Danny Phantom X Sagas
by Mrthunderkid
Summary: This is the story of Danny Phantom and Nathan Wright! Nathan Wright loses his family by a ghost attack, now he must get stronger with Danny Phantom to protect the universe! The first saga has begun: The return of doom. Danny and Nathan are now limited with their options and the war has now begun. P.S Ember has already confessed.
1. So we meet

I don't own Danny Phantom and this is all my fanfiction, a very messed up fic.

It was everyday that Danny had to go through the same routine ever since he saved the earth from the disastroid. He would wake up and fly to school, meet up with Sam, his girlfriend and Tucker, his best friend. He would go to school and instead of being picked on by the Jocks, he would get fans swarming all over him since he exposed to the world that he was Danny Phantom. All the teachers would give him the respect and attention he deserved, all the A-list students would try and add him to the group. After a day of school, he would go into action and take out any ghosts that come into Amity Park and he would send them back to the ghost zone. He was finally strong enough to generate ghost portals by himself and he became a lot stronger over the years. After saving the world, he had more ghosts attacks then usual and they became more and more lethal. Even though he trained himself over the years, he knew he had to get stronger. But it didn't matter to him, all he ever wanted to do was hang out with his friends and live the old life that he had left. But he knew that was never going to happen as he had to hold up a lot of responsibilities as a hero.

It had been months since everyone knew that Danny Fenton was the worlds saviour. He had revealed his secret of being Danny Phantom to the whole world, nothing would ever be the same for him again. Many different companies and families had started to arrive at Amity Park as they figured out that the one of the worlds greatest hero lived there. However some had also went to Amity Park to exploit the ghosts of their secrets. One of them being the Wright and Co, a scientific company which researches on the natural and spiritual disasters of the world. Amity Park caught their attention as their realized that they could get a lot of data about ghosts. It didn't really interest Danny as all he wanted to do was hang out with this friends. It had been a while but he finally got a chance to go to school after all the publicity and the demands from the Wright and Co for a partnership. The Wright company was owned by Michael Wright, a billionaire who studied both science and ghosts. The company produced lots of new technology and equipment for the military and companies such as the Guys in White.

It was finally time for Danny to get ready for School so he finally wore his blue jeans, white shirt with the red dot and his sneakers. With that he flew off to school, waving goodbye to his parents. It was blissful as his parents would threaten to rip him apart molecule by molecule.

At school 11:00 am

"Hey dude, I haven't seen for way too long!" said Tucker. Tucker was no longer the techno geek that everyone thought he was. After he became the mayor of Amity Park, he started working out so that he could be strong for both body and mind. He now wore blue jeans, a black tank top, the usual hat and now wore a denim jacket. He muscle really started showing off, proving he became a lot stronger.

"Tucker, man you worked out. Really makes me feel like working out myself." said Danny. Danny was thinking about it but he realised he was never able to as he was too busy.

"Thanks man, I realised I have to be strong if I want to be a good mayor. Still though man, I haven't seen you for way too long. I guess its because you've been busy with fighting ghosts and the press and I've been busy with my new mayor duties. said Tucker. Tucker was a bit sad that he couldn't hang out as he use to, with all the different changes in their lives.

"Yeah, I've been getting a lot of requests from different companies to help them research on ghosts. No doubt, they want to use me as a test subject. They said they wanted to look into something called a "Ghost Core". I've never heard of it though." said Danny as they were walking to class.

"Well do you think it may be some kind of new power?" said Tucker

"I doubt it, I had my parents look into it and they found nothing. Maybe it's something they are trying to develop using my powers." said Danny.

"Well, I guess we should talk about it some other time. I have English at Class No.39. See ya!" said Tucker as he waved to his friend goodbye.

"See ya Tuck!" said Danny as he waved goodbye. He finally entered the Class for Maths.

In Class

"Hello Mr Fenton, you are 5 minutes late for my class." said Mr Lancer. This was the teacher that Danny had to put up with. Clearly he would sometimes be unreasonable and biast towards the A-list students but now that he knew Danny's secret, he started to be more patient with Danny.

"I-I'm sorry Mr Lancer. I got caught up with..."said Danny

"I don't want to hear your excuses Mr Fenton but because you are a superhero, I will overlook it just this once but I do not want you to be late again." said Mr Lancer.

"I understand Mr Lancer" said Danny as he was going to his seat.

"Before we begin, I have a new student to introduce. He is the son of the Wright family who have moved into Amity Park and they will not tolerate any misbehaviour with their son. So for the sake of safety, do not mess with this kid. Very well please come in." said Mr Lancer

A tall student who had black hair which was covering his right eye and brow skin came in. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans with a pair of blue converse, he also had a watch and pair of glasses. He was also in pretty good shape, his muscle was shown by his t-shirt. All the girls in that room fell head over heals for him.

"Hello everyone, my name is Nathan Wright. I am new here at this school so I hope we can be good friends." said Nathan.

"Ok then Mr Nathan, you can sit next to Danny." said Mr Lancer

As Nathan was going towards Danny, suddenly Danny's ghost sense kicked in. Danny looked around to see any ghosts in sight with no luck.

"Um.. Mr Lancer, my ghost sense just went off. Can I please be excused to take care of this?" said Danny

"Very well Mr Fenton but I expect you to come back to take your homework." said Mr Lancer

"I understand Mr Lancer. I'm going ghost!" said Danny. Just then, a white ring appeared around Danny. Then as they went up and down turning Danny's regular uniform into his black and white suit. His hair also turned white and his eyes glowing green. With that he flew up through the roof and everyone was cheering for him.

"Wow, so that was Danny Phantom! That is so cool!" Thought Nathan as he sat down.

10 minutes later, Danny was still flying around to find the ghost that triggered his ghost sense with no luck. After flying for 10 minutes he still couldn't find him.

"I've been flying for a while but I don't seen any ghosts!" said Danny. As he stopped flying, he went to his classroom.

"Good to see you again Mr Fenton" said Mr Lancer as he finished writing on the chalkboard.

"Sorry that took a while" said Danny as he transformed back to his human form.

With that the rest of the day carried on as usual, Danny did his usual routine of school. He was then about to leave school and go to the Nasty Burger but then his ghost sense activated again.

"Hello there Danny, its me Nathan." said Nathan.

"Oh its you, you're the guy who transferred into our class today." said Danny

"Yea, I just wanted you to know that I am big fan of yours and when you transformed, you were so cool!" said Nathan

"Oh thanks, well your not the only one though." said Danny

"I'm guessing you get that a lot." said Nathan

"Yeah, ever since I let the whole world know that I was Danny Phantom, people have been asking me to sign autographs, go on dates and work with them for their company." said Danny

"Yea, sadly one of those guys is my dad. I'm sorry, my dad has been working on something called a "Ghost Core" and he said he really needed your help." said Nathan

"Your dad? Of course you're the son of Michael Wright, the head of Wright and Co but just what is a Ghost Core? I've never even heard of it." said Danny

"To be honest, I don't know either" said Nathan. Just then Danny's ghost sense activated again and just as he turned around he got hit with a mechanical fist.

"I found you whelp! I've come to claim my target!" said a Mechanical armoured ghost with green flaming hair. He also had a mechanical body wearing a tank top.

"Skulker?! What are you doing here?" said Danny as he was trying to stand. Nathan quickly rushed over to help out Danny. Everyone then started running away as Skuler started charging towards Danny and Nathan.

"Danny! Are you ok?" said Nathan as he helped Danny get up.

"Yea, I'm fine but he won't be! I'm going ghost!" said Danny transforming his into his other form.

Danny quickly flew towards Skulker charging his hands with his ecto energy but Skulker preparing for a counter attack launched rockets towards Danny. Danny saw the rocket's flying towards him so he turned intangible and punched Skulker right in the face. Danny then charged his hands with ecto energy ready to blast Skulker but then Skulker puts up a barrier to stop the blast. Danny starts to charge at Skulker again ready to punch him but this time Skulker quickly grabbed Danny's fist.

"You improved but it will do you no good." said Skulker as he punched Danny in the face sending him towards a billboard. Danny quickly used his ecto energy to blast Skulker but Skulker also attacked with his laser causing both of their beam's to collide. With the collision of energy, the explosion caused both of them to fly back.

"Well this is pathetic. I can't even handle Skulker right now!" said Danny as he started charging up his ghostly wail but then Skulker shoots lasers directly at Danny and it ended up shortening his powers.

"AAH! What the?! My powers are weakening!" said Danny as he started descending to the ground and changing him back to normal form.

"How do you like that ghost child!" said Skulker as he started flying towards Danny, changing his hand into a ghost claw.

"My powers...I can't use them! What's going on?! said Danny as he tried to stand up but then Skulker quickly grabbed Danny and then pinned him against the wall.

"I nullified your powers with my new weapon. Even though this is no longer much of a challenge, I still get my prey in the end. I do feel bad that you are helpless but it makes it all so much easier." said Skulker as he was about to stab Danny.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" said Nathan as he started running towards Skulker. Nathan then jumped and kicked Skulker's hand, dropping Danny to the ground. Skulker tried to retaliate by swinging his blade hand but Nathan quickly dodged it. Skulker then tried to shoot him using his laser but Nathan saw the laser coming and dodged it (Matrix Style!). Nathan then jumped and kicked Skulkers head off causing his entire metal body to collapse. Skulker quickly escaped from his robotic head, shwoing his green tiny self and then Nathan ran towards Danny to help him to get up.

"Danny are you ok?" said Nathan

"Uh...yea, I'm fine but I feel a bit weak in the legs. How did you do all that? I have never seen anyone so strong or fight like that before?" said Danny as he was trying to stand.

"Come on, I'll take you home in my car. Oh and...my brother taught me a lot of fighting styles such as Wing Chun, taekwondo, Karate, Boxing etc etc and as for my strength, my mom trained me ever since I could walk. She's a military teacher and a gun specialist. She teaches all types of training methods and she's learned how to use every gun." said Nathan as he helped Danny get to his car.

"Wait a minute, you can drive? How old are you?" said Danny as he tried to walk with Nathan.

"To be honest, I'm actually 18 and if your wondering what I'm doing in High School, I decided to study in high school again as I have already finished my college, university and I have my PHD." said Nathan as they finally got to Nathan's Car. It was a Lamborghini coloured black and the wheel's were coloured blue.

"That's your car?! Dude, how did you afford that?! said Danny as he saw the car in awe.

"Well, my brother bought it for me when I passed my driving test." said Nathan as he unlocked his car. He then opened the door to help Danny get in, Nathan then got himself in the car ready to go. "So where do you live?" as he got the car started.

"I live at the Fenton Works" said Danny as he put on his seatbelt. "I'm really grateful that your helped me out. No one has ever fought a ghost like that or have a Lamborghini this cool. I guess I look pretty stupid, being the town hero and I couldn't even beat a ghost."

"Hey no problem and Danny, there's no reason to doubt yourself like that. We can't always win every battle but we must learn from them." said Nathan as he started driving towards Dannys home. During the travel Nathan and Danny were able to be more open to each other, Danny would talk about all the past adventure he had with Tucker and Sam. Nathan would talk about how he had a difficult childhood as his parents would always have high expectation of him and he had to do lot to reach their expectations. He spoke about how he never had a chance to experience what it felt like being a normal teenager. They both became closer as they enjoyed each others company, Danny finally felt like he was having a normal conversation. Something he was missing for a very long time after all the changes that happened in his life. They finally reached at Danny's home.

"Well here we are." said Nathan as he turned off his car to help Danny get out since he was still weak from his battle with Skulker.

"Thanks for saving my life and the ride." said Danny as he got out of the car.

"No problem, what are friends for right?" said Nathan. Just as he was about to get to the door, a girl with a long orange that reached her hips came out. She was wearing a long sleeve v-neck, aqau pants and aqua head band. As soon as Nathan saw her, he had a little blush.

"Danny! What happened?!" said the orange haired girl as she quickly rushed over to see Danny.

"I'm fine Jazz, I ran into a bit of a trouble with Skulker but luckily for me, my friend Nathan helped me and brought me home." said Danny

"Really? Well thank you for helping my brother. I really appreciate it." said Jazz as she helped Danny stand up. Nathan just started completely blushing at that point .

"Oh you...you're his sister? Well...um nice to meet you, I'm Nathan and it's nice to meet you." Nathan was just blushing, he couldn't even get his words right but then he snapped back to reality. "But I think you should get Danny inside quickly." said Nathan as he got ready to leave.

"Don't you wanna come in?" said Jazz.

"Its fine, I have to get to my parents anyway but please take care of Danny." said Nathan as he got in the car.

"Ok, thank you for everything." said Jazz as he took her brother inside the house.

After that little scene, Nathan quickly drove to his fathers work location. The Wright and Co, it was a factory like location. It had the big Wright and Co. written at the top, it was the science lab where Nathans family worked. His father was the head and his brother would help with the management of the employees. He quickly showed his pass at the entrance which was heavily guarded, he then found a parking location and then quickly went inside. He picked up his own white coat which reached his legs and then started rushing to his dad's location. He took the elevator and then went up as he saw the different employees waving at him, he waved back with smile causing all the female scientists to faint. He finally reached his dad's office.

"Hey dad!" said Nathan in a cheerful tone as he went towards his dad.

"Hey son, it's good to see you. How was your first day of school?" said Michael. He stood 6 foot tall and wore a black suit with leather shoe. He had black hair and glasses like Nathan.

"It was awesome dad! I met Danny Phantom today and I helped save his life! I was even strong enough to take on one of Danny's enemy. Look's like all of mom and bro's training came to use after all." said Nathan

"…...I see." said Michael as he started staring out the window.

"Is something wrong dad?" said Nathan with concern.

"Nathan...the only reason why I allowed you to go back to high school again was because I felt I cheated you. Ever since you were young, you had so many capabilities, being so smart, athletic, strong and confident. I never allowed you to have the freedom like all the other kids, you even passed all of your studies and graduated from college at the age of ten, you won the little league national marathon at 11, you even won the national world marital arts championship kids division at 13, and you passed driving at 17. Nathan, we made you do so many things that a parent shouldn't have let you do, we wanted you to experience what it felt like being a normal kid so we sent you to high school again. But here you are fighting against ghost and putting your life in danger, I don't want you to be in danger." said Michael.

"Dad...thank you for everything. You knew I wanted to meet Danny Phantom and live a normal life without people trying to get to your money. You wanted us to come here, just because you wanted to fulfil my wish. Thank you dad but I promise you it won't happen again. As long as we have Danny Phantom I am sure we'll be fine. Dad, please put more trust in me!" said Nathan

"You know that your father is right though." came a voice that both men knew. Nathan and Michael turned towards the door to see a slim woman, wearing a white coat with blonde hair and brown skin.

"Mom! Its so great to see you!" said Nathan as he started to run to hug his mom. but just as he was about to reach her, she quickly punched his arm.

"Ow! Mom what the heck was that for?! " said Nathan rubbing his arm in pain.

"It wouldn't hurt you to call me when I am overseas you know. I miss my son's voice from time to time." said Nathan's Mom as she hugged her son.

"Of course you would miss him Angeline, he is our youngest son." said Michael.

"And the son who achieved more than any of us ever will. He's my little soldier. Back on the subject though, your father is right son. We only wanted you to have a normal life again as we didn't feel like it was fair taking away your childhood. Even though I have given you the survival skills and your brother your fighting skills, it still too dangerous for you to fight like this." said Angeline with concern over her sons safety.

"Mom, I understand but I told you, we have Danny Phantom and as long as we have him. We will all be safe." said Nathan in a cheery tone.

"Okay then son, since you trust Danny Phantom so much. We will let it go this time but be careful in the future son. Now go, I think Jame's needed your help in the chemical centre." said Michael.

"Thank dad and I'll head off right now! See ya mom!" said Nathan as he kissed his mom's cheeks and ran to the elevator. After Nathan leaves

"You know we have to tell him soon."said Angeline

"I know but right now we need to perfect the "Ghost Core" first. Only then can we finally end this bloodline." said Michael.

Down to the Chemical centre

"There that should do it!" said a tall brown skinned guy with black hair wearing a white coat and safety goggles. He had black hair and blue jeans with black converse.

"Hey James!" said Nathan as he came in with safety goggles.

"Hey little bro! What are you doing here?" said James

"Dad told me to help you here at the chemical centre but it looks like you got everything done." sad Nathan

"Yea, you know how fast I am with my work and when it come's to dad yelling at me for not finishing in time." said James.

"Yea, I definitely know that feeling. But James, today I met Danny Phantom and I fought one of his enemys!" said Nathan

"You what? You weren't hurt were you?" said James with concern for his brothers safety.

"Yea, I am fine but Danny got hit hard and so I took him home." said Nathan proudly.

"Look baby bro, even though you know how to defend yourself. Its still too dangerous, you could have gotten hurt!" said James

"Your just like Mom and Dad, I told you I'm fine!" said Nathan with a bit of annoyance.

"Look Nathan, we're just concerned for your safety. Ghosts are dangerous and Danny Phantom may not always be around to save you." said James

"I know but I just had to do something. I couldn't let Danny get killed." said Nathan.

"Look ok, I am sure you had enough of this by now so why don't you and me grab some lunch. There serving steaks today!" said James

"Alright! Lets go! said Nathan but just as they left the chemical centre, an explosion came from the lunchroom and Michaels office.

"Whats goin on?!" said Nathan

"EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY! WE HAVE HAD A HOSTILE ATTACK AT THE FUSION DEPARTMENT BY A GHOST! I REPEAT WE HAVE A HOSTILE ATTACK AT THE FUSION DEPARTMENT BY A GHOST! RUN!" said a voice from the microphone

"That's right FLEE!" came a voice out of nowhere. Just then clouds started to swirl into the ghost who attacked. It was Vortex the weather manipulating ghost, he had lightning in one hand and ice in the other. He was attacking the entire building causing the entire location to start crumbling down.

"Nathan, we need to get out of here!"said James in a panic.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT MOM AND DAD! James you need to get as many workers out of here as possible, I'll go look for mom and dad!"said Nathan as he ran towards the stairs

Nathan started charging towards the stairs dodging all the debris falling around him. He started towards the 6th floor which was where his parents were but he arrived the floor was covered in fire and there was debris everywhere. He ran towards his dad's office but as soon as he got there all he saw was his mother lying on the floor with blood covering her head and his dad trying to move. Michael was covered up in, blood as his left arm was broken because of the debris that landed on him.

"MOM, DAD!" said Nathan as he tried to rush towards them only to be stopped by the falling debris and raging fire.

"Nathan is that you?" said Michael

"Yes, it's me! I have to help you escape!" said Nathan as tried to look for a fire extinguisher but when he found one it was crushed.

"NATHAN! There's no time, you have to escape with your brother! Take this!" said Michael as he threw a key towards Nathan with the last of his strength. "Take that and run NOW! It's too late for us son!" Nathan caught the key shaped item.

"NO PLEASE! LET ME HELP YOU! cried Nathan coughing and crying as he watched the fire swallow his dad's office.

"NATHAN RUN! There's not much time, you have leave quickly!" said Michael as he finally collapsed due to the reduced oxygen and the heat.

Nathan could do nothing but turn and just as he finally started runnig down the stairs

"Remember son..*cough*we love you" said Michael as the fire completely swallowed the office.

Nathan kept running to the ground floor to find his brother but the stairs were completely covered in fire. So he decided to improvise and slide down the stairs with speed. As he finally reached the bottom floor, he saw all of the employees escape and the cloud ghost was still destroying everything. He was still blasting thunder everywhere and that caused the chemicals to explode breaking the front exit. Nathan quickly looked around to find James on the floor, Nathan quickly rushed over to help his older brother.

"James! Wake up! We need to get out of here!" said Nathan as he helped his brother to stand up.

"Nathan?...*cough*Is that you? Where are mom and dad?!" said James weakly.

"Yes, its me and... their gone! I couldn't save them!" said Nathan as he was fighting the tears.

"How do we get out now? The exits are completely blocked by the debris!" said Nathan

"We need to get to the base lab quickly!" said James. They both tried to start running dodging the fire and debris along the way. They finally got to the base lab and as James started pressing the code to enter the door, the explosions started to collapse the entire building.

"How do we get out from here?" said Nathan

"With this!" said James as the doors finally opened. It displayed a circular device similar to the ghost portal of the Fenton's.

"What is that!?" said Nathan

"It's a ghost portal! Me and Dad have been working at this for a while but we never got it to completely work but its our only way to get out of here!" said James as he started to activate the portal.

"Is that a good idea? We don't even know where it will lead!" said Nathan

"We have no choice! Great, its activated!" said James as the portal started to glow green. "Lets g.." just as James finishes speaking an explosion occurred making debris collapse on top of James. James leg was trapped by the debris.

"James! Are you ok?" said Nathan as he tried to push the debris away.

"Nathan...the whole place is about to go down, you need to escape through the portal." said James with pain.

"WHAT! NO! I left mom and dad, I'm not leaving you!" cried Nathan as he tried to save his brother.

"Nathan, there's no time! You have to escape, little brother! I want you to know I will always be proud of you, always will be. I love you bro!" said James as he quickly used the last of his strength to push Nathan through the ghost portal.

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Nathan as he slowly saw his brother getting further and further away from him and before he knew it, he was on the other side of the portal. He witnessed his brother collapse and as the explosion destroyed the lab, the portal was completely closed. Nathan witnessing his brothers death right in front of his eyes, fainted. He ended just floating around covered in bruises and burns all over his body. As all of this occurred, a ghost in a purple cloak just watched through a screen.

"Its...time." said a ghost in a purple cloak.

This was the first chapter of the Danny Phantom X, I know it had 10% Danny Phantom and 90% of my OC but please understand that he will be a main character in this story. It will definitely have more Danny Phantom from now on and they will be overpowered like crazy and yes their might be harem or just a couple love. It's up to you, you can choose single love or harem love. Please R&amp;R and give me a million criticism if you have to, I could use it. Thank you and have a good day/night/life.


	2. So we fight

A couple of days had passed since vortex attacked the Wright and Co. Everyone was talking about it, the news was all over the media. People were talking about how the famous Wright family was killed by a ghost attack. They found Michael and Angeline Wrights body all burned up and the entire building was completely destroyed. Everyone was asking why Danny didn't save those people, they didn't know that Danny was completely weakened because of his fight with Skulker. Everyone had went over to their funeral service which was hosted by John Wright. John Wright was the Owner of the Phoenix and Co. Like the Wright and Co, he also did experiments on paranormal and scientific subjects and he created weapons for the military. Also because he was the brother of Michael Wright that the people knew about, all the money of Michael Wright had went to him. A lot of people visited the Wright family's funeral including Danny and his family.

"We are here at the Amity Park cemetery to say our farewell to the Wright family. This is the funeral hosted by John Wright. This occurred because three days ago, the Wright and Co company was attacked by a ghost and it was completely destroyed. Luckily all of the employees were safely evacuated, however the Wright family was not so lucky. It was said by one of the employees that they escaped due to the help of James Wright but the family were sadly found still in the building. They were able to find Michael and Angeline Wright but there were no signs of their two sons. Police mostly believed that the fire had burned their bodies and there were no traces left. " Said the reporter. Just as they finished, the Fenton family had arrived, arriving to pay respect to the family. Danny and his dad were wearing black suits while Jazz and Maddie were wearing black dresses. Danny was disappointed in himself to let his friend's family die. Danny blamed himself for not being able to save them even though he knew he couldn't.

"I can't believe I let this happen. Even if I only knew him for a while...he was still my friend and now because of me, Nathan is gone." Thought Danny as he started shedding tears. The tears just wouldn't stop because of the guilt he felt. Just then, Jazz came to hug her little brother.

"Danny please...this is not your fault. You know you couldn't have saved him after what happened." said Jazz. She still remembered how he was knocked out for the rest of the day due to his battle with Skulker. She couldn't feel the guilt that her brother was feeling because she didn't have the power, she didn't know the amount of responsibility he had to hold up and because of it, everybody was looking down on him. She could still remember the voice and the face of the boy who helped her brother and it caused her to shed a tear.

"Um hello there, you must Danny Fenton. Thank you for coming my brother's funeral." said John. He also wore glasses and had black suit, with red hair and blue eyes.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm...really sorry I couldn't save them." said Danny as he was wiping the tears in his eyes.

"It's painful...but I will manage. We will have to say goodbye sooner or later and sadly I had to say it too quickly." said John as he covered his eyes.

Danny seeing this quickly realised what was wrong. "I am sorry sir, I will...leave you alone." said Danny as he went the other way with his sister.

Danny finally made it to Nathan's tombstone and as he did, he just had tears rolling down. "I'm sorry...I couldn't save you. You were the one who saved me and yet, I couldn't return the favour. You looked up to me, you were my friend and I let you down. I am sorry."said Danny as he put a flower on the tombstone. "Goodbye Nathan."

Somewhere in the ghost zone, Nathan was sleeping on a bed. His entire body was covered in bandages except for his right eye and his mouth. He finally started to wake up.

"uhhh...where am I?" said Nathan as tried to stand up. He was still in pain and it was difficult for him to move around. He finally got off the bed and tried to leave through the door but as soon as he opened the door, something unbelievable was right front of him. A room of clocks and portals, there were green portals and clocks everywhere he looked.

"Oh man...am I dreaming?" said Nathan.

"Don't worry, your not dreaming." said …...

"What? Who said that?" said Nathan as he looked around to find the voice.

"That would be me." A purple cloaked figure came in and started descending towards Nathan, he was carrying a staff with a clock stuck on top. "I am clockwork, the master of all time. I am a ghost of the past, present and the future." As soon as the cloaked figure got in front of Nathan, he revealed himself to be a baby with a lightning mark under his left eye.

"…...? You're a ghost? And a baby?" said Nathan was he confused.

"Well temporarily, my body changes time to time. But don't doesn't matter right now, right now I am here to help you Nathan." said Clockwork as he changed himself into his regular form.

"What? How did you know my name and what do you mean to help me?" said Nathan

"Well as the master of all time, I know everything. And yes, I am going to help you." said Clockwork

"Help me with what?" said Nathan

"I am sure you know but to help you remember, you lost something important to you." said Clockwork as he used his sceptre to show Nathan through one of the ghost screens. Just then, Nathan watched the horror was he witnessed the scene from three days ago. He was running in a flaming building looking for his family. Only to find his parents die and as a ghost was setting the building on fire and destroying everything. He then remembered as he tried to escape with his brother James but sadly he remembered being pushed to safety by his brother as James was still trapped in the building. The last thing he remembers was watching as his brother collapsed in the building and watching the fire engulf him and the portal being destroyed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" cried Nathan as he remembered the horror of losing his family. He just started shedding tears as he couldn't believe he saw his whole family die in front of his eyes.

"I know what you've lost...and I'm sorry. But I'm afraid right now is not the time to be sulking." said Clockwork as he tried to float near Nathan only to get this response.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about what I lost! I couldn't do it...I couldn't save anyone." said Nathan as he carried on crying.

"Your going to be losing more than your family if you don't listen to what I am about to say." said Clockwork

"What are you talking about?" said Nathan

"I am sure you have heard of something called a "Ghost Core"." said Clockwork.

"Yea...what about it?" said Nathan as he wiped the tears in his eyes.

"Have you ever wondered what is was?" said Clockwork

"Not really...my dad never talked to me about it. It must have too important that he couldn't even talked to me about it." said Nathan

"Well that's because the ghost core is right in front of me." said Clockwork

"What? What are you talking about?" said Nathan

"Have you ever wondered how you were able to accomplish so much ever since you were young? I mean you were able to do the impossible such as learning, fighting and driving. You were even able to survive your injuries." said Clockwork

"What? I guess it was confusing as how I was able to do so much. And my injuries?" said Nathan

"That's right. I had to cover your wounds because they seemed really bad but before I knew it, you were completely healed." said Clockwork. Nathan then quickly unwrapped his arms and head and as Clockwork said. All of his burns and bruises were gone.

"But how?" said Nathan in confusion

"The answer is because you are the ghost core." said Clockwork

"My ghost core?" said Nathan

"Nathan, you may not have known it but you were a ghost ever since you were born." said Clockwork

"What? But how is that possible? I shouldn't be breathing or living then." said Nathan

"Maybe I should try and explain it like this." said Clockwork as he used his staff to use one of the ghost portals to reveal his past. "You see your entire family has been a family of ghosts masters. Ever since your first grandfather started this bloodline, he created a power core known as the ghost core. It would allow every member of the family to pass their power. You see the power of the ghost core evolves with it's master and every time it has to be passed on, it carries the knowledge and skills of it's previous owners. And in case you didn't know the ghost core has been passed down for centuries and now it's current owner...is you."

"Wait, you said that it was being passed down from my family. So does that mean my dad had the ghost core too?" asked Nathan

"Yes both your dad and mom had it, you see your mother was the previous owner and before her was your father." said Clockwork

"But how does that explain my achievements and my death." said Nathan

"The ghost core not only carries their previous owners powers but it also carries their skills and knowledge. And as for your death, your mother still had the ghost core when she was pregnant with you. But when the ghost core could no longer take up anymore knowledge, it had to find a new host and it found your body as it was growing. Once the ghost core tried to infuse itself with you, it accidentally fused with your body and it spread itself all over you. So the ghost core was no longer passable and instead you became it's final owner. With it, you were able to carry your fathers knowledge and your mothers fighting skills."

"Then what was my father working for? What was Project Ghost core?"" said Nathan

"Your father realised that the ghost core had been infused with you. He could sense the immense power that you had as a child and he realised that if you don't get rid of it, if could destroy you. While it contains the knowledge and power of your entire bloodline, if the power gets fully unleashed, your body may not have been able to fully contain it." said Clockwork

"But I was able to live up to 18, didn't that prove to him that I could handle it?" said Nathan

"You think you were able to handle the power of the ghost core? In case you didn't know, you haven't even tapped into your real power yet. If you did, you would be dead because your body is still weak." said Clockwork

"What? So your telling me...my dad was working to save me?" said Nathan

"Yes, your mother and father were too afraid you would get destroyed if the ghost core unleashed everything. So they tried to find a way to take the ghost core out before it would kill you...or so they tried. But this is exactly why I am going to help you." Clockwork

"Why are only helping me now? Why couldn't you have trained me before my PARENTS DIED!?" yelled Nathan

"Because they asked me to not to do anything until anything bad happens and I am sure their death was the last line." said Clockwork

"Wait...my parents knew you?" said Nathan

"Yes...they were close with me. They made me promise not to do anything until bad would happen and now I am here to fulfil that promise I made." said Clockwork

"What promise?" said Nathan

"You see, If you would ever be alone or in danger. Then I would be the one to bring you here and help you with this." said Clockwork. He then took out a key and gave it to Nathan. The key looked like blade and the tip had a moon shape on it.

"Wait this is the key my dad gave me." said Nathan

"Yes and it is the key that will help you reveal everything you need to know. Come on, I believe it is time I show you." said Clockwork as he led Nathan to room underneath his watch room.

As they carried on going down the stairs, they finally reached a location with a huge door and I do mean HUGE! I mean seriously the door was bigger than the Eiffel Tower.

"This is one huge door! How the heck did this fit underneath your clock room thing?" said Nathan

"It's a ghost warp, this room isn't actually underneath my tower. It just teleported me to a more secure and larger location, this is where your lineage is. But you just need to unlock it." said Clockwork. With that Nathan walked over to the huge door and tried to find a place to put his key with no luck. The door was so frickin huge it was impossible to find.

"Um...can you help me find the key hole?" said Nathan

"Don't worry you'll find it in the next 5 seconds." said Clockwork

"What? How do you expect me to find it like this? said Nathan as he turned to find the key hole again but when he turned, it was right in front of him. He was feeling embarrassed but then he quickly put the key into the hole (Hehe). The huge doors then suddenly started to move and then it revealed the past of Nathan's bloodline. As soon as he see what was inside, he saw the many portraits of past family. He also saw the many different costumes of the past ghost master all lined up by year and the latest one's were his parents. There were technology, vehicles, books, computers, weapons and vaults everywhere. Nathan started looking around until he saw a book in the middle of the room. He went to look at the book and the title read "The History of Ghost Masters".

"If you are wondering what that is, that is book which contains the adventures of all previous ghost masters. They all wrote their story for future generations to read." said Clock. Nathan then took a look at the book and started to read some of the adventures that his parents had and he was amazed with all the adventure they had.

"I don't understand, if they had all those adventures, then why didn't any know about them?" asked Nathan

"No one ever knew about their achievement because they always did their work in the dark. They didn't want to be praised or let their enemy who they are so their families wouldn't get hurt." said Clockwork

"I see, so this was what I needed to learn. My heritage, a line I never knew about, a side of my family I didn't know. Thank you clockwork." said Nathan

"Your welcome, but now its your turn." said Clockwork

"My turn? You mean I will be a ghost master." said Nathan

"Yes Nathan, I want to be the one to help you get your powers. Allow me to train you and help you recognise your true potential." said Clockwork

"…..Ok...I'll do it." said Nathan

"Good, the training will be begin at once. In fact, why waste time? We will begin right now" said Clockwork as he left the cave.

"Mom...Dad. I know you have always wanted me to have a safe life and be careful. But now it's time for me to grow up. I promise I will become stronger and I will become a great Ghost master." said Nathan as he put the book down.

And so began Nathans training of the ghost powers. Clockwork taught him all the skills from the basic to advance abilities, he learned how to use energy beams, fly, go intangible, take over bodies, body manipulation, duplication and how to make barriers. He was able to learn all these abilities in 3 months, that wasn't a surprise since he has the skills of his past family. However with each day he trained, he also got faster and stronger. He was fast as a train, strong enough to lift a truck and his fighting style got better too. It was finally time for him to use his skills in the real world.

Somewhere in Amity Park

Danny was flying around to check for any ghost activities and wanted to make sure the town was safe. He was no longer the same the Danny Phantom as they knew before, he had trained a lot to gt stronger ever since the accident with Nathan. He was a lot taller and instead of his usual attire, he got new ones. He now wore an outfit like this: art/Danny-Phantom-Revolution-manga-65890625 (I am very sorry, I suck at writing and describing outfits, so a picture is better right?). He now trained his abilities too, he could fly faster, endure more hits, get more than 20 clones at once, improve his shields and not get as weak with his ghost wail.

"Well, looks like everything's quite. I guess I should go and visit him." said Danny as flew over to the flower shop. He quickly bought some blue flowers and flew over to the Amity Park Cemetery. He then found the tombstone's that belonged to the Wright family. He then started to scrape away the dead and old leaves covering the tombstone and then placed the newly bought flowers.

"Its been a while Nathan. I've missed you pal. These few months have been crazy as usual, all the ghosts have been attacking and I finally got so much stronger. I promise you my friend, I will never let anything like that ever happen again." said Danny and just he was about to fly away, an explosion came from Amity Park. At this, Danny quickly waved goodbye to the tombstone and flew to the city. The whole city was covered by a black cloud, they were getting hit light and strong hail. Everybody was running away from the strong hail. A ghost was terrorising the city and it was none other than Vortex trying to destroy the city. Danny arrived just in time to help the citizens escape from the falling building. Danny quickly used a ghost barrier to hold the building as it was falling.

"Vortex! Of all things, I need to stop him." said Danny as he quickly flew over with ice energy being charged with both hands. He quickly fire's his ice beam and hits Vortex's back, completely freezing him but then Vortex quickly broke out.

"Well, if it isn't the ghost child himself!" said Vortex as he started blasting lighting towards Danny. Danny was quickly dodging all the lightning and he quickly blocked the last one with his ghost shield. Vortex quickly turned himself into 4 clouds and started to fly towards Danny. He then quickly surrounded Danny and started to use his ghost wail. Danny was in so much pain because of four ghost wails so Danny quickly used a ghosts shield and infused it with his ice powers. He then quickly blasted away the shield to push away all four Vortex clouds. Danny quickly used his ghost energy to create a whip and he swung it over all the Vortex clouds until the real one got hit.

"You've gotten stronger ghost child! But I will destroy you and this city!" said Vortex as he charged up his hands with lightning.

Back at Clockworks Tower, Nathan finally finished his training for the day and was going to meet Clockwork.

"Clockwork? Are you here?" said Nathan as he looked around for Clockwork

"Here I am Nathan. What did you need?" said Clockwork

"I was wondering if you could help me find a good outfit for myself." said Nathan

"I already had one prepared actually. It was something I wanted to give you and I think it might be a good time to use it." said Clockwork

"Why? What's happened? said Nathan

"Amity Park is getting attacked by a ghost and the city is almost destroyed. Danny is trying his best to stop him." said Clockwork as he took a look at one of his portal.

"What? Danny's fighting a ghost?" said Nathan as he quickly rushed over to see the ghost. But as he saw it, he only remembered the past that haunted him. It was the same ghost who attacked his family and destroyed the Wright and Co. Nathan at that point had anger struck in his head, he quickly rushed over to Clockwork.

"Clockwork, where is it? I need that outfit now!" said Nathan

"Of course, here it is." said Clock as he pressed a button and then a capsule came out from the roof. As it landed on the floor, the capsule opened to reveal a suit with a moon sign on the chest. The suit was covered in black and it had white glove. Their was a trench coat there as well and a pair of glasses which covered his eyes.

"Thanks Clockwork, I better get going" said Nathan as he quickly went intangible and put on the suit and trench coat. He then quickly put on the glasses to cover his eyes and flew at a speed to Amity Park. Clockwork stood there as he watched his apprentice fly towards Amity Park.

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you." said Clockwork in his baby form.

Back at Amity Park

Danny was still fighting Vortex, Danny quickly blasted two ecto energy disks at Vortex only for Vortex to split himself in two to dodge the attack. Vortex then quickly used a snowball filled with ecto energy to freeze Danny and it hit his right arm, completely freezing it. Vortex seeing the opportunity quickly, went and punched Danny's face pushing him past two buildings.

"Man that hurts! I have to stop him!" said Danny as he quickly stood up and flew towards Vortex. Danny then dodged all the cars and lightning going towards him. He then quickly charged up his power to unleash his real power.

"You just don't die do you ghost child!" said Vortex as he blasted his ice blast

"I will never let anyone get hurt again!" said Danny as he finally unleashed his energy beam x 100. It completely covered Vortex and it looked like he got destroyed. "That should take care of you!"

Danny was healing all of his wounds with his ice healing abilities. But then out of nowhere an energy beam came quickly and blasted Danny down to the ground.

"I didn't know you got so strong ghost boy! I would've been dead had it not been for my clone taking my place!" said Vortex as he charged towards Danny with full power only to get kicked on the head by a black figure. Vortex was quickly thrown to the ground.

"WHO DID THAT?!" yelled Vortex until he saw the figure floating in the air. The figure then quickly flew over to Danny to help him up.

"Huh? Who are you?" said Danny as looked up the figure in the black and white suit.

"You may call me Nights. I am new ghost in town and I thought you could use a hand." said Nathan (Or should I say Nights now).

"Thanks, I'm glad for your help." said Danny as he fully healed his injuries.

"Now I will get my revenge for what you did. I WILL DESTROY YOU GHOST!" thought Nights

They both started to fly towards Vortex and they both charged up their energy beams. Danny blasted his green beam and Nathan had blue beam. Vortex quickly went intangible and dodged both beams, Vortex then blew a tornado at the two heroes and then blasted them with lightning.

"AAAAAAH!" screamed both Danny and Nights. They both fell to the ground and they were being sucked in by the tornado. It became more and more difficult to breathe in the tornado, Nights quickly notice the problem with the air and quickly grabbed Danny and got out of the tornado. They both crashed onto the ground.

"Oh man! He's tough but I won't give up! said Nights as he quickly charged up his energy beams again and charge right at Vortex. Vortex noticing the reckless attack quickly charges up a giant thunder ball and launches it at Nights. Nights get hit directly by the lightning attack and gets trapped inside the ball.

"AAAAAAAHH!" screamed Nathan as he was being thrown to the ground inside the lightning ball. He then went through the ground and landed in the sewage area.

Danny had quickly woken up from the attack and noticed that Nights charged right at Vortex to be hit by a lightning attack. He saw Nights getting trapped by the lightning ball and he gets thrown right through the ground. At that point Danny snapped, he remembered the words he spoke to never allow anyone to die again but it felt like he was failing his only goal. Because of this his eye went from neon green to blood red, his green energy beam became red energy and then he quickly charged towards Vortex with his red energy. Vortex got hit right in the face by a red energy punch, and then Danny quickly blasted Vortex with a full super ghost ray sending Vortex to the ground. Danny then returned to his normal form with green eyes and started collapsing to the ground.

"No good, I'm too weak now. I can't do it! said Danny as he finally collapsed and reverted back to his human form.

"THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU GHOST CHILD!" yelled Vortex. He then quickly charged towards Danny to end his life but then, a giant lightning blast came in the way and pushed Vortex towards a building.

Five minutes before

Under the sewage area, Nights was still weak from that fight. Only a few months of training wasn't good enough to take on someone like Vortex. He could feel it, he was dying. His heart beats were getting weaker and weaker. It was then that Night's heartbeat completely stopped. But then, memories came back hitting him hard. He remembered Vortex as he destroyed the Wright and Co and how he lost all of his family because of this, he got charged up again. His beats started returning in his heart, His green eye started to glow a bright blue and his hands started charging up with blue lightning energy.

"Never...again. I will never...lose AGAIN!" Yelled Nights

He then started to charge himself up and then flew straight up to the city and then he kicked Vortex straight to the face.

Returning to the present

"I'm back! And I am going to defeat you!" said Nights as he quickly charged towards Vortex. Vortex then started to blast lightning at Nights but Nights just took the lightning head on. Instead of being electrocuted, he just absorbed the lightning to his right and then he quickly formed all the lightning into a giant lightning fist. He then charged towards Vortex with the giant lightning fist and he punched Vortex in the face causing him to collapse completely.

"NOW! I will have my revenge!" said Night as he changed his giant lightning fist into a lightning spear. He was charging his spear to pierce Vortex.

"TIME IN!" said Clockwork and then everything just froze. Then a clock type portal just appeared and so came out a old Clockwork. He then looked at Nights and Danny, he then quickly grabs Danny and places him into safety. Clockwork then sent Vortex back to the ghost portal and he then put his time medallion on Nights. Nights then opened his eyes to see that Vortex was gone and everything had froze.

"Clockwork! What's going on? Where is VORTEX?!" said Nights

"Well you see, I sent Vortex back to the Ghost zone and I froze the world because you were about to destroy it." said Clockwork

"What? I was going to destroy the planet?" said Nights

"That's right, you almost unleashed the ghost core power." said Clockwork

And so another chapter ends. Yea, I still suck at fics, so please R&amp;R and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. So we learn

Chapter 3 - So we learn about each other

"What do you mean I was going to destroy the planet?" said Nathan in a weak form.

"Well, as you were about to pass away, the ghost core recognized your need for power. It quickly gave your body a copy of vortex's electric so you could take on Vortex's power head on. But you were about to use too much power, you were concentrating too much energy into your spear." said Clockwork as he pulled Danny into a healing pod.

"So what should I do? If I lose control like that again, then I might destroy the earth." said Nathan as he was starting to get worried. Clockwork quick put Danny into the healing pod and started the system.

"Well, I guess I can give you this for now." said Clockwork as he went to his vault. He used his old man form to access to his vault using his hand print. As soon as it opened, there were many artefacts from the future, past and present. There was a light saber, helmet of the dragon born, mask of Loki and even a diamond sword. But clockwork passed through all of the items and reached for a golden box. He opened it and it showed to a ring. "You can use this." said Clockwork as he passed it to Nathan

"What is this?" said Nathan as he evaluated the ring.

"It's an inhibitor ring, they were used to limit the power of the user. It used to belong to a good friend of mine but sadly he passed away." said Clockwork

"So your telling me this will help me hold back my power?" said Nathan

"Yes, it will help you limit your power. Well enough to not destroy the earth but you still need to be careful. You are still more powerful than a lot of ghosts here." said clockwork

"Even stronger than Danny Phantom?" asked Nathan as he put on the ring but he then started to feel weak on the legs.

"Well...that can be questioned as Danny is a lot more powerful than before." said Clockwork to see Nathan completely collapsed on the floor. "I probably should have told him the effects of the ring first."

A few hours after

"Healing completed! The regeneration pod will now shut down" said Clockworks healing pod.

As the pod finally opened, Danny came out of the pod in his human clothes. A bit soaked but then he quickly went intangible to drop the water from his body. he then quickly looked around to see where he was, he then looked outside the window to see that he was in the Ghost zone. Noticing the ghost computers around the room, he quickly remembered the location as Clockworks domain.

"Good to see your awake my apprentice." said Clockwork as he descended down in his Normal form.

"So it was you who brought me here Clockwork, thanks." said Danny as he went towards Clockwork

"Its fine but you should be thanking your friend over there instead of me. If it wasn't for him, Vortex would have destroyed you." said Clockwork as he pointed towards Nathan on the bed. Danny then quickly turned to see a face he never would have expected.

"It can't be...Nathan?"said Danny as he went towards Nathan. "Where was he? How did he get here? What happened to him?" asked Danny as he couldn't believe one of his friends who he thought was dead, was actually right in front of him asleep.

"Well, to answer your question accordingly. He was here with me spending months training his ghost powers, I brought him here after he escaped the explosion and finally he was knocked out after I gave him an inhibitor ring." said Clockwork as he became old

"Ok more questions, ghost powers, training and how did escape?" asked Danny as he couldn't believe the truth.

"Yes, he escaped with the portal his family made. They were concentrating on ghosts for a while now and he luckily escaped with the help of his family. After he floating helplessly in the ghost zone for a few days, I quickly brought him here and after he woke up, he realised he had ghost powers and started to train. He made great progress and may have already gotten a lot stronger but his problem is that he cannot his full power. Just like you Danny." Said Clockwork

"What? What are you talking about? What full power?" said Danny in confusion

"Danny I saw what you did earlier, when you were at the brink of death. You almost lost your humanity and you unleashed such an enormous amount of power. I noticed how you almost went full ghost."said Clockwork

"I lost my humanity? I don't remember anything, I just remember being really angry and then I lost everything." said Danny as he tried to remember.

"Well, I guess you both have something in common. Nathan here is also weak on control in his power and maybe its best if you both have your conversation first." said Clockwork as he started going invisible and left.

"Unh" groaned Nathan as he woke up. Danny then quickly got ready to meet the with friend who he thought was almost lost.

"Good to see your awake." said Danny as he almost shed a tear but quickly hid it.

"Danny is that you?" said Nathan as he finally woke up.

"Yea, its me. I'm glad to see you all awake." said Danny as he started to walk towards Nathan

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. The truth of me shouldn't have been like this." said Nathan as he was trying to apologise.

"You don't need to be sorry Nathan, if anything I am sorry. I should've been there to save your family, I let you down. I was meant to be the hero that everyone depended on, the one this city needed but I already failed them and I failed you." said Danny as he was starting to cry remembering the horrible moment of standing in front of his friends grave but then Danny quickly notices a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, please don't blame yourself for this. I know you think this is your fault but its fine now. I finally learned to move on thanks to Clockwork. He finally taught me to handle loss and accept what fate gave me. It was for that reason I wanted to learn about my ghost powers, I wanted to become like you. A hero that this city deserves and that is why I wanted to be like you, a true hero." said Nathan as he tried to help Danny cheer up.

"No believe me, you don't want to be like me! I am failure, I couldn't even protect your family and with all the damage that Amity Park suffered, more people must have already died. Some hero I am, I can't believe I even became a hero." said Danny but then a slap came right at him.

"Danny, what are you talking about? What about all the time you did save this city? Like against that Pariah Dark guy, or even Skulker and that rocker girl Ember Mclain. You need to know that your efforts did not go wasted. I believed in you because I watched you and read all about your story. I wanted to be like you in my own way, that's why I tried to become a defence attorney. I couldn't be a hero who could fight but I wanted to be someone who could protect someone with words. A defence attorney is someone who is there for you when times are grim. Showing you have someone who trusts and believes in you, that you're not alone. That is why I wanted to a defence attorney, a hero in my own way. You were that inspiration for me Danny." said Nathan

"Thanks Nathan, for not only believing in me but also making me realize the real purpose of these powers. I now know what fate gave me and the real reason I must fight everyday." said Danny as he finally stood up.

"Good, because I want you to know. From now on, your not alone. I will be here whenever you need me as a friend or a crime fighter." said Nathan as he changed into his regular clothes since the outfit that he wore when he fought Vortex was completely ruined. Just then clockwork had arrived and started descending.

"Well, glad to see you both are re-acquainted. I already Danny here about how you escaped and how you were training. I am glad at least the both of you now know." said Clockwork

"Thank you clockwork, I am glad you helped me and um, sorry about the outfit." said Nathan as he showed the ruined outfit.

"Oh that, don't worry that thing is old anyway. Now I should probably give you the outfit that will be more suitable for combat." said Clockwork as he went towards his computer and he then pressed a few buttons which brought out the new capsule revealing a suit of black and white. It was again with a trench coat and has the moon crest symbol on the chest. It also came with a black helmet which was showing the mouth section and had a red line going down. "This suit is not only invincible but also useful for many things. It can handle the heat twice as strong as the sun, can't be frozen and it can immediately regenerate you and itself. Also it can mold itself into different outfits if you need a quick change and it can help you hack into any technology."

Both Danny and Nathan were just staring at the suit in awe and then immediately going towards the capsule to check out the outfit.

"Man I should get myself one of these outfits!" said Danny

"Good because I have one for you too." said Clockwork as pressed buttons to get out another capsule.

"What?" said Danny as he looked at the capsule to see another outfit same as Danny's original outfit but now with white cape and green visors. The outfit had whiteline going down from the body to his boots and it had green orbs on his hands and legs.

"Like Nathan's outfits, it can handle anything it dishes out and it can protect you from really heavy damage. Also the orbs are to help you control your power as well, I only had one inhibitor ring left so I made the outfit help you control your power." said Clockwork

"Speaking of which, where did you get this ring anyway? And why would Danny need to control his power?" said Nathan as he observed the ring.

"Well, it was a device made by my good friend Dr Gerald Robotnik. He originally made it to help one of his friends control his powers. He wanted to do great thing I wanted to him make more rings but sadly he was killed when he tried to make a cure for his grand daughter." said Clockwork with a depressed face but he then quickly changed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." said Nathan

"Its fine, we all learn to move on like you did." said Clockwork

"So what now?" said Danny

"Well its obvious, you both are going to go out to the real world and face any dilemma together." said Clockwork

"Well I guess we have to start somewhere." said Nathan as he finally geared up to his new outfit. Danny was also wearing his new outfit as he was getting ready to go ghost.

"Well both of you should go now, I gave you both a place in the ghost zone and I gave you all the training that I could. I just hope you can use it for the best." said Clockwork

"Thanks clockwork, I couldn't have survived without you. I am really glad we met." said Nathan giving his usual bow of gratefulness.

"I also have to thank you clockwork, if it wasn't for you I would have lost another great friend of mine." said Danny

"It's fine both of you are always welcome here." said Clockwork. With that both Danny and Nathan flew away at max speed but just as they flew away, someone else jumped in.

"Did you do it clockwork?" said the mysterious figure.

"Yes, I did. Now both of them won't be able to unleash their powers and go crazy." said Clockwork

"Good, and you know what to do if they do unleash their full power." said the other figure

"Yes, after all I know everything. Now then please leave." said Clockwork and both figure left.

"I just hope I won't have to do it." said Clockwork

At the basement of the Fenton's

"Are you sure its ok for me to be here?" asked Nathan

"Yeah, its perfectly fine. My parents got rid of all the weapons when they realized I was half ghost. I want you to come up and meet my folks, at least that way they know whose the good guy. Come on, their up stairs." said Danny as he turned into his human form. "How come you're not changing?" asked Danny.

"Well, it's because I'm already a ghost. You see, I was born half ghost and I came out like this. It was for this reason I needed a helmet cos unlike you I can't change my appearance." said Nathan as his clothes started to change into a white shirt with black jeans. He had black converses, a pair of glasses, a white watch and he wore a black jacket. Man did he look cool, after that he finally got ready to meet Danny's family. Both of them finally started to go up the stairs and they went towards the kitchen.

"Mom, dad Jazz!" said Danny as he saw his family.

"DANNY!" yelled his mom, dad and sister as they all jump towards their family member who was gone for a day. They all hugged each other as Nathan just stood there and watched the great family moment.

"Danny you have no idea how worried we were. I missed you so much!" said Maddie. As she kept on hugging her son.

"What happened to you son?" asked Jack still hugging his son.

"Mom, I'm glad to be home too but the truth is, I'm only alive because of him." said Danny as he pointed towards the stranger just standing there. But it was then that everyone was completely shocked to see the person standing there.

"Um...hello there." said Nathan as he waved to the family.

"No way! Can it be...Nathan Wright?" asked Maddie with a shocked face.

"But how? You were told to be dead...so how are you...?" asked Jack

"Don't worry dad. Let me explain guys." said Danny as he started explaining about how he escaped and all the things he went through. During then Danny also explained about how everyone moved on from the Wright families death and what happened with all their assets.

"Oh so my uncle took over the company. Well I guess that's good, at least the company is being handled by someone we trust." said Nathan.

"Yeah, but so what are you gonna do now? Do you have a place to stay?" asked Jazz

"Well, I guess I have a place in the ghost zone but other than that, I have nothing." said Nathan

"Well, you could always stay with us. After all you did save our son and we are really grateful." said Maddie

"Thank you for the offer but I guess I need to be a bit independent. I can't always be relying too much." said Nathan

"But hey, you should know that you're not alone. We're here to help you too, so try to depend on us sometimes." said Danny

"Thanks Danny but I'm sure my uncle wouldn't mind having me back if I see him again." offered Nathan as he got ready to leave.

"Well, I guess its worth finding out. Come on, the Wright and Co, got moved to another location. I can help you get there." said Danny as he went ghost.

"Thanks Danny." said Nathan as he finally got ready to leave changing his clothes into his ghost form. Nights!

They both flew up and went through the roof. Before heading over to the Wright and Co, they decided to look around and check out all the improvements of the city. The city sure was cleaner and had went through a lot of changes. The city buildings became larger and people were more friendlier towards everyone. They went to Nasty Burger but only Danny went to get the burgers since they were still concerned that people weren't ready to meet the Nathan Wright that was considered to be dead. After Danny was done getting the burgers, he quickly flew up to the roof to find Nathan but he was gone. Danny quickly looked around and started flying everywhere to look for him. He then quickly went to the one last location he could think of and it wasn't the best idea. He then flew to the one location which was the cemetery where the Wright family was buried. And to no surprise he was there in front of their graves, both Angeline and Michael Wright. He was jus stood there but using Danny's x-ray vision, he could tell that Nathan was shedding tears.

"Are you ok?" asked Danny as he went towards Nathan holding the nasty burgers.

"I can't believe that they are gone...I just can't believe it." said Nathan as he started crying and collapsed. Danny just stood there as he saw his friend crying, he couldn't help but blame himself for his friends misfortune.

"Nathan...I'm sorry. I shoul..." said Danny

"No Danny, its fine. This is something I have to go through and I will. But as their son, I should at least be respectful and do what I need to do." said Nathan as he put down the blue flower on both their graves.

"I finally realized who I am and what I need to do. I promise to both of you, as long as I live, I will never let anyone ever get hurt ever again." said Nathan

Danny was just about to go and comfort Nathan but then Danny and Nathan quickly saw a explosion in the sky. Danny and Nathan quickly flew up to the sky to see what was going on and he saw Ember covered in bruises and burns. She was flying at max speed and it seemed she was being chased by Skulker.

"What the? Why is Skulker chasing his girlfriend?" said Danny as they both flew towards Ember and Skulker. "Nathan! Can I trust you to handle Skulker while I go heal Ember?!"

"Sure thing Danny!" said Nathan as both ghosts went there separate way.

Ember was about to collapse due to fatigue but Danny quickly swooped in and carried Ember bridal style. He then quickly took her down to the ground and started healing her.

"Dipstick? What are you going here?" said Ember as Danny quickly used his ice powers to heal her.

"Saving your sorry butt! So be quiet while I heal you!" said Danny as he tried to heal Ember.

"What about Skulker?" said Ember

"Don't worry, a friend of mine is handling it." said Danny

Up in the sky

"What does that whelp thinks he's going?" said Skulker as he flew towards Ember and Danny. But then out of nowhere a fist quickly came in and punched Skulker out of the way.

"You should be more concerned about me!" said Nights as he got in a fighting stance.

"Who the heck are you?!" said Skulker as he took out all of his weapons

"The ghost who's gonna kick your can!" said Nights as he flew straight towards Skulker charging his hands with ecto energy. Skulker then quickly shot out rockets and energy blasts through his weapons. But Nights quickly went intangible dodging all attacks and he then quickly blasted his energy from his palms. Skulker took a direct hit from the attack and then Nights quickly grabbed Skulker and threw him to the ground. Nathan then quickly descended to the ground in front of Skulker.

"Had enough?" asked Nathan with a smirk under his helmet. But then Skulker quickly blasted an energy ball directly at Nights head. Nights quickly fell to the floor.

"Of course, I can. I may go down but in the end, it will be you on the ground." said Skulker as he stood up and kicked Nights helmet off revealing his face.

"What?! It can't be!" said Skulker as he started to back away.

"Yea, I'm still alive!" said Nathan as he got up.

"No! The boss isn't going to be happy." said Skulker as he tried to fly away, giving Nathan a confused face.

"What? What boss? What are you talking about?" said Nights as he tried to fly after Skulker

Nathan then quickly flew after Skulker try to ask or demand him for answers. But back with Danny and Ember, Danny was finally done healing Ember.

"There, that should do it!" said Danny as he finally stood up.

"Thanks for the heal babypop but why did you help me?" asked Ember as she tried to get up.

"Well, lately I've been noticing how you weren't trying to take over the world but instead trying to spread your music without hypnotizing them. I really thought you were changing and I thought I could give you that chance." said Danny

"Oh...thanks Danny." said Ember

"(Woah, she actually called me by my name.) So why was he after you in the first place?" asked Danny

"Well, we broke up and he seriously didn't take it well. But I'm glad you came to save me." said Ember with a blush.

"Oh...I'm glad your okay. But hey I wasn't the only one who saved you. It was also Nath...where are they?" said Danny as he tried to look around for Nathan

At another place, Nathan was still flying after Skulker for answers about his mentioned boss.

"Stop following me!" said Skuker as he tried to fly at top speed

"You're not going anywhere!" said Nathan as he flew after Skulker but then he quickly shot an ecto beam towards Skulkers jetpack.

"Gotcha!" said Nathan as he finally started to catch up to Skulker and then he quickly rushed in front of him and kicked him to the ground.

"Now you will tell me who your boss is? And why would they be disappointed that I'm not dead?" yelled Nathan as he pulled out Skulkers head from his mechanical body.

"You think I didn't know that you were a tiny frog. I read almost all ghosts in the ghost zone and your nothing special so tell me, who is your boss?" said Nathan

"Ok ok, I will tell you who it is. Please don't kill me!" said Skulker. "I was paid with another ghost, I had the job to go get some blue prints and get some materials from the ghost zone. Vortex was the other ghost that day, he was going to be given some kind of device to boost his weather powers." said Skulker

"So your telling me someone paid you guys to attack us?! IT WAS YOU!" said Nathan as he was about to burn the life out of Skulker

"Yes but it wasn't me who got paid to kill you! It was Vortex!" said Skulker completely scared.

"Well! Who was it? Who paid you to do it?" said Nathan as his eyes kept blinking red and green

"It was...it was John Wright!" said Skulker. And as soon he said that name, Nathan's eyes just went from green to blood red, at that point Skulker quickly escaped from the mechanical head and started flying away.

"No...no...NOOOO!" yelled Nathan as he had energy bursting around him and then out of nowhere the skies started to go black and his entire body was covered in red energy. Just then Danny quickly arrived to the scene to see his friend losing control. Just then...

"TIME IN!" said Clockwork as he quickly jumped in but surprisingly Nathan wasn't affected by the time out. He was still crying and yelling with that power exploding but Danny wasn't affected either.

"What happened? What's wrong with him, clockwork?" said Danny as he was really concerned about his friend.

"I thought the inhibitor ring would make him hold back his power but it looks like I underestimated him!" said Clockwork as tried to conjure something up.

"But what's going on? Why is he exploding his energy? said Danny as he could feel the energy starting to spread.

"He's really angry! He found out something that made him release all of his power!" said Clockwork

"What? What did he find out?" said Danny

"He found out that his uncle tried to kill him!" said Clockwork with disappointment

"What?!" said Danny

Well end of another chapter. Please do R&amp;R and I hope you carry on reading. Thank you and good night!


	4. So we learn the truth

Chapter 4 - So we learn the truth

Nathan was still bursting his power causing his surroundings to become dark and red. Danny was trying to get Nathan before he destroyed everything.

"NATHAN! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" yelled Danny as he was trying to reach out to him but the force was too strong.

"Don't bother Danny, the energy he's releasing are strong enough to kill you. We have to stop him with this!" said Clockwork as he took surprisingly another Inhibitor ring.

"I thought you said you only had one?" asked Danny

"Now is not the time, we have to put this ring on is arm quickly!" said Clockwork as he tried to slow down time as much as he could.

"Alright, here I go!" said Danny as he rushed towards Nathan while he was still slowed down. He then quickly put the ring on Nathan's left hand. Clockwork then quickly returned time back to normal as Nathan's power finally started to calm down and afterwards he collapsed.

"Is he ok?" asked Danny as he got closer to see the collapsed ghost.

"Yes, he will be fine. The Inhibitor ring was used to deplete his power but it looks like one wasn't enough. It's just temporarily knocked him out, he will be fine." said Clockwork as he picked up the collapsed ghost.

"So what did you mean that his uncle killed him?" said Danny with anger

"Well you see, its turns out that John Wright was the one who paid Vortex to attack Nathan's family." said Clockwork as he took Nathan to a bed. He then put him on the bed and left.

"What do you mean "turns out"? You knew did this didn't you! Scratch that, you know everything." said Danny

"Yes, I knew but I didn't have the right to tell him. I am sorry I had to hide it from him or else he would have done something we would regret." said Clockwork

"But he found out like this instead. I don't get it why would he want to have his own family killed?" asked Danny in confusion.

"Well maybe because he..." said Clockwork but then an explosion came from Nathan's room. Danny and Clockwork quickly rushed to the room but there was a giant hole on the wall and Nathan was gone.

"What happened? Where is Nathan?" said Danny

"He's gone to do settle his score" said Clockwork but as soon as he said that, Danny quickly flew away and went to Amity Park.

"Please stop him in time." said Clockwork

Back in Amity Park, Nathan was flying at top speed flying from Danny's family portal and he tried to fly around to find the new Wright and Co. He didn't know where it moved to but then out of nowhere, his vision just went black and white.

"What the? What's going on?" said Nathan as he tried to rub his eyes and look again but it was black and white again. But randomly it started to go back but he knew where to go.

"What is this? Is this some kind of sonar?" said Nathan."Well whatever, I still need to find him!" said Nathan with rage in his voice. He then quickly flew towards the target, he just knew where to go.

Danny finally reached his portal and got out to the sky. He then quickly rushed towards the Wright and Co and when he got there. He witnessed the worst imaginable scene. The building was covered in fire and everyone was escaping and there were G.I.W everywhere.

"Oh no! Is Nathan still there?" said Danny as he flew around the building to look for Nathan.

Inside the top office.

"Cough*cough I need to get out!" said John (Wright). He kept bashing into the door trying to open the door but no luck but then a figure appeared behind him.

"So it was you?" said the figure as we know is Nathan in his ghost form.

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you?" said John still trying to escape,

"You don't know who I am? I am someone who trusted you. Everyone I loved trusted you! We would always celebrate my birthday, I still remember every gift you ever bought me and all the times you would read me a bed time story when my mom and dad were too busy." said Nathan in a deeper voice.

"What?! It can't be...!" said John as he was starting to back off to the ground.

"That's right! " Nathan pulls off the helmet and slams it to the ground." It's me YOUR NEPHEW! NATHAN!" yelled Nathan with so much hate in his voice. As he started to walk closer to John, his eyes once again became red and the clear sky's were covered with lightning and the rain was just pouring down. John was still trying to open the doors but Nathan quickly grabbed him by his neck and lifted him to the air.

"I know it was you! You paid those ghosts to kill your own family! Why?!" said Nathan as he was tightening his grip.

"I did it...I did it because he took away everything from me! I was the one who was meant to marry Angeline, your father took her away from me. Even this...company should have been mine but...just because your father was...older! He had it all!" said John while choking

"So you were jealous?! You killed your own brother and family because you didn't have my mom and this stupid company?!" said Nathan as he prepared a energy ball in his other hand,

"That's right! I hated your father and that damn bloodline!" said John

Just then Nathan let his rage out and threw him towards the wall.

"How did you know about the blood line?! I have the memories of all past ghost masters and you weren't one of them!" said Nathan

"That's because...I was adopted into this family! I never had a chance to experience that power. Your father told me about it and how it can only be attained by those of the Wright family bloodline and when I tried to obtain that power. It almost killed me but then I heard, once the user of that power is dead. Then the next one to get the power is the one who the person trusted and loved." said John as he was breathe.

"You didn't know did you?" said Nathan

"Know what?" asked John

"The power didn't move from my dad to me, I am the power." said Nathan

"What?! What are you talking about?" said John

"The power of the ghost core moved from my dad to my mom when she became pregnant. The ghost was still with my mom but it decided to infuse with me as I was about developing." said Nathan

"So your telling me..." said John

"That's right! I am the power! I am the power that you tried to steal and in the end, just wasted your effort! You killed my family for nothing! And now I will get revenge!" said Nathan as he was about to blast John but then Danny quickly came in and made a ghost barrier. The blast got repelled through the roof. The room was about to completely burn down so Danny had to hurry.

"Nathan, what are you doing?! I know what he did was wrong but you can't kill him." said Danny as he was still behind the ghost shield

"Danny stay out of this!" said Nathan as he punched the shield sending Danny towards the burning wall. Nathan then quickly charged energy blasts in both of his hands. Danny then quickly flew straight to Nathan and slammed him to the wall.

"Nathan! You don't need to do this! If you do this, you will forever regret this!" said Danny as he let Nathan down. Nathan then started to have tears roll down his eyes.

"I just...can't forgive him. For all things, he did!" said Nathan while crying as his eyes changed from red to green again.

"I know but that doesn't mean you need to kill him. He will forever walk with this shame knowing that he tried to kill everyone he cared for only to get nothing out of it. I will always be here to help you whenever you need someone," said Danny. But just then as Nathan was about to get up he saw John quickly take out an ecto ray gun and he quickly tried to shoot Danny.

"Danny, watch out!" said Nathan as he quickly pushed Danny out of the way and blasted John with a energy blast. Nathan took a direct hit to the shoulder but the blast quickly sent John out of the window sending him to his doom. Nathan quickly ran to the window to see his uncle on the ground, dead. Just then lights quickly started shining towards the window. It was then everyone on the ground saw the Nathan with a bleeding shoulder. Everyone was surprised to see a member of the Wright family still alive and it was then all the G.I.W quickly getting their weapons ready.

"GHOST! Stand down and your under arrest for the murder of John Wright." said one of the G.I.W.

Just then Danny quickly grabbed Nathan and went invisible. Danny then quickly grabbed Nathan's helmet and started flying,

"Danny...I killed him." said Nathan shivering

"I know...but if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be here right now, I'm sorry that I got in the way." said Danny

"Thanks Danny." said Nathan as he collapsed.

Danny was about to take Nathan to his house to heal with some ecto-dejecto but then

"(Danny are you there?)" said Clockwork via telepathy

"Clockwork, yes I am here. I have Nathan with me too but he's in a really bad condition," said Danny

"(Don't worry, just bring him to me realm.)" said Clockwork

"Ok got it!" said Danny as he went full speed to Clockwork's realm.

Clockwork's realm

"Good your here." said Clockwork as he quickly grabbed Nathan and put him on the bed to rest.

"So what are we gonna do? The entire world knows that Nathan is alive!" said Danny

"I didn't think I had to do this but I have no choice now." said Clockwork as he started walking to his vault

"What are you talking about? Do you have a plan?" asked Danny

"Yes, I do but before I put it into action. I need Nathan's permission." said Clockwork as he went into his vault and took out something that Danny couldn't believe was in his hand.

"Isn't that the Reality Gauntlet?" said Clockwork

"yes, it is and if your wondering why it wasn't destroyed, it's because it regenerated itself. It is one of the ghost zone's most powerful artefacts and it cannot be so easily destroyed." said Clockwork as he started to put the gems into the gauntlet.

"So what do you plan to do with that thing?" asked Danny

"I was planning on using it to make everyone forget that Nathan was the one who killed John." said Clockwork

"Will it really work?" said Nathan as he finally woke up.

"Nathan! Are you ok? How is your wound?" asked Danny

"I'm fine, turns out my wound healed by itself. I didn't even know I had regeneration. But back to the subject, can it really make the people forget about me killing my Uncle." said Nathan

"Yes, it will but I didn't want to take any actions until you decided if it was ok." said Clockwork

"I think I have to in my current situation. But I don't want you to just make them forget my identity, I want you to make them forget me completely." said Nathan

"But why?" asked Danny

" I don't want people to recognize me as a rich kid who lost his parents by a ghost attack. I want to be normal and lead the life that I never was able to. That was the reason why my dad brought me here in the first place, if I can I will also use my powers to help out as much as I can." said Nathan

"You can also have this, if you like." said Clockwork as he handed Nathan a phone.

"What's this?" said Nathan as he saw the phone screen. It looked like Nathan's bank account which currently held £5,889.

"What the? Why do you have my bank account?" said Nathan

"I know everything and do me a favour and refresh that page." said Clockwork. Nathan then refreshes the page and see's the number £1349,067,944,267.00. This just made Nathan's jaw drop to the floor.

"What the? How did this happen?" said Nathan

"I took the liberty of taking all of your family assets and sending it to your bank account. And with this people will never suspect a thing." Clockwork then quickly wore the reality gauntlet and quickly used it's power to make everyone forget about Nathan and the incident at the Wright and Co, regarding John's death. The world will never know that the Wright's youngest son survived or who he is.

"It's done, no one knows who you are and you can finally live the new life that you wanted." said Clockwork

"Thank you Clockwork. For everything, saving me, training me and helping me realize who I really am and what my destiny is." said Nathan as he did his bow to show his appreciation.

"It's ok, I just want you to be happy. I hope you and Danny can work together to keep this world safe." said Clockwork. With that both Danny and Nathan quickly flew away and went to Nathan's hideout. Danny was awed to see so many technology, vehicles, suits and rooms. They spent time together discussing about their past and all the things they went through as a kid. Danny explained about his life as a kid and the choice he had to make for the future (the ultimate enemy). It was then that Danny invited Nathan to have dinner with his family at his house. They both quickly went to their house and came out of the ghost portal even though he could still make portal's by himself (I forgot). They then quickly morphed into their human clothes and greeted the family. They all smiled and enjoyed their meal together but in the end, a scene of a happy family ended up bringing a tear to Nathan's eye. Nathan asked to get some air.

"I'm gonna go and check on him." said Danny but Jazz puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Um Danny...can you let me handle this?" asked Jazz

"Are you sure?" asked Danny

"Yeah, I think I can help him calm down." said Jazz as she got up from her chair and went to see Nathan on the roof. Nathan was wiping his tears but then Jazz came through the door. Nathan quickly put his glasses back on.

"Hi Nathan...it's me. So are you gonna be ok?" said Jazz as she opened the door to see Nathan just standing there looking to the sky.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thank's for letting me have dinner with your family." said Nathan

"Of course, Danny told us about how you saved him after he went unconscious against Vortex. So I am glad you were there to help him." said Jazz

There was an awkward silence for a while but then Jazz turns to see Nathan still flowing tears through his eyes.

"Um hey, are you ok?" asked Jazz as she tried to get closer to Nathan

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I never expected to face such pain. I guess it was true that you won't know how precious someone is until you lose them." said Nathan as he wiped another tear. Jazz quickly went hugged Nathan from the back.

"I'm really sorry that you lost your family...but you're not alone. Danny and me will always be here no matter what it is and our parents will always welcome you here whenever you need a place to stay. I may not know the pain of loss but I want you to know, you don't have to go through it alone." said Jazz as she carried on hugging him.

"Thanks Jasmine...Danny is really lucky to have someone like you in his life. Someone to always be there whenever he needed someone and someone to listen to him." said Nathan as he looked to the stars.

"You also have me to listen to you whenever you want. Remember, were a family now and I will be here for you always." said Jazz as she let Nathan go. Nathan quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and put on his glasses.

"Thank you Jasmine, I should probably go apologise to your parents for leaving like that." said Nathan

"It's fine my parents were just worried about you and please, just call me Jazz." said Jazz

"Ok...Jazz" said Nathan as they both went through the door and left. Little did they know that someone was watching them from above.

"Way to go Jazz, I am glad you cheered him up." said Danny floating in the air. Just as he was about leave, his ghost sense kicked in. He quickly turned around and saw someone he really didn't expect.

"Ember? What are you doing?" asked Danny

"Hey Dip...Danny. I just wanted to talk. Don't worry I'm not going to mid control or attack you." said Ember

"Um...ok." said Danny as they both started descending to the roof.

"So what did you want to talk about?" said Danny

"I just wanted to thank you properly for saving me today." said Ember

"Oh...don't worry about it Ember. I just did what any guy would've done. So don't worry about i..." said Danny but then just as he was about to finish he could feel someone's lips on his. He saw Ember kissing him without hesitating. They finally broke out from the kiss.

"Um...why did you just kiss me?" said Danny with a giant blush on his face.

"Danny...all my life, I always ended dating nothing but jerks. But you actually...cared for me. Even though I attacked so many time and tried to take over the world. You still saved me that day and I...started to have feelings for you. I really think I love you." said Ember with a blush. She just couldn't believe that she told her first enemy that she loved him.

"Ember...I think I felt the same way for you once. When I first met you, I thought you were a really cute girl but once I realized that you were my enemy. I just couldn't see myself falling for you after that. Not to mention I'm with Sam now. I can't just cheat on my girlfriend." said Danny with regret. He knew he wasn't being faithful towards Sam.

"But I can change. Just for you, I can do anything for you." said Ember trying to change his mind.

"I'm sorry Ember. I'm afraid it's a bit too late right now." said Danny as he finally tried to fly away. But then Ember quickly grabbed his new cape.

"Danny I know what I did in the past was wrong but I swear, I will change from now on." said Ember as she quickly gave Danny a peck on the cheek and quickly teleported away in flames.

"I'm sorry Ember but I couldn't do it." said Danny as he finally reverted to his human form and descended to the ground.

Well at least both characters now have someone they could get close to but they still need more time alone and more time together. Still R &amp; R if you wish and the pairings will finally begin.


	5. TRD - So we are given the truth

After the introduction of our two characters lives, we can now finally begin the first arc.

**The Return of Pariah**

**So we are given the truth**

It had been a few months since the incident at the Wright and Co, everyone had another memorial for John Wright but people forgot about who killed John. Everyone came to give their prayers to another lost soul of the Wright family but the real question for the people was what happened to their assets? Luckily Clockwork quickly took all the assets and stored them to Nathan's realm in the ghost zone, in actual hard solid money. Sadly they needed 11 rooms since there was way too much money everywhere and he didn't really have a reason to spend it on anything. Nathan had started his own business of Law and Order, he called it the Wright Law office. He took his lawyer exams, easily passing them. He quickly became a lawyer offering his services for $150 (which is surprisingly meant to be cheap). But he just didn't want to stop there, Nathan would constantly keep training his ghost skills with Danny to get stronger control of his rage powers and he didn't want to let the power control him.

Nathan's realm in the ghost zone. It seemed like both Danny and Nathan were training their powers. Both Danny and Nathan were wearing black tank tops, with white shorts and training bands around their hands for safety.

Nathan was fighting with full force using his many different martial arts technique that his mother had taught him, he had strapped many weights on his legs so it would become more difficult. They were all 2 tons each but he was still swinging his legs and arms pretty easily. He first started with taekwondo trying to kick all the metal dummies with his swift kicks and trying to dodge their punches at the same time.

Danny on the other hand was training his strength, he was doing weight lifting with two buses at the same time with both of his hands. He was constantly pushing them up and down but it didn't matter since it barely felt like a problem to him, They both had started getting stronger after they experienced their rage get the better of them. Nathan then collapses to floor breathing hard being tired.

"Hey Danny...maybe we should take a break now." said Nathan while breathing hard. Danny then quickly threw both the bus to the side.

"Yeah...I'm starting to get a bit hungry myself." said Danny as he started to drink some water and he passed another bottle to Nathan. Nathan quickly grabbed the bottle and started drinking too.

"Thanks for calling me over for training, I really need to start getting stronger if I want to survive. Lately all the ghosts have been upgrades themselves." said Danny as he sat down to the ground.

"It's fine Danny. After all, we both need to get stronger if we ever want to protect the one's we care about." said Nathan as he got up and started to wipe the sweat off his head with a towel. Danny was sitting there being in thought as he still remembered the night that Ember confessed to him. He was still thinking about the soft lips that touched his.

"Danny? Hey man...you there?" asked Nathan in confusion.

"Huh?...oh yea, I'm fine. Just thinking of something." said Danny as he tried to hide hid blush. Nathan quickly noticed his blush and said "You mean the night that Ember kissed you?"

"What?! How did you know?" said Danny blushing like crazy.

"Oh please Danny. That night I knew you were floating up spying on me and Jazz. I was able to sense pretty easily but I noticed another power source. After me and Jazz had our conversation, I quickly sent my clone to check up on you but when I got there, I saw something interesting. You and Ember kissing." said Nathan with sly smile. Danny was just silently staring at Nathan not being able to believe that someone had seen him make out with his enemy.

"Um please don't tell anyone. It would be weird if my friends or enemies find out that I lik...I mean I kissed her!" said Danny blushing like crazy. Nathan quickly noticed his expression change and suddenly had the smile like spongebob when he found out squidward liked krabby patty. Nathan then quickly went up to Danny's face.

"You like her don't you." said Nathan with that smile. Danny's just covered his face and carried on blushing until he finally took a breath and sighed.

"I think...I do. But I can't do it. She's my enemy and I have Sam now, I'm not gonna cheat on her." said Danny with a bit of disappointment.

"Cant or won't? Danny I know you are with Sam but will you still be able to love her as your thinking of someone else?" said Nathan. Danny started to wonder the question himself but he didn't know how to answer. Danny quickly got up.

"Sorry Nathan but I need to go pick up Sam today from the airport. Thanks for having this conversation with me." said Danny as he started to head inside. Nathan just stood there and looked at Danny thinking

"(Danny, I hope you can make the decision soon.)" said Nathan as he went inside too.

Elsewhere in an unknown area.

It was dark and misty, there was a giant castle completely abandoned. Surrounding was a giant barrier so that no one would be able to enter and outside of it was a single figure with a hood and cape covering his face.

"Soon..." said the figure as he teleported away.

Amity Airport

Danny was with Jazz waiting for Sam to arrive from her trip to Africa, she had left to Africa because she wanted to help them grow more plants and trees. Sam being a daughter of a rich family was also able to help the native's of that location to help and preserve some of the more important attractions. She ad also gone to help all the animals to be protected from any type of poacher activities. Danny was wearing his usual jeans but his time he wore a black leather jacket with black sun glasses. Jazz however was wearing giant coat and ear mufflers as she was freezing. It was October so it was only a two months away from Christmas.

"Seriously Danny, how are you not cold?" said Jazz as he tried to warm herself up.

"Jazz did you forget? I have cryokinesis, Clockwork told me that I can even survive the freezing cold of space." said Danny.

"Kind of make's me wish I had those powers" said Jazz

Just then all the passengers were coming out of the airport and Danny was starting to look around trying to spot Sam. However that wasn't really difficult since he could clearly noticed the Goth girl wearing a giant black coat with ear mufflers. She had a suitcase and bag, Sam was looking around for Danny.

"SAM!" said Danny as he quickly rushed towards his girlfriend. Sam then quickly see's her boyfriend and quickly runs towards him too. As they both got together, Danny quickly picked her up and kissed her, they both started kissing each other and finally broke out.

"Sam, it's been way too long since I've seen your beautiful smile." said Danny with so much joy.

"Danny, you have no idea how much I missed you. I just wanted to come back and see my boyfriend again." said Sam as she kissed him again. Jazz just stood there being happy for her baby brother. Jazz then went over to the couple.

"Hey Sam." said Jazz as she waved to her friend.

"Jazz! It's been way too long." said Sam as she hugged her friend. Danny then quickly grabbed her bags and all three of them started heading towards Jazz's car. As soon as Danny put Sam's luggage in the trunk, they all quickly started heading towards Sam's home. During the travel Sam told Danny about her travel and about how she helped the native's of Africa to help out their natural state. Danny also told her about all the thing's that had happened at Amity Park while she was gone. Danny also told Sam about his new friend Nathan and all the things they had to go through. Sam felt pretty bad about the things he went through and wanted to try and help him cheer up but Danny told her about how he was finally able to move on. Sam ended up falling asleep and she was leaning on Danny's shoulder, Jazz finally go to Amity Park and started to head over to her house. They finally get there.

"Hey Sam, were here." said Danny as he woke up Sam.

"Oh...we are?" said Sam as she was rubbing her eye. Everyone quickly got out of the car, Danny then quickly got out of the car and got Sam's luggage from the trunk. It was then that Sam's parent quickly got out of their house and started rushing towards their daughter.

"Oh my Samiekins! You have no idea how much I missed you!" said Sam's mom as she hugging her daughter. Sam almost couldn't breathe.

"I missed...you too mom. Now please...let go!" said Sam as she finally escaped her mom's hug.

"Come now Samantha! We have a lot of catching up to do and then we must immediately go to the mall to get you a new dress!" said Sam's mom. Sam just ended up sighing already being bothered by her parents as soon as she got home. Danny then quickly got her luggage and took it up to her room and as Danny was about to go down stairs but then he was stopped by Sam's dad.

"Um hello there sir. Can I help you?" said Danny in a nervous voice.

"Danny, I want to have a word with you. So can you please come with me." said Sam's dad as he took him to the kitchen.

"Um, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Danny. Sam's dad then quickly turned over to Danny with a serious face.

"Danny...I want you to break up with Sam." said Sam's dad shocking Danny.

"What? Why would want me to that? I didn't so something wrong did I?" said Danny completely confused.

"Danny, lately with the events that have been occurring in Amity Park has made me realise that I can no longer keep my daughter in such a dangerous place. I know you are trying your best to keep us all safe but even I know when there is a limit." said Sam's dad.

"Sir, I know your are doing this for the sake of your daughter but isn't this a decision that Sam should make on her own? I love her and she love's me, I don't think she would appreciate it if her father tried to break up apart." said Danny

"Danny, there is also another reason why I don't want you to be with her. It's because..."

At the living room

"Thank's for the lift home Jazz." said Sam.

"No problem Sam but I should be going now. I have a report I have to give in a couple of days. You should probably spend some time with Danny, he has missed you for a very long time." said Jazz as she got ready to leave. Danny then arrives from the back.

"Oh hey Danny, I'm gonna go home now. Make sure to come back home by 7 at least." said Jazz but then Danny quickly started walking towards Jazz with his head down.

"Um Jazz, I actually want to go home too." said Danny surprising both Sam and Jazz.

"Well ok, I guess you should probably rest anyway Sam. The trip must have been really tiring so I guess we'll see ya later." said Jazz as both Jazz and Danny left. They both got in the Jazz's car and strapped their seatbelts. Jazz however noticed how her brother wasn't feeling well.

"Danny are you ok? I thought you would be excited to see your girlfriend again." said Jazz

"It's nothing Jazz...I just want to go home." said Danny with his head down

"Um ok." said Jazz as she started her car and started driving towards their got out of the car and Danny just quickly went through the door and went to his room. Both his mom and dad noticed their son's expression and were started to get worried. Jazz then come's in through the door.

"Um Jazz, is Danny ok? He didn't look so well." said Maddie

"I don't know mom, he wasn't feeling well ever since we left Sam's house. I thought he would be glad to see her but he just looked depressed." said Jazz worrying about her brother.

"Don't worry Maddie, I'm sure Danny will be back to his normal self again." said Jack

Danny kept his head down as he went towards his room. He then quickly took off his jacket and threw it to the side, he then jumped to his bed. He was still thinking about what Sam's dad told him.

"Sam...how could you?" said Danny

At another location in the ghost zone. The mysterious figure from earlier had been trying to find Pandora's temple. He finally reached his destination and saw the his goal. He then quickly descended to the ground and started to go through the grass maze. He was then surprised to see a Minotaur there with an axe ready to attack, the Minotaur then quickly charged towards the mysterious figure but the guy just raised his and blasted a an energy beam strong enough to put a hole hole through the Minotaur's chest.

"Pathetic" said the MF (Mysterious figure, can't be bother to constantly put "mysterious figure")

The MF just continuously kept on going through the maze completely destroying everything that came in his way. He then finally got to the location that he was waiting for, Pandora's temple, he then quickly blasted the door's down. This immediately got the attention of Pandora herself.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY HOME?!" yelled Pandora

"That would be me, I have come here for one the legendary items." said the MF.

"I know what you are talking about and you WILL NOT HAVE IT!" said Pandora as she charged towards the MF and and blasted energy beams towards him but the MF just went intangible and dodged all the attacks. The MF finally started to flying towards Pandora and gave her a strong punch sending her through a wall. Pandora's rage just exploded as her hair started blazing and she attacked him with a giant fire ball. The ball hit him directly and it caused the entire area to be covered in fire.

"That should take care of you." said Pandora as she finally reverted her hair back to normal.

"You shouldn't expect too much." said the MF who was protected by a ghost barrier. Pandora just got completely shocked as one of her most powerful attacks was useless against him. The MF then quickly made an energy ball and slammed towards Pandora's face, completely knocking her out. The MF then quickly took off his burning cloak and the figure behind this was...VLAD PLASMIUS. He had the same outfit as before but without the cape. His hair was a lot longer than before and it was more like his human hair but dark.

"You should have been more cooperative but I don't mind taking it by force." said Vlad as he quickly blasted the door next to him. The hole on wall quickly revealed the crown of fire, Vlad then flew towards the crown and put it in his ecto container.

"I would love to destroy you but right now I have a nigger goal that must be accomplished." said Vlad as he quickly flew out of Pandora's realm. "I now have the crown of fire, now I just need to grab the key from my lab and it will finally be completed." said Vlad as he flew at top speed.

Vlad finally reached his house and all he saw was a wreck. His entire house was destroyed and vandalised after he revealed to the world that he was a ghost. Everybody had hated him after the people figured out that he was trying to take over the world and he almost destroyed the earth for his own selfish gain.

"I don't have time for this, I have to get that key." said Vlad as he flew towards his old home. He had finally got it and found his home completely destroyed and all of his belongings either stolen or broken. But he didn't have time to focus on memories, he finally descended to his labs but in the end everything was gone. His lab was completely gone and all of his old technology were destroyed. There was nothing left to see, he just went to find what he was looking for. Vlad then quickly tried to go and find his vault but there was nothing to see. It seemed like someone had already come in and took all of his belongings.

"Darn it! The key isn't here!" said Vlad as started punching the wall completely destroying it. "I have to find that key no matter what! It's the only way I can get that power!" said Vlad as he tried to think of way to find the key. The key that was used to lock Pariah Dark but he wanted to unlock it?

Back at Amity Park, Tucker was still in his office doing more paper work but he was still wondering when he could finally take a break.

"Man, I haven't seen Danny or Sam in a very long time. I really should meet them soon." said Tucker as he carried on finishing his paperwork. But then just as he was about to finish, the window of the office just randomly opened shocking Tucker. Tucker quickly turned to look at the window and as he went to close it again.

"Boo!" Tucker then quickly turned around getting completely shocked and trying to find the source of the voice. But then he quickly saw someone descend to the ground, it was a good friend who he had not seen.

"Danny?! That was you?!" said Tucker in a pretty annoyed tone.

"Yeah, sorry Tucker but dude it's been way too long." said Danny as he chuckled.

"Well dude, it's definitely good to see you again. By the way I definitely love your new outfit." said Tucker as he was checking Danny's new suit.

"Thanks Tucker, it was given to me by Nathan." said Danny

"Nathan? You mean the one after Valerie?" said Tucker completely confused.

"Oh no, I'm talking about the one from the Wright family." said Danny completely shocking Tucker.

"What?! Danny what are you talking about? Isn't he dead?" said Tucker

"Well actually..." said Danny as he explained about all the things that both Danny and Nathan had to go through. His true lineage and how they both met each other,

"Wow, that is one heck of a story. I'm sorry he had to go through such things." said Tucker as he felt bad.

"Don't worry, he was finally able to move on from the pain. He finally understood his true purpose and decided to accept his fate." said Danny

"Well I'm glad you got his back Danny. Let him know if ever needs anything, I'll be glad to help him." said Tucker

"Don't worry, he can get anything he wants. Nathan has his parents assets and believe me, he isn't going to run out any time soon." said Tucker

"Well that's good to know. By the way, how is Sam? You guys picked her up from the airport didn't you?" said Tucker

"..." Danny couldn't answer as he just then remembered something that Sam's dad told him earlier that day. Danny just kept his head down as he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Um Danny? What's wrong buddy?" said Tucker worried about his friend.

"Tucker...I think I have to break up with Sam." said Danny completely shocking Tucker. Tucker couldn't believe what his friend just said, Tucker knew his friend had feelings for Sam but suddenly saying that confused him.

"Danny, what are you talking about? I thought you guys were perfect together." said Tucker

"Tucker...today Sam's told me something I couldn't believe." said Danny

"What did he say?" said Tucker

"He told me...that Sam already has a fiancée and she knew about it this entire time." said Danny with a sad face. This completely shocked Tucker and he couldn't believe that his friend's girlfriend betrayed him.

"Oh no...Danny." said Tucker feeling bad for his friend.


	6. TRD - So we listen to each other

**The return of doom - 2**

**So we listen to each other.**

**Tucker's office**

We carry on with the shocking news that Vlad was after the items which was used by Pariah Dark himself but he was also looking for the key to free him? What could he be plotting and what his goal with all of this? Only time will tell. With Danny, we found out that he had feeling's for Ember but he didn't want to do anything as he was already with Sam. Danny picked up Sam from the airport and took her home with Jazz but then disaster struck when Sam's dad told Danny something he couldn't believe. Turn's out Sam already had a fiancée and she knew about it but why didn't she tell Danny? With that lets carry on with the story.

"Oh man, Danny I can't believe it." said Tucker. He couldn't believe that Sam was cheating on Danny. This entire time he thought that Sam was in love with him but why would she lie to him.

"Tucker...I can't believe this. I thought she was my girlfriend, why wouldn't she tell me?" said Danny with a sad face. He then went towards the window and stared outside.

"Well...have you spoke with Sam about this?" asked Tucker.

"No...I haven't spoken with her ever since her dad told me the news. I just can't face her after this.£ said Danny

"Well I think you need to have a talk about this first. Maybe you should hear Sam's side of the story first." said Tucker

"...I think your right. Thank's for the advice Tucker, I should probably leave now since your so busy," said Danny as he got ready to leave.

"No problem man, remember I'm always here for you." said Tucker/ Danny then quickly got out of the window and started to fly towards Sam's house. Danny was still unsure if he would be able to talk to Sam, he was feeling pretty sad the fact that his girlfriend was cheating on him. He trusted her and he would always want to be with her after they got together. Danny had so many chances to get the girl that he wanted but he never took it because he wanted to stay faithful to the girl he loved.

Danny then quickly went at max speed to Sam's house but when he got there he didn't notice he had tears falling from his eyes. He then quickly wiped the tears and started descending down to Sam's room. Luckily for him no one was in her room, he was looking and then he quickly noticed a book on the table next to Sam's bed. Danny then went towards the book and it read, "Sam's Diary". Noticing how no one was around, Danny quickly opened the diary to see the many stories about their past trips and adventure that they had together. Danny kept flipping through the pages until he finally noticed a picture. He then took out the picture and Danny couldn't believe it. It was Sam in a white dress with blonde hair and she was standing next to a guy in a white tuxedo. He had white skin with earring and he had white hair with a pair of black glasses.

"So this is him." said Danny as he put the picture back into the diary and closed it. He couldn't believe that Sam had different appearance back then and how she was already with someone else. Danny was about to leave when the door started opening, Danny quickly went invisible. Sam came through the door wrapping herself in a black towel. She was about to start changing causing Danny to blush but then there was a knock on the door.

"Sam, can I come in?" said Sam's mom.

"Sure mom, come in." said Sam and then Sam's mom came through the door.

"Sam, I need to talk to you about something." said Sam's mom as she started to get near her daughter.

"Mom...I know. It's about my engagement with Pierre." said Sam and she looked down.

"Samiekins, I know you have feelings for Danny but you know that this engagement cannot be cancelled. You accepted this when we decided to move to Amity Park." said Sam's mom as she put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I know mom but I just don't know if I can do this. I love Danny but I also have feeling's for Pierre." said Sam completely shocking Danny. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Sam I know but you need to understand that this is an important choice you had to make and you decided to accept it." said Sam's mom.

"But that was before I met Danny, I'm sure if we met Danny sooner that you would have accepted him." said Sam.

"Honey, I am sorry but Danny is the protector of this city and you are the daughter of this household. You and Danny both have your own roles to accomplish but I'm afraid those roles are completely different. He is in a completely different world compared to us." said Sam's mom. Sam then went and sat on her bed with her head down.

"Sam, I know this is a difficult choice you have to make since I know how much you loved Danny but right now you have to complete your duty as the daughter of this household." said Sam's mom.

"I know mom, I love Danny but I still like Pierre more." said Sam. Danny at that point couldn't take any more and flew away from their house with tears just flowing down.

"Well Sam, you'll be glad to know I know I have someone else to. Someone who can be more honest about their feelings and not betray me like you did." said Danny as he generated a portal and flew through it.

Back at Sam's house

"Well Sam, I'll be glad to let you know that Pierre is coming to Amity Park to meet his fiancée." said Sam's mom with a smile. Sam then ended up blushing thinking about Pierre coming over.

"Oh...ok. When will he be here?" asked Sam.

"He will be here next week Monday. So I hope you can at least tell Danny before then." said Sam's mom.

"Sure mom." said Sam. Sam's mom then left her room and then Sam went to her diary on the table and took out her picture of Sam and Pierre. She was smiling but then a sad face arrived as she realised that she had to tell Danny soon. "How am I gonna tell Danny?" said Sam but little did she know that Danny already knew.

**In the ghost zone**

Danny was flying at top speed to the one person he knew could talk to. He was heading over to Nathan's hideout at top speed knowing he could talk to him to relieve some sadness. Nathan was at his hideout making a sandwich while looking over his notes for his next case but then Nathan quickly sensed a power coming towards his realm. He then concentrated his power and his surroundings went black and white and he saw from miles and miles away that it was Danny. Nathan then quickly went towards his computer to unlock the door to make sure that it would be open when Danny arrives. Danny then arrives at Nathan's realm and as he tried to knock on the door, the door automatically opened. He then flew threw until he got to where Nathan was.

"Danny, good to see you man. What's...up?" said Nathan but then he noticed how Danny's eyes were red because of all the tears he was crying. "Danny what's wrong?" said Nathan as he rushed towards his friend who collapsed on his knees.

"Can I stay here for a while?" said Danny as he covered his eyes with his arm. Nathan then noticed how Danny was feeling really bad and quickly helped him get back up.

"Sure Danny. You should probably go wash up, the bathroom in on the fourth floor first door on the right." said Nathan and then Danny just flew up trying to find it. Nathan knew that Danny was going to be here a while so he quickly used his telepathy to contact someone.

**Amity Park, Fenton's residence.**

Jazz was silently working on her paper for her college work but then out of nowhere a voice came in to her mind.

"(Um hey Jazz you there?)" said Nathan

"Huh, who is that?" said Jazz as she jumped out of her seat.

"(Jazz, don't worry. It's me, Nathan.)" said Nathan with telepathy.

"Your talking to me through your mind?" said Jazz

"(Yeah, I'm calling you to let know that Danny's at my place right now. He might be here for a while so I thought I'd let you know.)" said Nathan

"Why, what's wrong with him?" asked Jazz

"(I'm not sure, he was looking pretty bad. I'll try and talk to him.") said Nathan

"Thanks for taking care of Danny. Can you at least let him know that he has to be at home by 8 at least." said Jazz

"(Sure anything to help out.)" said Nathan as he disconnected telepathy.

"I do hope I can help **you **in the future too." said Nathan as he went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks.

Nathan then noticed Danny starting to descend to the ground. His eye's were still red due to the tears and then Nathan went towards Danny.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" said Nathan as he started walking towards the giant screen T.V in his large living room. Danny then followed Nathan and sat with Nathan on his leather couch.

"Yeah, the thing is..." Danny explained about his situation with Sam. He told her about him about how she already had a fiancee this entire time and she never told him. Nathan listened as he started to have some rage in him.

"I can't believe it. How could she cheat on you? I thought she loved you!" said Nathan in rage

"I don't know but she definitely like's him more than me. I dunno what I did to deserve this." said Danny as he covered his face. Nathan then put his hand on Danny's head.

"Hey come on, Danny. I know you are feeling bad but there are plenty of fish in the sea. I know you may have had feelings for her but I am sure you can move on from this. Just like how you helped me move on from parents death, I know you can be strong enough to get past this. Beside's we can always carry on looking until we find your right soul mate. (No pun intended)." said Nathan

"Yeah...thanks." said Danny as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No problem, oh and by the way Jazz wanted me to tell you that you need to be home by 8. Listen Danny, I need to head back to my office in Amity Park, so I will be gone for a while. Feel free to have anything in the fridge and watch T.V if you'd like." said Nathan

"Sure thanks. I'll definitely try and hook you up with Jazz if you want." said Danny shocking Nathan,

"Wait, what?! What are you..." said Nathan completely stuttering everywhere.

"Dude come on, I know that you have feeling's for Jazz. Every time you visit our house, you always keep on staring at Jazz. And ever since that night she decided to hug you and comfort you, I also noticed how she also had feeling for you too." said Danny with a smirk.

"Oh...it's that noticeable huh. Well...thanks for the offer Danny but I'm gonna try and get her attention on my own. Well I'll see ya later." said Nathan with a blush on his face. Nathan then quickly changed into his ghost form and started to fly away.

"Yep, it's just that noticeable." said Danny as he went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. He then quickly sat on the couch and turned on the giant TV.

Half an hour later, Danny was still sitting on the couch watching TV. He was bored waiting for Nathan to come back so he decided to fly around and check out the entire hideout. Man was that place huge, there were so many different types of rooms. There were weapon rooms, training rooms, clothing rooms, painting rooms, bathrooms, garages for every type of vehicle and even a movie theatre, Nathan had it all. Danny was still looking around but then his ghost sense kicked in, Danny quickly thought that Nathan had arrived from his trip and went back to the living room to find Nathan but...

"Hey Nathan you there?" said Danny as he started descending to the ground but he noticed someone else.

"Hey dipstick." said Ember as she was standing there with her normal attire and her guitar.

"Ember? What are you doing here? More like how did you find this place?" asked Danny.

"Well, I was flying around Amity trying to find you but I had no luck. Then I ran into your friend Nathan and he told me about this place. He said I could find you here and he told me about you and...your girlfriend." said Ember

"Oh..." said Danny with a disappointed face.

"Danny, I'm really sorry about what happened. You didn't deserve such a betrayal." said Ember as she tried to get closer to Danny but Danny just backed off.

"It's a bit pathetic isn't it. That night you told me about how you felt and I pushed you aside because I didn't want to cheat on Sam but turn's out she was cheating on me. I just look stupid now don't I." said Danny but then Ember quickly went and hugged Danny, shocking him.

"Danny, please. I'm sorry you had to go through this but your not alone. I am still here for you, I still loved you even after you denied me and I still will. I was always hoping you would look at me in a different way instead of your enemy." said Ember as she quickly kissed Danny. If this was yesterday, Danny would've immediately backed away but this time he accepted it. Both of them kissed each other passionately for a few minutes then they broke off for air.

"Wow...that was nice." said Danny as he was blushing. Danny was then thinking about all the trouble he had between Sam and how he knew he would have to give up on her in the end. It was then he finally knew what he had to do.

"Ember, I am prepared to respond to your feelings." said Danny as he kissed Ember again.

"You mean..." said Ember

"Yes Ember, I love you too." said Danny as both of them finally hugged each other and Ember was crying tears of joy. However they didn't notice that someone was watching them from outside of the base.

"Your welcome Danny." said Nathan as he was floating in the ghost zone.

In another location of the ghost zone, Vlad was still flying around to find the key of Pariah's Sarcophagus.

"This is useless! I will never find the key at this rate but I just got an idea that can make this search a lot easier." said Vlad as he started started flying towards the far frozen.

"Isn't that...Vlad Plasmius?" said Fright knight. "I thought he was abandoned from his own world. Why is he heading towards the land of the far frozen?" said fright knight as he started to fly towards his direction.

Vlad finally arrives at the land of the far frozen.

"So here it is, I need to get that infi-map!" said Vad as he tried to fly but then..

"Why are you looking for the infi-map?" asked Fright knight behind Vlad.

"So it was you who followed me here. I could sense a powerful ghost heading my way but I didn't know you got so much stronger." said Vlad as he tried to observe the knight ghost.

"Just answer my question!" demanded Fright knight.

"Very well, I am going to use the infi-map to get obtain the items that will give the the power I need to take over the ghost zone." said Vlad with confidence.

"Your talking about the ring of rage and the crown of fire, aren't you? I don't see how you intend on doing that when the ring of rage is in the Sarcophagus." said Fright Knight

"I know...that is why I am going to release him from his sleep." said Vlad with confidence completely shocking Fright knight at the thought of Pariah's return.

"What?! Are you mad? If you release him, he will completely destroy everything! You will not stand a chance!" said Fright knight

"That was in the past, I now have a weapon prepared that can easily destroy Pariah. I already have the crown of fire and once I destroy Pariah, I will use both the ring of rage and crown of fire to take over the world! No longer will I be put aside, I will make them suffer for abandoning me and throwing me to the wayside!" said Vlad

"You fool! You would risk the existence of the ghost world and your human world, just for your selfish desire?!" said Fright night.

"I no longer have a home or a place in this world after I revealed to the world who I was. That's why I will have to create that place in this world and nothing will stop me!" said Vlad

"Not if I can't help it! I will not let you do this, Plasmius!" said Fright knight. The fright knight then quickly rushed straight towards Vlad and slammed him to the ground of the frozen land. Vlad then quickly used his legs to kick him off the ground and he blasted him into the air. Vlad then quickly cloned himself into 4, then he concentrated his energy in his hand and blasted it at fright night. But just before the Fright Knight got hit, he quickly made a crystal shield completely deflecting all the attacks.

Fright Knight then used his hands to burn the land around Vlad's clone, this caused Vlad's clones to return to his original body. Given the chance, Fright knight quickly charged towards Vlad and punched Vlad in the face. Vlad was sent flying towards a glacier and he crashed right through it. Fright Knight jsut stood there thinking it was over but to be on the safe side, the quickly blasted many energy bolts straight towards where Vlad landed. The entire glacier and icebergs started tumbling down around but then the glacier quickly exploded. Vlad's head was bleeding but he was still powered up and ready to fight.

"I'm impressed Fright Knight! When did you become so strong? Maybe after I defeat Pariah, you could be one of my henchmen." said Vlad.

"Don't flatter yourself! I will not let you release Pariah once again!" said Fright Knight as he quickly made a giant flaming crystal. Vlad seeing the attack quickly prepared himself and charged his hands to unleash a powerful energy blast. Fright Knight then threw his flaming crystal towards Vlad but he responded wit a giant energy blast which completely swallowed the meteor and sent Fright Knight flying towards the sharp icebergs. Fright Knight then had a few ice spikes pierce his arms and legs, Vlad then took the opportunity to punch the Fright Knight directly on the chest and then blast a energy beam right through his chest. The blast created a giant explosion and when Vlad tried to the Fright Knight, he had already escaped.

"Well, if that's all. I'm gonna continue my search for the infi-map." said Vlad as he started to fly towards Frostbite's kingdom.

Elsewhere the fright knight was on his stallion and he was barely alive as he had a giant hole on his chest.

"I...must warn the others!" said Fright Knight as he was rushing for help.

Another chapter completed. Please do R&amp;R and hope to see you in the next chapter.


	7. TRD - So it's too late

The Return of doom 3

So it's too late

Last time we left off, we now knew of Vlad's secret plan of releasing Pariah Dark to get the ring of rage and the crown of fire. He planned on taking over the ghost zone with both of the items and make the human world pay for abandoning him. However Fright Knight caught wind of this situation and tried to stop Vlad but turn's out Vlad was a lot stronger than before and he almost killed Fright Knight. The Fright Knight was able to luckily escape but he still had a giant hole on his chest. As for Danny and Nathan, we found out who Sam's fiancée is and how she really felt towards him. Danny being heart broken went to the one person he could speak to about this, Nathan. Nathan realising the situation that Danny was going through knew the best cure to help him out and called upon another friend. Ember finally found her way to Nathan's hideout and tried to cheer up Danny. With that both Danny and Ember finally were able to connect to each other and express their feelings. Now we carry on...

Nathan was standing outside his realm being able to see that sending Ember was good idea.

"Well...glad to know that you're finally feeling better." said Nathan as he was about to fly into his realm but then his black and white senses kicked in, He was able to sense a weak ghost spirit flying around and quickly went to the source to find him. Nathan then saw the source of weak signal and saw a knight on his stallion flying around but he was seriously injured. By that, I mean a hole on his chest.

"Must...find...help..." said Fright Knight but he then ended up collapsing and he fell off his horse. Nathan then quickly rushed over to him to help him out.

"Hey are you ok? Dumb question, he has a hole on his chest!" said Nathan as he quickly grabbed the knight and took him to his realm.

Back at Nathan's realm, Danny and Ember were still making out but then Nathan just came in with a knight.

"Huh? Nathan when did you get here?" said Danny quickly breaking off from that make out.

"No time Danny! We need to get this guy to a healing pod, NOW!" said Nathan as he took the ghost to the experiment room. Danny was definitely shocked to see one of his foe's in a really bad state.

"The Fright Knight? What happened to him?" said Danny

"I'm not sure but when I found him, he was already like this." said Nathan as he quickly put the knight into the healing pod. Nathan then quickly went to the computer and began the healing process for the Fright knight.

"I don't get it? What happened to him?" asked Ember as she looked into the healing to see the Fright Knight's wound.

"Well with his bad state, I noticed how he had a broken rib, impaled legs, fractured arm and a major concussion. I'd say he will be in there for 4 hours, 26 minutes and 17 seconds." said Nathan as he was working on the computer.

"I don't know how you knew all that but...ok." said Ember.

"The Fright Knight's pretty powerful, whoever did this to him must have been really strong." said Danny as he observed Fright Knight's wounds.

"I'm not sure either but let's wait until he's done being healed." said Nathan as they left the room.

4 hours, 25 minutes and 54 seconds later.

"Healing Process: Completed! Now releasing the subject." said the computer as the healing pod finally opened and put the Fright Knight back outside. The Fright Knight finally stood up and looked around.

"Ungh...where am I? What is this?" said the Fright Knight as he tried to look for his armor (Yes, he was semi-naked when he entered the healing pod). The Fright Knight was actually bald and had cyan coloured skin, his eye's were green and had a really toned body. As he finally got his strength again, his head finally started to burn up again. He then found his armour on the table next to the computers and he started to put on his outfit.

"Good to see your awake again." said Nathan;s voice. The Fright Knight then quickly turned around to see his saviour and he just carried on wearing the armour.

"So you brought me here?" asked Fright Knight.

"Healed you, saved you and repaired your armour." said Nathan.

"I thank you, you have my gratitude. But I cannot stay here for long, I must get back immediately." said the Fright Knight as he put on his helmet.

"Which reminds me...I have a few questions for you. What exactly happened to you?" asked Nathan

"Well, let me try and tell you from the start. I'm the Fr..." said Fright Knight but then.

"You're the Fright Knight, a strong warrior who strive's to put fear into people's heart. Other than your normal ghost powers, you also have the power of ecto crystals, pyrokenisis, teleportation and telekinesis. Don't bother with introduction's I know all about you. But my name's Nights." said Nathan using his ghost form name.

"I see, I guess I should tell you about what happened." said Fright Knight as he told Nathan all about his fight with Vlad Plasmius. He also told him about Vlad's plan on releasing Pariah Dark and what his aim's were.

"So the ring of rage and the crown of fire...I see. He's already after the infi-map too huh? That's not good." said Nathan not really worrying.

"How can you be so calm? If he releases Pariah Dark, then armageddon will be unleashed." said Fright Knight being concerned.

"Well, that's true. I did my research I have heard about Pariah Dark but I'm calm because Danny beat him before. I'm sure he can do it again." said Nathan

"Yes but you forget that Phantom had a mechanical armour when he fought Pariah and now he does not. Phantom may be powerful but he is clearly no match for Pariah." said Fright Knight.

"You know, you're underestimating him. You clearly don't know the new powers that he collected." said Nathan.

"Well even so, I have no time for this. I must go and stop Vlad before he get's the key." said Fright Knight as he was about to leave but then Nathan quickly put is hand on his shoulder.

"If your going, then I'm going with you." said Nathan as he changed into his ghost form.

"Very well but we must hurry." said Fright Knight as he quickly flew out of Nathan's base and called his trusted steed, the Nightmare. It was then that a horse with giant black bat like wings, and flaming hoofs had arrived. It had sharp teeth, a horn and a red eyes. The Fright Knight then quickly jumped on and started riding away to the land of the far frozen. That was where Vlad was trying to get the infi-map. Nathan then quickly followed them at top speed.

"So where is Phantom?" asked Fright Knight.

"After the first hour of waiting for you, they left for a date." said Nathan with a smirk.

"They?" asked Fright Knight.

"Yes, Ember and Danny. It seems like they finally were able to tell each other." said Nathan.

"How could they be wasting time like that when we have a crisis in our hands?" said Fright Knight.

"Well, I guess I didn't know how severe this situation was. But I'm sure we can still handle it." said Nathan

"I hope so, Vlad plasmius is a strong opponent now. We must be be ready to take on all foes." said Fright Knight as he flew at top speed.

At the land of the far frozen. It was complete mayhem, the land was completely destroyed and there were many creatures running away, the far frozen (Yes, that is their name). In the main kingdom there was a giant castle made out of sturdy ice, but there were still explosions everywhere. Inside the castle, Frostbite was heavily wounded and had a bleeding face. Vlad however was walking through many of Frostbite's soldiers.

"This can all be over if you just tell me where you hid infi-map!" said Vlad as he started destroying his kingdom.

"I demand you stop this Vlad! What do you want the map for?!" said Frostbite as he was coughing ecto plasm.

"I have no reason to tell you, just hand it over or else I will destroy everything standing in this kingdom." said Vlad. As he started to get closer to Frostbite and then he grabbed him by his neck.

"You know Frostbite, most of your people are already suffering because you didn't get this over with. You are already failing your kingdom." said Vlad as Frostbite realised the danger his people were in.

"Alright...it's over there." said Frostbite as he pointed towards a wall with a curtain. Vlad then went towards the wall and ripped the curtain to reveal vault camouflaged with ice. Vlad then proceeds to smash down the door with his new strength and it reveals a box made of glass which contains the Infi-map.

"Now then...to get what I came for." said Vlas as he quickly smasked the glass and took the map. "Thanks for cooperating, I will now take my leave." said Vlad as he used the map to leave. Just then Nathan and Fright Knight quickly bursted in seriously late.

"Oh no, we have missed him!" said Fright Knight. Nathan and Fright Knight then looked around to see all the damage that was caused by Vlad. Nathan then quickly rushes over to the knocked out Frostbite.

"Looks like he suffered some fractured ribs, a broken arm and lots of bruises but luckily his ice ability is healing him. But it may not be fast enough!" said Nathan as he quickly brought out his own version of the Ecto-dejecto. He then quickly used it on Frosbite which immediately healed him. Frostbite then woke up and quickly tried to attack Nathan but he quickly dodged it.

"Woah calm down! We're here to help you!" said Nathan as Frostbite as he quickly rushed to the vault to find out that the map is missing.

"I thank you for your aid but I am afraid, it is too late. Plasmius already has the Infi-map and we must get it back. My people also need my help!" said Frostbite as he quickly tried to leave.

"Frostbite don't worry your people are fine. I gave your medics the ecto-dejecto formula and they are making more for all your people." said Nathan

"I am truly in your debt, thank you for helping my people. But why? Why would Vlad go so far to get the infi-map?" wondered Frostbite.

"I believe I can answer that." said Fright Knight. He then told Frostbite all about Vlad's plan to release Pariah and get the power items back.

"I see, Vlad must be stopped! If he releases Pariah again, then our world will be doomed!" said Frostbite in deep thought.

"I know but we have to do it together. I know that Pariah also has an army of his own and we must be prepared if the worst come's to worst." said Nathan

"I understand, but what is it that we can do? Vlad could be anywhere by now and he may already have the key and could be going to free Pariah now!" said Frosbite.

"Don't worry, it's only beeen 5 minutes since he left with the map. I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far." said Nathan as he started getting ready to leave.

"And where are you going?" asked Fright Knight.

"I'm going to find Danny, right now we could use all the help we can get. If this situation is getting really bad, we can use all the help we can get." said Nathan.

"You know the great one? Who are you?" asked Frostbite.

"I'm Nights, I am his friend. Fright Knight I need you to go and tell every ghost about this situation. We must immediately get ready to evacuate or team up if Pariah escapes." said Nathan as he quickly flew away.

At Amity Park

Danny and Ember were enjoying their date as they went to go get some drinks. Ember took Danny to a clothing store to get get some new outfit to match the occasion. Ember was now wearing a black tunic dress and black jeans. She also had her hair tied down instead of firing up and she also wore shoe's like Jazz and her usual make up. Danny was now wearing blue jeans, black converses and a red shirt. Both of them were enjoying their date, they went to the movies and even going to the music store. Danny then bought Ember's newest CD and listened to it with Ember in his CD player.

"Wow, Ember today has been a really nice day. With all the things that have been going on in the past few days, I'm really glad we got together." said Danny as both of them started blushing.

"Danny...this was that one moment I was waiting for. The chance to finally be with the one I loved." said Ember as she hugged him.

They were then at the pier when both of them were staring at the sunset, admiring it's beauty. It was then Danny turned to see Ember but he was surprised to see Ember with the light shining on her face. He really admired her beauty.

"What is it Danny? Why are you staring at me?" asked Ember. Danny then quickly snapped back to reality and thought of what he was doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just...staring at someone beautiful." said Danny causing her Ember blush. It was then that they were about to kiss but then...

"DANNY?!" yelled a voice that Danny didn't want to hear. Danny then quickly turned around to see Sam standing there in her usual attire. She was starting to have tears roll down her eyes as she couldn't believe that her boyfriend was cheating on him (Pssh, like your one to talk). Danny then quickly got up with Ember and started to move towards Sam.

"How could you?!" said Sam as she slapped Danny on the face. Ember was about to react but then Danny used his hand to stop her. Danny then just looked up and stared at Sam.

"Tell me! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" said Sam as she was crying.

"I could say the same for you, Sam." said Danny causing Sam to have her surprised face.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Sam.

"Sam don't bother. I know about your engagement with Pierre." said Danny. Sam was completely shocked at the fact that he knew about their engagement. She thought about how to tell him for hours and yet he let her know by doing this.

"How did you know?" said Sam

"I was told by your dad" said Danny. Sam was still crying at the fact that Danny had to find out. She couldn't believe that he would immediately ditch her.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?! Instead you just decided to date her instead?!" said Sam.

"Because I knew what was coming. I even knew you were prepared to let me go for the sake of Pierre. I know how much you love him compared to me, I was nothing but a substitute for him wasn't I." said Danny as he started feeling sad too.

"Then why didn't you break up with me first?! Instead you just decided to ditch what we had and date her?!" said Sam

"...Sam, we never had a thing to begin with. I realised that when you loved him more than me. Maybe it was better that I spoke with you first before doing something like this but what's the difference? In the end, we would've ended up with the same results anyway." said Danny as he was about leave. Sam then quickly grabbed Danny's hand.

"So does that mean...you never loved me?" asked Sam. It was then that all of them started to have silent moment. Until Danny finally spoke up.

"Sam...ever since we started dating. I always had the opportunity to cheat on you, every girl in school wanted to date when I told them who I was. But I never did it at all because I knew I had you. I always remained loyal to you because I loved you. And now I know that my love was misplaced." said Danny as he went intangible and let go of Sam's hand.

"Danny please wai..." said Sam but then.

"Look dipstick, you already made him suffer enough as it is. I don't want you to make him feel any worse." said Ember as she went near Danny.

"Danny can't you see she's playing you? She was our enemy!" said Sam. But then Danny didn't appreciate that comment.

"Don't ever say that again! At least she can be more honest about her feelings than you." said Danny as he put her hand on Ember's waist.

"Danny wai..." said Sam but then.

"DANNY! There you are, we need your...um, is this a bad time?" said Nathan as he quickly descended to the groups location. Sam was in tears and Danny had his hand around Ember's waist and he knew this was awkward.

"Don't worry it's fine. We were about to leave anyway. So what do you need?" asked Danny

"Um ok...Vlad's returned and he has the infi-map!" said Danny causing the entire group to get shocked.

"What?! That fruit loop's back and he has the infi-map!" said Danny. He then quickly turned into his ghost counterpart. "We need to go after him!" said Danny

"Right! My ghost sense was able to help me detect that he was somewhere in the South-West 50 miles." said Nathan as he got ready to fly.

"Alright let's go!" said Danny but then Ember quickly grabbed his hand and kissed him.

"Be careful out there ok. We still have a date tomorrow." said Ember with a smile

"Of Course, I'll be back don't worry." said Danny as he kissed her hand and started flying away with Nathan.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Nathan concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It would have to been sooner or later." said Danny as he kept flying head on.

Back with Sam and Ember

"You made a big mistake leaving him. He loved you and crushed his love." said Ember

"I don't want to hear that from you, you're his enemy! I know you will betray him soon." said Sam with hate.

"Your wrong, I really do love Danny and unlike you I don't plan on betraying him." said Ember as she teleported in flames.

Back with Danny and Nathan, they were still trying to fly around to where Vlad was but when they arrived, all they could see was hell. They located the place to be the head quarters of G.I.W in complete ruins, there were ambulances, police everywhere. Danny then quickly descended to the ground with Nathan.

"What happened here?" asked Danny

"Freeze, ghost! It was you and your friend here who attacked us wasn't it!" said Operative Q pointing his ecto gun at Danny and Nathan.

"We just got here! We don't even know what happened!" said Danny.

"A ghost came in and demanded that we give him the ghost key." said one of the scientist who was being questioned by the police.

"Danny, did you hear that? Vlad already has the key!" said Nathan. Both of them then quickly flew up to the sky and then Danny created a portal. Both of them then quickly flew right through and headed towards the final location they could think of. Pariah' tomb. Both of them flew at top speed trying to get their to stop Vlad but when they arrived.

"VLAD! STOP!" said Danny

"Oh hello there Daniel, I would say it's good to see you but in reality, it's not." said Vlad as he was about to open the tomb.

"Plasmius, you have to stop! If you unleash Pariah, then the earth will be destroyed." said Nathan

"You think I didn't know that? But this time I have a weapon that can beat him easily." said Vlad as he was about to open the tomb but then Danny quickly lunged towards Vlad and slammed him against the wall. Danny then proceeded to carry on punching Vlad but then Vlad quickly grabbed Danny's fist and punched him back sending him back to the original room.

"Danny are you ok?" asked Nathan

"Yeah, I'm fine but when did Plasmius get so strong. That punch seriously hurt!" said Danny rubbing his chin

Vlad then flew back into the room sending a giant energy ball towards both of them but Nathan quickly grabbed Danny and moved out of the way. Nathan then proceeded to round house kick Vlad in the gut and then grabbed Vlad's shirt to throw him to the roof. Nathan then quickly concentrated his energy in his hands and blasted Vlad out of the castle. Danny then came out of the castle to follow Nathan.

"Nice job! You got him!" said Danny. But then both of them got hit by a giant ecto ball. Vlad them came charging towards Nathan with a sword piercing Nathan's shoulder.

"AAGH!" cried Nathan in pain. Vlad then quickly punched Nathan to the ground and then used his energy beam to blast Nathan again. Nathan then got smashed into a floating island and had debris falling all over him.

"That should take care of you!" said Vlad and then as he turned around Danny came in and punched him. Danny then split himself into two and blasted a normal energy beam and an ice beam towards Vlad. Vlad got hit by both blasts and started flying back. Vlad also got frozen in a block of ice but then Vlad quickly bursted out of the ice and charged towards Danny. Vlad then slammed Danny to the castle wall by grabbing his neck.

"You have gotten stronger Daniel, maybe you should reconsider to be my son after I beat Pariah. I could even take Maddie after I killed your father" said Vlad. At that point Danny's eyes just went from green to red.

"Now you've done it." said Danny as he quickly grabbed Vlad's hand. Danny then spun three times and threw him in the air. Danny proceeded to follow Vlad and and carry on punching him constantly while blasting him with his laser vision. Danny then quickly used both of his hands to slam Vlad to the ground. Danny finally used his energy to blast Vlad with as many ecto energy as he could. He then finally used the last of his energy to use a strong ghost wail towards Vlad.

During that very moment, Nathan got out of the debris and pulled the sword out of his shoulder. His body then started to heal by himself. Nathan then looked up to try and find Danny and Vlad. He quickly used his ghost sense and turned everything into black and white. He then saw Danny but this time he wasn't black and white but instead he was glowing red,

"What the? Danny is that you?" said Nathan until he saw a giant wail. The sound was so strong and he covered his ears.

"A sound wave which can generate an extremely powerful and highly destructuve sonic scream made out of pure ecto energy. Danger level : 10/10!" said Nathan like a computer. His body then quickly starting to feel a bit weird. He then quickly got up and flew towards Danny.

"Danny! CALM DOWN!" said Nathan he quickly used a full nelson him. Danny was still screaming and using a wail but then he finally calmed down.

"Ungh...what happened?" said Danny. Nathan lets go of him and quickly explains what happened. Then both of them looked down to find a body of Vlad just lying there.

"It's a good thing we stopped him." said Nathan but just then, Vlad's body then quickly disappears.

"What?! Where did he go?" said Danny.

"It was just a clone but then that means!" said Nathan

Back in the castle, the real Vlad was looking for the key and then he finally found it.

"Now then!" said Vlad as he quickly went to the tomb and inserted the key. Danny and Nathan quickly fly down but it was too late.

"VLAD! NOOO!" said Danny but by then the tomb then started to re-open. The entire castle was shaking and all the ghosts were flying away because they knew what happened. Pariah was now unleashed.

"We're too late!" said Nathan and then the tomb just opened with a strong force bursting everywhere. Nathan was using his sense to see the power coming out and it was way too powerful, even stronger than the one that came from Danny's ghost wail. Coming out the tomb was a giant figure with metal boots and gloves, wearing a black eye-patch and having green hair. Wearing a great metal suit and skull clips for his black cape.

"I...have...RETURNED!" said Pariah with a force of energy unleashing a strong wave sending everyone in the room back. Vlad knowing the risk quickly flew away.

"Now...I will rule this planet and everyone in it! This world will be MINE!" yelled Pariah.

The Return of Doom - Part 3 end. Please do R&amp;R and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. TRD - So it was hopeless

The Return of doom 4

So it was hopeless

When we last off, we had Nathan quickly saved the Fright Knight from his doom. The Fright Knight then told Nathan about Vlad's plan to release Pariah Dark so that he could obtain the ring of rage. But to make Vlad's trip easier he then quickly decided to get the infi-map to make his search for the key easier. Nathan and the Fright knight quickly travel to the land of the far frozen to see that Vlad was already finished with the place. They then speak with Frostbite to help for future plans if needed, Nathan then proceeds to go and find Danny. Danny on the other hand was enjoying his date with Ember when he was interrupted by Sam, it is there that both Danny and Sam finally resolve their issue regarding their break up and tell each other the truth. Nathan then arrives at the location and goes with Danny to the location where he spotted Vlad's energy. The G.I.W headquarters but it was too late, the entire place was thrashed and destroyed. Danny and Nathan quickly rush over to Pariah's tomb to stop Vlad, however it was too late as Vlad was about to open the tomb. Danny and Nathan did their best to stop Vlad and fought him well, when Danny finally uses his ghost wail to defeat him. It turn's out that it was a clone and real Vlad was in the castle looking for the key. Vlad then found the key and opened the tomb, releasing Pariah. Carrying on...

Pariah was still releasing his energy signalling to all ghost that he had returned. Vlad had then decided to escape as he had to go get his weapon ready. Nathan and Danny however were still inside feeling the ultimate power being released.

"Danny! We need to get out of here!" said Nathan as he quickly started to fly away. Danny was also still in the castle feeling Pariah's power being released and this was without the crown of fire. Danny was still shaking as he couldn't believe how powerful Pariah was. Nathan then quickly flew back to grab Danny and then he started flying away. All the ghosts of the ghost then began to fly away as they knew the destroyed of the ghost world was unleashed.

"RUN! PARIAH HAS BEEN UNLEASHED!" said a random ghost but then everyone started to run away. All the different ghosts from before then started to run away. The box ghost, lunch lady, desiree, technus, Skuler and etc. It was complete chaos as all the ghost's were fleeing into the human world.

Back at Amity Park, everyone was going with their usual day but when they automatically started feeling an earthquake. But the people didn't even get a warning or anything, it just came out of nowhere but it was actually the force of Pariah being unleashed from the ghost zone. Surprisingly it was strong enough to reach the human world.

At the Fenton's residence

"Mom! Dad! What's going on?! Why is there a random earthquake?" said Jazz as she tried to hold on to something. Maddie and Jack were still trying to hide under the table to be safe.

"Jazz quickly get over here!" said Maddie but then an alert came in from their household. "Warning! Warning! Large number of ghost's are headed for the ghost portal!" said their home computer.

"What?! Maddie, we need to go and shut that portal!" said Jack as he was trying to run to the laboratory. But just as he was about to close the portal, the ghost's then came charging through the portal. Jack was then sent flying to the wall and was knocked out. All the ghost's then started flying around everywhere as they were still afraid of what was to come.

Back in the ghost zone, Danny and Nathan were still flying away from the castle. Danny was still trembling from the force he felt but the quickly snapped back to reality and then thought of how his family and girlfriend were.

"Danny? What's wrong?!" said Nathan looking at his friend who was really scared right now.

"...I'm sorry I just got worried about my family. But wait before we leave, I need to go get Ember before we leave!" said Danny.

"Don't bother! I used my sense to find any remaining ghost's and there is no one here. Only Pariah who's still throwing out his energy." said Nathan reassuring that his girlfriend was safe.

"Oh ok, we should proabably head to my house. My parents can use the ghost shield to prevent any attacks from Pariah!" said Danny. Then they both just flew at max speed towards Danny's portal.

Back the castle grounds, the many warriors who were nothing but bones had finally revived. Pariah had brought back three of his new general's to lead his army. Skull the Spartan, Shade the Necromancer and Vulture the Assassin. They all stood up started releasing energy of their own, they were still as powerful as when they were alive. Skull was wearing the usual Spartan outfit, a leather short and skirt with sandals. He held a sword and had normal Spartan helmet. Shade was wearing a black robe with black jewels on the end line of her robe and she had rings all over her fingers and sharp nails. Vulture was wearing a pure black outfit with a hood to cover his face, he also had a mask to help cover the lower part of face only revealing his vulture like eyes.

"It is good to see you all again, my generals!" said Pariah

"My lord, it has been too long." said Skull. Then all three bowed to Pariah on their knees.

"Stand my generals, together we will be recovering what I have lost. A few year's ago I lost to an enemy by the name of Danny Phantom. That day he beat me and locked me in my tomb but this time, it will be me who destroys him and I will reign supreme over those humans." said Pariad as he went towards a globe in his library and as soon as he picked it up. He crushed it without any hesitation.

"Of course, my lord! We will show those human's who the true ruler is!" said Shade.

"Good! Now then we must start the preparations for our war against the humans. Shade I want you to go and start reviving all of my soldiers and Skull, as soon as the soldiers are reborn. I want you to teach them combat so that the humans will not stand a chance." said Pariah. Both Shade and Skull then immediately started to go and do their duties.

"What do you wish of me, my lord?" asked Vulture as he kneed to Pariah.

"I have a special task for you. I want you to go and get my crown." said Pariah.

"Understood my lord! I will immediately go and retrieve it!" said Vulture as he quickly disappeared into the shadows.

"Phantom...I will get my revenge for what you have done to me! It is only a matter of time. Hahahahaha!" said Pariah as he went to his armoury to get his old mace. He then proceeded to use his powers to turn warp the entire of Amity Park into the ghost zone.

Outside of Amity Park, a giant black limousine was being driven towards Amity Park.

"Sir, are you sure it was a good idea that we came a few days earlier than we told them?" said the driver.

"Of course, I wanted to surprise her when I was gonna visit." said someone

"Well, it's good to know that you were finally able to meet her again after all this time. Isn't that right, Mr Pierre." said the driver.

"Yes, it will be good to see my fiancee after all this time." said Pierre but then the car just stopped stopped.

"Is something wrong, Pastel?" said Pierre

"Sir, I think we may have tooken a wrong turn." said Pastel

"What? But I'm sure that the map said to follow this way." said Pierre

"But there is...nothing here." said Paste.

As he opened the car window, where there was once a city called Amity Park. There was nothing but a giant crater.

Back at Amity Park, everybody was screaming and running away as the city was infested with over a million ghosts. Everybody tried to run away but ghosts were destroying everything on site. Danny and Nathan finally reached the Fenton's residence but as soon as they entered, they saw Jack lying on the floor after being knocked out from the ghost attack.

"DAD!" yelled Danny as he quickly rushed over to his fallen dad. As soon they heard the scream, Jazz and Maddie quickly rushed towards the laboratory to see Jack on the ground and Danny trying to wake him up. Jazz and Maddie quickly rushed over to see what happened to Jack. Nathan during then quickly proceeded to close the portal of the ghost zone.

"Mom! Jazz! What happened to dad?" said Danny as he used his ice powers to make a snow ball and put it on top of Jack's head.

"He came here to shut the portal but he must've been attacked by the ghosts." said Maddie concerned for her husband.

"Mom! Jazz! I need you two to go to the emergency ops centre and activate the ghost shield! I also need you to tell everyone to stay under the shield!" said Danny as he lifted his dad. He then proceeded to take him to his bedroom and laid him to bed. Maddie and Jazz then quickly went up to the emergency ops centre to activate the ghost shield. Nathan then quickly flew out of the house to help as many citizens to escape the ghost attack. Nathan quickly made a ghost whip and started to whack away as many ghosts as he could to help everyone out. Just then Maddie quickly activated their ghost shield. The ghost shield starts expanding everywhere causing all the ghosts to get pushed away and cover the town so that no ghost could enter. Everyone then starts running into the ghost shield.

"Citizens of Amity Park! We are now being under attack by ghosts! Everyone please seek refuge underneath our ghost shield! Everyone run towards the ghost shield!" said Jazz from the emergency ops centre. Everybody then quickly started running towards the Fenton Works to seek help.

All the ghosts were then being pushed away but surprisingly even Nathan was also being pushed away because of the ghost shield and this was mostly because he was never fully human but he was born a ghost. Just then the entire city was then covered in the Fenton's ghost shield. Danny then quickly went over to see that all of the ghost's had then been pushed away by the shield. But then he also noticed that Nathan was also outside of the shield.

"Nathan?! What are you doing outside of the shield?!" asked Danny.

"I think the shields recognised me as a full ghost so I got pushed with them. But Danny this isn't the time right now, you need to go back and take care of everyone." said Nathan.

"But what about you?" asked Danny

"I have a plan. Right now I am going to try and gather as many ghost's as I can that can help us later." said Nathan as he got ready to leave.

"Nathan wait! I know that Ember is also on that side of the shield right now so please, keep her safe." said Danny putting his trust on him.

"You got it Danny!" said Nathan as he quickly used his ghost sense to turn everything white and black. Luckily for him he got better control of it and it helped him seek out ghosts who he recorded in his memory. "Ok, the ghosts I have to find: Ember, Frostbite, Fright Knight, Princess Dora, Skulker, Box ghost, lunch lady, Walker, Wulf, Desiree, Klemper, Spectra, Johny 13 and Kitty." said Nathan as he used his sense to find all the ghosts who were designated as blue in his black and white ghost sense. He quickly found Ember first.

"Ember! There you are!" said Nathan as he quickly flew towards Ember.

"Nathan? Is that you? What are we gonna do?" asked Ember.

"Don't worry, Ember. Right Now, I'm gonna collect as many ghosts as I can and then take them back into the hideout. There we can communicate with Danny and think of a plan." said Nathan.

"Ok that's good. Let me help...collect?" said Ember confused.

"Sorry about this!" said Nathan as he used the Fenton thermos to suck Ember in. "You'll thank me later." said Nathan as he quickly went on and collected the rest of the ghost's in his list. He had already collected most of them and the last one was the box ghost.

"Where are you?!" said Nathan as he was still looking. Out of nowhere thought a ghost quickly jumped in front of him.

"Beware I am the box ghost. I will now use my new found powers to..." said Box ghost but then Nathan just opened up the thermos and sucked him in.

"Man they were right, he really is annoying." with that Nathan started flying straight towards his base but he could feel the tremendous power coming from the castle of Pariah Dark. He knew trouble was coming he didn't waste time and just carried on flying straight ahead. He finally reached his base and entered the security room, he then quickly activated base defense units and activated camouflage mode. The base was now covered in a ghost shield and invisible so that no one could easily find it.

"Ok, time to say hello." said Nathan as he opened the thermos releasing all the ghosts that he had captured. Ember, Frostbite, Fright Knight, Princess Dora, Skulker, Box ghost, lunch lady, Walker, Wulf, Desiree, Klemper, Spectra, Johny 13 and Kitty were all on the floor tired from their trip, being all cramped into one small space. They all then started to wake up.

"Ungh...where are we?" asked Desiree as she looked around her surroundings. They were in a black room with only a few lights and then they looked to see the figure in the black and white outfit.

"Good to see you're all awake." said Nathan. All the ghosts then began to wake up.

"Where are we?" asked Kitty as she tried to help Johny get up.

"You are all in my base. I have brought you all here because we need to work together." said Nathan as he stepped into the light.

"Why should we work with you? I'm not a team player and I always work alone." said Skulker as he was getting ready to leave. Nathan then quickly got in front of Skulker.

"You're right Skulker, I know you don't play with others. But right now, you can either choose to go and die or stay here and train." said Nathan causing Skulker to shut up.

"So you brought us to train here?" said Fright Knight.

"Yes, today I was able to examine the power of Pariah and his army. And I know that even all of us together have no chance of standing up against them. So I thought it would be best for us all to get together and help each other get stronger." said Nathan

"You are too foolish! Even if we try and train as much as we could, there is no way we will be strong enough to beat Pariah. It will take us years or even never." said the Box ghost.

"(Kinda sad when you're ratted out by the box ghost.) Yes, it's true that we will not be able to become as strong as he is but that doesn't mean that we can't beat him. If we can just put him back into the sarcophagus of forever sleep, then we can make sure that he won't be able to ever come here again." said Nathan.

"Great plan genius but how do you intend on doing that? The guy is more powerful than all of us and that's without the crown of fire." said Spectra.

"I know he is more powerful than all of us but we can beat him with this," said Nathan as he clapped his hands to have a virtual screen pop next to him. "Here I have the plans for the Fenton's Ecto suit. If we could make this armour then I'm sure that we could take down Pariah."

"But how do we intend on building something like this?" said Walker.

"Glad you asked" said Nathan as he pressed a button on the wall. Just then all the lights of that room had turned on showing the ghosts the entire room. There were mechanical engineering rooms, cafeterias, libraries, training rooms and computer rooms. "Here all of us will be able to work hard and train to get stronger against our fight with Pariah." said Nathan

"That's fine but it won't be long before Pariah's minions find this place." said Johny

"Doubt it, I made this place with a high and secure camouflage system which cannot be detected and I put a ghost shield around it so there is no way that he can get us." said Nathan.

"Well, even if we build this robot suit and train to get stronger, what will be the probability that we can actually beat Pariah." said Walker

"I know our chances may not be so great but this is why I have asked for all your help. Danny told me about how you guys helped defeat him before and I trust you guys to know that we can do it again. Danny and I are ready to risk our lives to right the wrongs that have happened and I'm sure we can do it again." said Nathan.

"I'm with you!" said Ember as she stood and went next to Nathan.

"What? Your actually siding with that lunatic?" said Skulker.

"Call him what you want tin head but at least he actually has a plan. Guys we can actually beat Pariah if we finally try and follow Danny's plan." said Ember.

"Do you actually think it will work?" said Spectra

"Right now this world is about to be destroyed and we're don't have many options. You guy's may not care that he take's over the human's world but don't you at least care that our own homes that will be destroyed" said Ember trying to convince them.

"I for one believe am taking Ember's side. She's right, we can't just sit here and let that monster take away our home." said Kitty as she stood up and stood next to Ember.

"If your with him, I'll be right next to you Kitty." said Johny as he too went with Kitty.

"I too will stand by you" said Desiree

"THE BOX GHOST too will join you!" said...you know

"I guess if there is no world, then I can't get their misery." said Spectra

"I too shall join you, a friend of the great one is a friend of mine!" said Frostbite

"There won't any rules with Pariah here so I guess I can join too." said Walker

"(My friend, I hope you will allow me to join you as well." said Wulf in his language.

All the ghosts decided to then join Nathan, except for one.

"Come on Skulker, I know you don't care about working as a team but right now, if we don't do this together. Then our chance of winning won't be any close.

"Alright fine...but after we defeat Pariah. You will become one of my targets again. I will never stop hunting you." said Skulker.

"Well then we all agree, we're going to work together to stop Pariah and then carry on with our normal life. If we survive." said Nathan. "Alright everyone, we need to start working on the ecto suit immediately, Skulker, I'm gonna need your help building the suit. Box ghost, klemper and Johny, I need you guys to go to the training room and get out as many training gear that you can find. We're all going to begin immediately. Ember, Spectra and Kitty, I need you girls to go to the weapons rooms and get as many equipment and weapons for the suit. Walker, wulf and frostbite, dora I need you guys to stay on alert and head to the computer rooms. I need you to send me signal if anything out of the ordinary happens. Rest of you can just help me prepare the plans and parts for the gear and suit." said Nathan. With that everyone then started to disperse and carry on with their duties. One of the ghost however was feeling out of it.

"Is something wrong?" said Nathan

"I'm not sure if I belong here. All my life I was pushed aside because of my powers, my powers made me an instant weakness." said Desiree. She was still wondering if she could do anything for the team.

"I know, I've heard about you. Desiree the genie ghost, going around granting people's every desire. But little do they know that the wish result in trouble some consequences. I know you also get stronger with every wish that you grant. Weakness: the misuse of her own ability. Threat level : 6/10!" said Nathan

"If you know so much about me then what's the point. You know I can't be as useful to you." said Desiree.

"I know you think your a nuisance to this team but your not. Your powers are one of the strongest available in this group, Danny also told me about your past life and experience you had to go through, I swear to you though. As long as me and Danny are around we will always be here to help you." said Nathan as he grabbed Desiree's hand. Usually Desiree would do her yell of "No man can touch me unless I wish it." However this time she accepted it. Desiree started to blush as the touch of a man was comforting, she was really glad to have someone at a time like this.

"Nathan we have something! We need you here now!" said Frosbite through the computer room. Nathan then quickly let go of Desiree's hand and flew up.

"What is it?" asked Nathan looking at the screen.

"It is someone who we have been waiting for." said Walker. Nathan then quickly looked up at the screen to see someone he really didn't expect. It was Vlad in his version of the Ecto suit. However the suit had a electro mace attached to the back to provide infinite power to the suit and he had equipped it with weapons from head to toe.

At Amity Park, Danny and his family were working in their emergency op centre when all of a sudden.

"Danny, I think you may want to come and see this." said Jazz. Danny then floated towards Jazz and saw Vlad in his newly built ecto-skeleton.

"So this was the new weapon that he was talking about!" said Danny as carried on staring at the screen. Maddie then quickly came over to see the screen and was surprised to see Vlad again.

"What is he doing here?!" said Maddie with an angry face.

"Something tells me that we are about to find out." said Danny.

Back in Amity Park, Vlad was in his new ecto skeleton ready to fight Pariah. He then quickly got ready to fly away but before he did, he had an announcement to make.

"Hello there citizens of Amity Park, it is I. Your old mayor Vlad Plasmius!" said Vlad as he started flying around the city.

"I cannot believe this! He's back!" said Tucker from his office. He was going to go and have a town announcement but then that happened.

"Woah! Its our old ghost mayor!" said Dash

"I have now returned to you all after a very long time. I came here because I wanted to rescue you all from this situation." said Vlad

"Say's the guy who is the reason for this catastrophe!" said Jazz

"And if you will, I will now go and show you all how much of a saviour I can be." said Vlad as he quickly flew right through the ghost shield in his ecto-shield.

"He's actually going to go and fight Pariah! Is he insane?!" said Danny

"(Danny can you hear me?)" said Nathan in telepathy

"(Huh, Nathan is that you?)" asked Danny

"(Yeah, it's me. Are you watching this? Vlad is actually going to go and try to fight Pariah all by himself.)" said Nathan

"(Yeah, I know. But doesn't he know for a fact that the suit has drawbacks! Some real drawbacks!)" said Danny.

"(He does, that's why he's using a battle mace to provide his suit with infinite energy.)" said Nathan

"(Well, then maybe he can beat Pariah. I mean I was able to beat him using the suit with that drawback and not to mention, Pariah doesn't even have the crown of fire.)" said Danny.

"(Wouldn't count on it, I was still able to sense Pariah's power and I know he is stronger than you told me. Vlad's gonna have to go all out if he want's to beat Pariah.)" said Nathan

Back into the ghost zone.

"I now have a chance to show these people that I am the saviour of this world!" said Vlad as he flew towards Pariahs castle.

At Pariahs castle

"My lord, I have found the crown of fire. It is coming towards us as we speak." said Vulture

"Ah good, so my crown is finally returning." said Pariah

"There is also another ghost that is headed your way. Should I deal with him?" said Vulture

"No there is no need. I have spent too long in that tomb and I think it's finally time I exercise my powers." said Pariah as started flying towards the gates of his castle.

Vlad then arrives in front of the castle.

"So here I am only moments away from destroying Pariah. I think this will be quite the moment, for me to become the king of the ghost zone and earth." said Vlad but then the gates of Pariah's castle then opened. Pariah then stood outside and stared at his mechanical opponent.

"So you have returned after all this time. You may have defeated me last time but now I have the power to destroy you." said Pariah.

"Oh please, you don't even have the crown of fire. I can now easily destroy you, and once I defeat you. I will have both the items and I will reign supreme on both Earth and the ghost zone." said Vlad

"You are quite confident but that will be your undoing!" said Pariah as he threw this battle mace towards Vlad. Vlad then proceeded to make a shield which completely blocked the mace and bounced it back. Vlad then quickly flew towards Pariah and started punching him continuously. But then Pariah quickly uses his eye beam to push Vlad to another floating island. Vlad then quickly charged his hand getting ready to shoot down Pariah but Pariah quickly rushed over and tried to strike down Vlad only to be hit full on with the energy blast. Sending Pariah to crash through his own castle.

"I have to admit, he's actually beating him." said Nathan

"Well if this is all, then I'm sure Vlad can easily beat him." said Skulker.

"I wonder." said Nathan

Back to the fight

Vlad was still chasing after Pariah and quickly grabbed Pariahs cape to throw him to the ground. Vlad quickly concentrated all of his power in his hand to make a giant purple orb and he threw it towards Pariah. The explosion was huge, it completely swallowed up the land and Pariah was no where to be seen.

"Just like that, I easily defeated him." said Vlad. Danny and Nathan were watching all that happened through their screens, not being able to believe that he actually beat Pariah.

"I can't believe that he actually defeated him." said Danny completely shocked

"Look's like he was able to do it after all!" said Nathan as he couldn't believe it.

"Well with that, I do believe that I should go and collect my prize!" said Vlad as he started descending to the ground towards Pariah's body. He was about reach for the ring but then Pariah's arm quickly grabbed Vlad's ecto suit and smacked him with his battle mace, cracking the glass the of the cockpit.

"Look's like you don't die that easily!" said Vlad as he started charging towards Pariah but then Pariah quickly round house kicked him and then he blasted Vlad towards the castle. Vlad then tried to get out of the castle wall and flew towards Pariah and slammed him to the ground. Vlad then quickly cloned himself into four, and started using a full powered blast at Pariah. Pariah then quickly used his battle mace to make an electric whip on the clones, the real one was then sent flying towards another floating island. The whip was still attached to Vlad so Pariah was swining him around as much as he could and using his full force, slammed Vlad into the wall of the castle.

"You didn't think I would lose that easily did you?!" said Pariah as he quickly charged towards Vlad to end his life but Vlad used his full powered rocket thrusters to grab Pariah and slammed him into the ground. Vlad then quickly flew up to the sky and started concentrating all energy again.

"I THINK THIS WILL DO IT!" said Vlad as he quickly blasted an energy blast as big as a giant kamehameha! Pariah was completely swallowed up by the explosion and there was nothing left of him.

"Do you think he finally did it?" said Dany

"I hope so, its better then to have Pariah loose and on the rampage." said Jazz

Vlad was finally sure that he defeated Pariah, but when he tried to look for any remains, there were none.

"Looks like I was too powerful for him but I ended up destroying the ring as well. No matter, when I tell the world about how I destroyed Pariah. They will finally return me to my rightful position as their ruler. " said Vlad as he was about to fly away but then a mace came in at swift speed completely shattering the suits arm, everybody was shocked.

"He's still alive?!" asked Danny.

"There is no way! Vlad blasted him with all he had! How did he survive?!" said Jazz

Nathan's Base

"How is this possible?!" said Nathan

"It seems as though not even the mighty ecto suit can stand up to him!" said Frostbite

Back to the fight, Vlad was completely surprised to see Pariah was still kicking. Vlad tried to retaliate but Pariah grabbed his other arm and ripped that off as well. At that point Vlad was scared, he knew his plans weren't working. He tried to escape but Pariah grabbed him.

"Trying to escape? I don't think so!" said Pariah as he ripped the suit in two and grabbed Vlad. Vlad was trying to clone himself but with no luck, Pariah then just proceeded to crush Vlad and kill him.

"Oh no! Now it's hopeless" said the Box ghost

"Calm down Boxy, I'm sure we can still defeat him" said the lunch lady.

But then...

"My lord, I have returned with this." said Vulture as he took out a bag which contained the crown of fire.

"Excellent job my minion, now I will rule!" said Pariah as he took the crown and wore it. At that point, his power was completely maxed out. He was sending out energy waves so strong it was causing quakes to the other side of the dimensions. It was even strong enough to make Nathan tremble as the power was too overwhelming.

"Ok boxy, now its hopeless." said the lunch lady.

With that chapter 8 - The return of doom 4 is over.


	9. TRD - So what now?

The Return of Doom 5

So now what?

Last time we left off, all the ghosts had ran away from the ghost zone as Pariah was now unleashed from his sleep. Amity Park was then under attack by all the ghosts who had escaped but luckily Danny's family quickly activated the ghost shield sending out all the ghosts from city. Nathan however was also caught in this because he was born as a ghost. Nathan then quickly used the Fenton thermos to go and catch an army of ghosts himself, Ember, Frostbite, Fright Knight, Princess Dora, Skulker, Box ghost, lunch lady, Walker, Wulf, Desiree, Klemper, Spectra, Johny 13 and Kitty. Nathan then proceeded to explain the plan to help defeat Pariah, though some denied at first everyone then decided to agree. At that point Vlad was now ready to use his so called weapon to defeat Pariah, it was the ecto suit that the Fentons designed. He upgraded the suit himself by adding new types of weapons all over the suit and he attached an electro battle mace to help give him infinite power. He had a great chance to defeat Pariah but in the end, Pariah came on top and killed Vlad. Pariah's general then quickly arrived with Vlad's bag which contained the crown of fire. Pariah was now wearing the both the crown of fire and the ring of rage, causing a giant explosion of energy. Now we carry on...

At the Fenton's work, Danny, Maddie and Jazz were still staring at the monitor not being able to believe what they just saw. They just witnessed Vlad getting killed by Pariah Dark, his ultimate weapon which Danny and Nathan thought was their last resort was destroyed and that was without the crown of fire. Pariah now finally had the crown of fire and was stronger then ever, it was now everything was lost forever.

Nathan's base

All the ghosts were also staring at the screen being shocked at the fact that not even the Ecto suit wasn't able to stop him. Nathan had put all of his hope in the ecto suit but seeing as how Pariah destroyed it easily without the crown. Now he knew that he had to come up with a different plan with Danny.

"Well this is just great, now what do we do?" said Skulker

"The suit wasn't even any good, now we have nothing to use!" said Spectra

"All is lost! We are doomed!" said the box ghost scared.

"Now, now boxie. I am sure we can still think of something." said the Lunch lady.

"How can you say that?! Did you not see Nathan's plan just fail in front of our faces?!" said Johny.

"Come on Johny! Let's still look at the bright side!" said Kitty

"And that would be?" said Dora

"Um...ok. I got nothing." said Kitty.

"Everyone enough!" said Nathan. All the ghost then immediately turned around to see Nathan. "Now I know that plan didn't work out right now but that doesn't mean we need to give up on hope. I'm gonna go and contact Danny and devise a new plan. Until then everyone I need you all to do as I say and follow your duties." said Nathan. Then all the ghosts then proceeded to carry on doing their duties and went their separate ways.

"This is just great, I need to contact Danny immediately." said Nathan as he quickly rushed into his computer room. He then quickly proceeded to try and send in a contact signal to where Danny was.

"Hope this work's" said Nathan as e quickly punched in the signal.

At the Fenton Works. Everybody was still trying to monitoring the situation and try to calm everyone down. They then quickly called in for everyone's help. Sam's family quickly came in to help everyone with making food for everyone in the city. Valerie and her dad came in to help monitor all the ghost activity outside of the ghost shield. Tucker was giving everyone an announcement to calm down and remain in their home's until further notice. The people of Amity Park were still scared because they saw Vlad getting killed by Pariah.

"What do we do now? The ecto suit was my last plan but Vlad just proved that isn't gonna work." said Maddie concerned.

"I don't know mom but we have to think of something." said Jazz

Then their computer started beeping up.

" What is it?" asked Danny. Jazz then quickly went to the computer and started looking over the signal from the computer.

"Someone's sending us a contact signal, their trying to connect to our computer." said Jazz. She then proceeded to accept the link and saw someone she wasn't expecting.

"Good to see you guys." said Nathan through the computer screen. Maddie and Danny then quickly rushed over to see Nathan through the screen.

"Nathan! Its great to see you, are you ok there?" asked Jazz

"I'm fine Jazz. I have several ghosts here who are helping me to keep the base safe." said Nathan

"Is Ember ok?" asked Danny.

"Don't worry Danny. She's right here too!" said Nathan as he moved aside for Ember to jump into the screen.

"Danny I'm so glad to see you." said Ember

"Me too Ember, are you doing ok there?" asked Danny

"Yeah, we're all doing all fine. Nathan has all us protected in his base. We're all doing our part." said Ember

"Good, I'm really glad to know you're safe. Listen Ember I'll try to visit the base soon, until then I need to speak to Nathan." said Danny.

"Sure Danny, I'll see you later and remember I'll be waiting." said Ember as she blew a kiss towards Danny and left. Jazz and Maddie were then staring at the ghost boy who was standing in front of the screen, they had no idea what was going on.

"Um...Danny what was that?" asked Jazz. She had no idea that Ember and Danny were a thing since they kept it a secret. Clearly Danny knew that his parents weren't going to accept him going out with another ghost.

"Young man...do not tell me that you are going out with...!" said Maddie

"Um...am I interrupting something?" said Nathan as he didn't know what happened. All he saw was Danny with an "I am so dead" face and Maddie staring down Danny with Jazz.

"No...no, nothing at all. So what do we do now?" asked Danny.

"Well I gathered up a few ghosts to help out planning our next strategy against Pariah." said Nathan as Frostbite, Fright Knight, Walker and Skulker arrived through the doors.

"Walker and Skulker? What are they doing here?" asked Danny

"Don't worry Danny. They're here to help, right now we need all the help we can get. After witnessing Vlad's suit getting completely destroyed by Pariah. I say we need to help create some modifications to the suit to make it more powerful." said Nathan

"The suit again? I thought we got past that, we all know that suit can't do anything!" said Skulker.

"That may not be necessarily true." said Maddie.

"What do you mean?" said Frostbite.

"Me and Jack were trying to re-develop the ecto suit using an all new type of power source. One that can make it 100 times more powerful and long lasting." said Maddie as she went towards the shelf to find the blue prints of the new power source.

"So what happened to it?" asked Walker.

"Well the truth is, we were working on it together with...the Wright family." said Maddie. Everyone then quickly looked over to Nathan with a confused face.

"You were working with my family? But on what?" asked Nathan.

"It was something known as the **ghost core"** said Maddie causing both Danny and Nathan to have a giant surprised face. It was the hidden technology that the Wright family has been working on and Nathan didn't even know what it was about.

"Um...Mrs Fenton. Can you please send me any kind of information regarding the ghost core?" asked Nathan.

"Of course, I have the blue prints for it. And please call me Maddie." said Maddie as she went towards the computer to send a file. Nathan then quickly took the file and opened it up as soon as he could. He was then able to read and go through the entire blue print and information in 5 seconds. He then realised what it was.

"Looking over the schematics, it's meant to be a device that can power the entire world for thousands and thousands of years." said Nathan

"Really? Can it be made?" said Jazz

"Yeah we can build it. But it's gonna take a while, my old man always did like to make complicated devices." said Nathan

"Well then, we can make the ecto suit while you try to build that power core." said Maddie

"Sure but what do we do regarding Pariah. We have no idea what he's planning and what move's he can make!" said Walker.

"I could go to spy on him." said Fright Knight

"Are you sure? Doesn't he know you're against him?" asked Danny

"Not really, he didn't see me the last time we fought. He still think's we're under his control." said Fright Knight

"It may be a bit risky though, are you sure?"said Nathan

"Right now we don't have much of a choice. We need to get as much information as we can if we hope to defeat Pariah. I am prepared to risk my life if I have to." said Fright Knight.

"Well then we all agree, we all know what we have to do now and we have to get started immediately." said Frostbite.

"Agreed, we must get to work." said Maddie as she quickly went to the elevator and started heading to the lab. Frostbite and Skulker quickly went to the mechanical room to start building the ghost core.

"Danny, Jazz! If you guys need parts or anything else. Call me quickly so I can get you the parts." said Nathan as he quickly left the room to help Walker, Frostbite and Skulker. Fright Knight then quickly got ready to leave, he called his stallion and quickly headed for Pariah's castle. Nathan, Skulker and Frostbite were then quickly headed to the mechanical room and started building the ghost core. The other ghost's were either moving equipment and weapons or training.

Back at the Fenton's home. Danny quickly called over Tucker to help calm down the citizens. He wanted Tucker to tell all the citizens about the partnership they currently have with some of the ghosts and how they are working together to help end the problem regarding Pariah. Though some were denying the help of the ghosts claiming that they might betray them but in the end they all joined as they didn't have another choice.

"Danny, I told the citizens. They're all now going to their homes." said Tucker as he came into Danny's house. Danny then quickly rushed over to Tucker.

"That's great! Now that we calmed the people down, how are we doing regarding supplies?" asked Danny.

"We're doing ok, according to my calculation; We should have enough power to supply the city for another week and food supplies which will last for two weeks." said Tucker checking his P.D.A. At least they were able to calm down knowing some things were fine.

"That's good. Now we just need to make sure that we have everything we need to start building the Ecto suit." said Danny.

"Not really sure how you can do that? I mean the only location where we went to get the extra parts were at the Axion company. And with us being warped into the ghost zone, I don't think we can get to them" said Tucker.

"I guess we'll have to try and make do with what we have. If we're lucky then we can reach Nathan and get some spare parts. But then again, we could ask Valerie and her dad if they have any part's we could use. " said Danny.

"Not a bad idea, I'll contact Valerie immediately." said Tucker as he went outside to call Valerie. Jazz then came out of the basement lab with a troublesome look.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" said Danny.

"Well we finished building most of it but the only problem is the power core and the some of the part's we need are gone." said Jazz. Tucker then quickly came over through the door with disappointment.

"No good, Valerie's dad got rid of all their technology. Valerie's dad however said that he was coming over to help as much as he could." said Tucker

"That's great, now that means we have to go and meet Nathan for parts." said Danny as he was about change into ghost form but then...

"If it's parts you need, then I can help you." said a voice that Danny didn't want to hear.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" said Jazz

"I heard about the plan. I was hoping I could help." said Sam but Danny was just looking away at that point.

"What do you mean? How can you help us?" said Tucker

"My parents are inventors remember...my parents have parts that you can use for the ecto suit." said Sam.

"That's great, we could really use them. How quickly can you get them here?" said Jazz

"I'll have the mover's get the parts immediately!" said Tucker as he went outside to make a another call. He just didn't want to be in the same room as Sam. Jazz then quickly went down to the basement to tell her parents about the help leaving Sam and Danny in the living room all alone.

"...thanks for the help." said Danny as he was starting to the head to the lab as well.

"Danny wait please. I know I lied to you and what I did was wrong but all I want to do is make it up to you." said Sam

"Sam...I don't even want to bother with this. Right now I don't want to talk about this. I'm grateful for the help but that is the only reason why I can talk to you. Other then that, let's not waste time." said Danny as he went down to his family's lab.

"Danny...I'm sorry." said Sam as she left the house.

Back at Nathan's base, everyone was doing their part. Skulker and Nathan were still making the ghost core and almost completing it. Nathan was near the computer still trying to program the core and trying to find it's purpose. Skulker on the other hand was screwing and finishing up creating a round machine object. It had lines all cross from and energy lights on top.

"Skulker how is it coming along there?" said Nathan

"I almost have it completed. I have to admit this piece of technology is genius, it was brilliantly designed." said Skulker

"Of course, it was my mother and father who made it." said Nathan as he was still working on the computer.

"But as genius as it it, it also has it's flaws." said Skulker. He tried to surprise Nathan but little did he know that...

"I already know that." said Nathan he carried on working on the computer.

"Well, if you already know then let me ask, how you intend on powering it up? What's the power source?" asked Skulker.

"...the power source is..." said Nathan but then an alert came through the computer. "Emergency, Emergency! Hostile ghosts are approaching!" said the computer.

"Skulker, you carry on with the device. I'm gonna go and check this out." said Nathan as he flew away. Skulker then carried on with the device and Nathan went to the computer room.

"What's going on?" asked Nathan

"It's the Fright Knight!" said Walker. Nathan then quickly looked at the screen and saw the Fright Knight in his broken armour. He was wounded and his arm was limping. Fright Knight was then quickly flying away on his stallion with a random cylinder device. Even the stallion was heavily wounded and was limping. He was being chased by the skeleton knight's from before. The Fright Knight tried to escape but collapsed on his horse and fell off.

"NO! I have to go and help him!" said Nathan as he quickly changed his clothes into his black and white outfit. He then flew straight to the Fright Knight and cloned himself in to two. One grabbed the Fright Knight and took him back to the base and the other one proceeded to go straight to the skeleton knight's and break them apart. There are still five more left, and all of the skeletons started heading straight towards Nathan. The skeletons carried on punching Nathan but Nathan was blocking all of them with speed. But then one of them got a lucky shot and punched Nathan straight on his head.

"Ok, that kind of hurt. Let's try out the new technique!" said Nathan as he quickly took a deep breath and blasted a wail of his own. The sound then carried on breaking all the pieces of the skeleton knights and completely destroyed them.

"Woah...ok, not as powerful as Danny's and yet it took more out of me then I thought." said Nathan as he quickly flew back into the base.

Back in the base, the Fright Knight was then put into the healing pod once again. Nathan's clone was then starting to feel weak and got on knees. Dora and Desiree quickly got to him.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" said Desiree. As she took him towards a chair.

"Man...I feel drained. I think the original me must've used the technique." said Nathan's clone.

"Judging from the sound I heard earlier, I believe you are referring to the ghost wail? But how did you know that technique?" asked Dora

"Well, somehow my body was able to be copy that power when I saw Danny use it. I don't know how that works but I just knew it afterwards." said Nathan's clone but then it disappeared. Nathan then quickly arrived to the Medical room seeing Desiree and Dora.

"Can one of you guys put me into the healing pod? I'm kind of tired" said Nathan but then he ended up collapsing. They then quickly went to the healing and put Nathan into it. But first obviously they had to strip him so they quickly took off his helmet, shirt, trouser and shoes. Both of the girls were then blushing seeing the tone body of Nathan and then quickly pit him into the healing pod. Luckily for him though he only needed a few minutes since he only lost some stamina. Fright Knight however was going to be in there a long while. After Fright Knight's recovery, he quickly got out and wore his armour. Then rushed towards the main computer room. Nathan and Skulker were having a conversation wondering what the cylinder device that Fright Knight brought was when...

"EVERYONE! WE HAVE A SITUATION!" yelled the Fright Knight shocking everyone. They all then quickly rushed straight towards the computer room.

"What is it?" said Ember. Every other ghost then quickly followed after.

"Everyone I have terrible news! When I was at Pariah's castle I..." said Fright Knight

A few hours ago, the Fright Knight was riding towards to the Pariah's castle. As soon as he got there he saw the castle covered by a giant shield. The Fright Knight then proceeded to go towards the castle gates.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" said a Skeleton Knight.

"It is I, the Fright Knight! Give me access to my lord! I am here to serve him!" said the Fright Knight

"Very well!" said the Skeleton Knight as the gates finally started opening. The Skeleton then bowed to the Fright Knight and the Fright Knight proceeded to go into the castle. He then looked around to see any changes but it was all mostly the same. He then went towards the giant door and opened it, leading him to the throne room. There he saw the most powerful ghost sitting there, wearing both the crown of fire and the ring of rage. The Fright Knight then proceeded to go towards the king of ghosts.

"My lord, I have returned to serve you." said the Fright Knight as he bowed towards the king.

"Ah it is you my little soldier. Where have you been all this time?!" asked Pariah.

"Forgive me my lord, I was trapped by that human Phantom child. Luckily I was able to escape the ghosts raided his home." lied the Fright Knight. There was a silence in the room and Pariah was just staring at the Knight.

"So tell me Knight, do you have any news to share about the humans?" asked Pariah

"No my lord, the human's are too afraid to do anything against you. They are all running away and hiding under their shield!" said Fright Knight.

"I see, those humans have the right to be afraid. As soon as I am finished with my army, I will destroy all of the humans!" said Pariah.

"Then please allow me serve you once again. I wish to help you defeat those foolish humans!" said Fright Knight

"Very well then, I will allow you to join the army that will begin the assault to the human world. Right now I want you to speak with Shade, she will give you all the details regarding the army." said Pariah.

"Of course my lord." said the Fright Knight as he then proceeded to leave the room. Just as he was about to leave the room, someone then proceeded to through the door. It was Vulture going through the door. The Fright Knight was trying to look at the Vulture but his hood covered his face completely. Just as Fright Knight passed by Vulture, Vulture then stopped and looked back at the Fright Knight. Fright Knight left and tried to find the room that he was looking for.

The Fright Knight then proceeded to go into the room known as the magician's room. The necromancers room, Fright Knight was about to knock but...

"You can come in." said a female voice. Fright Knight was shocked by this and just went in. He looked around the room and saw as what he would expect in any magician's room. there were candles, eyeballs in a jar, frog legs and all the other nasty stuff they have.

"So I am guessing you are Shade?" said Fright Knight. Just then the necromancer turned around and looked at the knight. She then started started taking off her hood.

"Yes, I am." said Shade as she took off her hood. She revealed a beautiful face with purple eyes. She had purple eye liner and long eye lashes. He hair was long purple and smooth.

"Pariah told me ask you about the army?" said Fright Knight

"Yes, I am the one who revived the entire army. I gave them their new powers as well." said Shade

"Your revived an army of ten thousand? You are clearly a powerful ally." said Fright Knight

"I am more than that." said Shade as she looked at the Fright Knight in a seductive way.

"So what is the plan?" said Fright Knight going straight to the point.

"The plan is that I will revive as many soldiers as I can. Then it will be up to Skull to lead them into battle, as we speak he is training all of our pawns." said Shade as she went towards her books.

"What about the one in the hood?" asked the Fright Knight.

"His name is Vulture, he is the top assassin that stand's next to Pariah. He will kill anyone that Pariah wants." said Shade.

"(I will have to be careful with him. He seems suspicious of me already.) So then what do I do?" asked Fright Knight

"You will go to the human's city and give them a signal telling them that we are after them" said Shade.

"I will go immediately!" said Fright Knight.

"In a rush aren't we? I haven't even gave you the device yet." said Shade.

"The device?" said Fright Knight. Shade then picked up a cylinder device and gave it to the Fright Knight. "What is it?"

"This is a disrupter we picked up from the fool "Vlads" armour. After inspecting it, we were able to deduce that it has the power to weaken the shield surrounding the city. You will go there and disrupt their shield. Then you will tell them about the raid that will come over unless they surrender." said Shade shocking Fright Knight.

"I..understand!" said Fright Knight. He then quickly left. Shade then put on her hood again.

"I wonder..."said Shade as she got back to work

Outside the castle. The Fright Knight then quickly called his steed and started to ride away.

"I must warn the others!" said Fright Knight as he was riding but then a black figure then quickly came and pushed him away from his horse. Both of them then land on a random floating island (lot of those around lately.)

"You traitor!" said Vulture as he lunged at Fright Knight and pushed him to the ground but Fright Knight just kicked him into the air. Fright Knight then took out his sword and Vulture took out two daggers, they both charged at each other clashing each other's blade. But Fright Knight then quickly shoulder bashed him and threw him to the ground. Vulture then tried to throw small knives at Fright Knight but he quickly dodged it. Vulture then quickly got up.

"Why would you betray the king?" said Vulture with his daggers ready.

"Because I have been under that monster's rule for too long. You must understand that we can be free of him and escape his rule!" said Fright Knight.

"You fool! You will pay for your actions against the king." said Vulture. Vulture then just carried on swinging his daggers but Fright Knight kept on blocking all of them with his blade. But being out numbered with this blades, Vulture got a good cut at Fright knight's arm.

"Now give me that device!" said Vulture as he rushed Fright Knight but then Fright Knight quickly swung his sword hitting Vulture's legs. Fright Knight then quickly hit the daggers out of Vultures hand and low sweeped Vulture to the ground.

"Go ahead finish me!" said Vulture. Fright Knight then turned away and started walking away.

"I will not slay you, you are defenceless. Even I know my limits and you will soon see the error of your ways." said Fright Knight as he started flying away.

"You fool an assassin like me is never defenceless!" said Vulture as he pulled out two blades out of his boots and threw them at Fright Knight's back. Fright Knight was hit with the blade's and started falling to the floor. Fright Knight was then hit by energy blasts from a group of skeleton knights. Fright Knight then quickly called Nightmare and started flying away.

"After him! We must get that device!" said Vulture. The soldiers then proceeded to follow Fright Knight attacking. While they were following him, he quickly took out the blades stuck in his back and carried on riding. And then the rest is history...

"So I see, Pariah has already emerged an army of 1,000. Looks like we have even less time then i thought." said Nathan concerned.

"I agree." said a voice everyone recognised.

"Hey everyone" said Danny.

"Danny what are you going here?" asked Frostbite

"Well I came here to check the progress on the ghost core. But I ended up hearing a good story as well." said Danny. As soon as Ember saw him, she quickly rushed over to him and kissed him.

"I have missed you for too long." said Ember. Everyone was just staring at the couple and feeling disgusted especially then quickly break away and focus again with blushes on their face.

"So now what? We clearly can't beat Pariah now, were outnumbered and overpowered." said Walker

"It's obvious, we're going to power up the ghost core and use it on the ecto suit. Then after we go through some training, we will then take on Pariah." said Nathan

"Great, that means you guys finished it right?" said Danny

"Yea, we did..." said Nathan as he went all silent.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem?" asked Danny

"Should I tell him or will you?" said Skulker. Everyone was then confused as to what they were talking about.

"I will..." said Nathan

"Nathan what is it?" said Danny

"We were finally able to complete constructing the ghost core and after looking into the programming of the ghost core. It turn's out the purpose of the device is to...absorb ectoplasm energy." said Nathan shocking everyone.

"What?! Ectoplasm energy?!" said Spectra

"That's right, it will drain the power of a ghost and turn it into infinite energy. But this device needs a large amount of power and that power was not obtainable by normal ghost. The device was actually..." said Nathan but he was too afraid to say it.

"You don't mean..." said Desiree

"Yes...it was made to steal my powers and...to kill me." said Nathan causing the entire group to get shocked. The device was made to end his life and turn it into energy for years to come.

The Return of doom Part 5 over.


	10. TRD - So was it worth it?

**The Return of doom 6**

**So was is worth it?**

Last time we left off, the ghosts were all scared because they say their ultimate weapon (The Ecto Suit) fail. Danny, Nathan, Skulker, Frostbite, Jazz, Fright Knight and Maddie were finally trying to think of a new plan to defeat Pariah Dark. Now that he had his crown of fire, he was more powerful then ever. Maddie then finally decided to come up with a new plan to defeat Pariah, it was the plans for the device that the both the Fenton and Wright Family were working on, the ghost core. It was apparently meant to give enough power to supply the cities for years. But now they decided to use it to power up the Ecto suit again. Nathan and Skulker start to work on the ghost core and the Fright Knight then offers to go spy on Pariah. Danny and his family then start to work on the suit again and Fright Knight went to do their duties. Danny and his family were in a bit of trouble as they didn't have enough parts to finish the suit, then Sam came over to offer the parts from her family. Easy to say Danny wasn't happy. When Nathan and Skulker were working on the ghost core, the alert came saying that Fright Knight was in trouble, Nathan quickly went over to help him and revealed that he was able to use the ghost wail as well. After they both recover, Fright Knight explained about Pariah's plan and about how we plans to invade Amity Park. Danny then comes over to check on the ghost core but it turns out it was made to kill Nathan. Now we carry on...

**Half an hour ago**

"Jazz are you finished over there?" said Danny as he was finishing building the arms of the ecto suit.

"Yeah, I just need to finish the programming and I'll be done." said Jazz as she was typing on the computer.

"Good cos I am really starting to get tired." said Danny as he wiped his sweat.

"Maybe you should take a break, mom is fixing some lunch so you should go eat." said Jazz.

"I'm ok, after all we need to finish building this Ecto suit. Nathan's probably gonna be finished working on the ghost core soon and we shouldn't keep him waiting." said Danny as he was putting the wrench away.

"Which reminds me, where is he?" said Jazz

"Well he's still at his base working on the ghost core with the other ghosts." said Danny as he was walking away.

"Well...can we meet him again?" said Jazz as she finished typing.

"Um sure...why do you care?" said Danny but he already knew why she cared.

"Well, he is a good guy...and we need to...work together." said Jazz. She was blushing cos she couldn't think of a good reason. She was completely embarrassed cos she couldn't just say that she wanted to see him.

"You are seriously pathetic Jazz, I can clearly tell that you like Nathan." said Danny as couldn't stop smiling.

"What? What are you talking about? I...don't like...Nathan." said Jazz as she started blushing.

"...Jazz, I know love when I see it and I know that you like him and the truth is...never mind." said Danny

"What?" said Jazz

"I'm not in any position to say anything, you need to be more honest with your feelings. I'm gonna go and check with Nathan." said Danny as he quickly started flying away. Jazz was still in the lab thinking about what Danny said and to wondering if there was truth in what he said.

"Maybe I should." said Jazz as she closed the computer and went up stairs.

Nathan's base

"What did you say?" said Danny

"My parent's wanted to make this device to destroy me. I was able to go through the entire schematic and checked the programming of the ghost core. All I found was nothing but a weapon... but now I don't care. It needs to be done." said Nathan.

"No forget it!" said Danny

"Danny what are you talking about?" said Nathan.

"If we knew that this device would kill you, my family wouldn't have suggested it. I don't care how bad this situation is, I am not allowing you to sacrifice yourself for this!" said Danny. Everyone was then looking around to see Danny and Nathan still glaring daggers at each other.

"Danny, I'm sorry but right now, we have no choice. If we can save the world, then there is no cost that we shouldn't be prepared to face." said Nathan

"But why? Why does it have to be you? All the things that happened, all the things you went through! And now this?!" said Danny as he really couldn't believe all the things Nathan went through.

"Danny, I'm sorry. But if I can save the lives of billions, then I will gladly give up my life for them." said Nathan putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"You may save the people but what about the people that will get affected? What about your legacy, your friends and Jaz..." said Danny as quickly went quiet. "What did you say?" said Nathan

"Nathan, please you don't need to do this! Let me do it!" said Danny as he fell on his knees, he was so scared that he would lose the friend that he lost. Ember then came over and hugged him.

"Danny, you have to understand. I know it may seem unfair but he's doing what he need's to do. We should respect his choice." said Ember

"(I'm sorry Jazz.)" thought Danny

**In the mechanical room**

Danny, Ember, Frostbite, Skulker, Fright Knight, Desiree and Dora were there. They were all watching Nathan put on wires and helmet inside the containment chamber for safety. The wires were then all connected to the ghost core, getting ready to transfer Nathan's power to the ghost core. Everybody was watching Nathan as he was finally ready. Everyone was surprised to see that Nathan wasn't afraid about what he was about to do, it made it look like he was about to embrace it.

"Nathan...are you sure about this?" said Danny still worried about his friend.

"Yes, I know I wasn't here for long. But at least I know that I'm doing the right thing." said Nathan. Skulker then started to get the ghost core ready and started to activate the machine.

"Are you ready for this?" said Skulker

"Yes. Let's begin." said Nathan. Skulker then activated the machine and the electric current started going towards Nathan's body. Nathan was able to endure the pain for a while, the wire connected to ghost core then started activating. There were 5 lights on the ghost core but only the first one was lit. The energy was still being lit and carried on going. Nathan was in pain as his body was starting to feel drained.

"Raise the power! We need to do this quicker!" said Nathan as the spots of the wire connected to Nathan started bleeding. The pain was starting to get stronger and he was yelling as the pain got stronger. Skulker then proceeded to raise the power to speed up the process.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Nathan as his eye's were starting to bleed. Everyone was watching Nathan is horror as Nathan was in so much pain.

"WE HAVE TO STOP THIS! HE WON'T MAKE IT!" said Danny as he tried to reach for the trigger but then Fright Knight quickly twisted his arm and pinned him to the wall.

"Do not do this PHANTOM! He did not go through this pain just for you to stop him. He was prepared to give up his life for both our worlds and I will not let you dis respect his choice!" said Fright Knight. Ember then quickly pushed away the Fright Knight and grabbed Danny. Danny just fell to his knees and started crying as he couldn't endure hearing his friend in pain. Ember quickly grabbed Danny's head and covered him while she was shedding a tear. Nathan was still yelling as his powers were being drained. The third light on the ghost core was finally lit so there were only two more to go.

"Some things wrong! There isn't enough power bring transferred into the ghost core! Something is holding him back!" said Skulker. Danny then quickly ran over to the screen and saw that Nathan still had his inhibitor rings on. Danny then quickly tried to enter the containment room where Nathan was but the amount of power being unleashed in the room was spreading and Danny got hit by the electricity pushing him back.

"NATHAN! Your inhibitor rings! You have to take them off!" said Danny as the electricity that passed through made him collapse. Nathan was finally able to hear what Danny said and quickly took off the inhibitor rings but then the entire base was starting to shake. Nathan's entire body then started glowing red and it was unleashing too much energy. Everyone in the computer room was off balance.

"What's going now?!" said Frostbite as he tried to grab something to stay still.

"I don't understand! Now the power being sent to the ghost core is increasing at a rapid speed!" said Skulker. Everyone then quickly looked at the screen but they couldn't see anything. It was too bright and Nathan was unleashing too much power. The light then started dimming which showed his entire body was bleeding and he could no longer stand. Nathan just collapsed but as he did the final light on the ghost core was finally lit. The energy was finally transferred.

The base was finally standing still and everyone stopped shaking. Skulker then turned off the device and disconnected the wires from the ghost core. The doors for the containment room finally opened. Desiree, Ember, Dora and Frostbite quickly went to the room and checked on Nathan. Nathan's body was completely covered in blood and he barely had any movement left in him. Desiree quickly took off the wires from his body and then tried to feel his pulse. But there was nothing, last ditch effort Desiree quickly took Nathan and put him in the healing pod.

"Is that even going to work?" said Dora concerned for Nathan.

"It's all we have left. Nathan can recover from this I'm sure of it!" said Desiree. Everybody then quickly went to the healing pod to see Nathan. He was completely still, there would be no movement and all they could see was a proud guy who was ready to leave this world for the sake of others.

"Great one, I know this must be hard for you. To see your friend in this state. But all we can do is respect his decision and do what need's to be done," said Frostbite. Danny was just standing there as he saw his friend in a coma, and trying to recover.

"Ok, I understand." said Danny as he went over to the ghost core and picked it up. He was about to leave. "Frostbite...please don't call me the "great one". I don't deserve that title." said Danny as he flew away.

"Ember...do me a favour and go after Danny. Right now, he needs someone and there is no one else he can trust more." said Frostbite. Ember just nodded and flew after him. Everybody was silent as they couldn't believe that someone who isn't even a full ghost was ready to give up his life for the sake of others.

**Back at the Fenton's Home**

Danny quickly flew in from the Fenton ghost portal and changed back into his normal form. He just took a deep sigh and started walking upstairs but then Jazz quickly rushed down and hugged her little brother.

"Danny, I'm so glad your ok, There was another tremor and the entire city just started shaking. I was just hoping you were...Danny?" said Jazz but she noticed how her brother was starting to shed a tear.

"Danny? What's wrong?" said Jazz but her brother just fell on his knees as his eyes couldn't hold the back the tears.

"Jazz...it's terrible." said Danny.

"What?" said Jazz.

"I can explain." said a voice from the ghost portal. Then came through the door the source of the voice, it was Ember.

"What are you doing here?! I bet you did something to my brother!" said Jazz as she quickly went towards the Ecto Peeler and it quickly transformed covering Jazz into the armour. But as she was about to attack Ember, Ember just took her guitar and put it on the ground.

"Please just let me explain..." said Ember. Ember then told Jazz about what Nathan did and what he was prepared to do for the sake of the city. Ember told Jazz about what the ghost core did to Nathan and what state Nathan was in. Jazz couldn't believe it, the first guy she ever loved...and she never even got the chance.

"No...no...no...NOOO!" yelled Jazz as she started crying by herself as well. Ember was about to go to Danny and comfort him but she knew that someone else needed her comfort right now. Ember then went towards Jazz and started to comfort her. Jazz then embraced the comfort that Ember was offering, she was trying to help her move on from the pain of loss.

"Why...did he do it?" said Jazz as she was crying Ember's arms.

"He wanted to save everyone, even if it cost him his life." said Ember as she was still hugging her.

"I'm sorry Jazz, he gave up his life to provide the power we need to defeat Pariah." said Danny as he took out the Ghost core.

"I don't care! I just never had the chance to tell him." said Jazz. Danny knew the pain she was going through, saying farewell to someone you loved without being honest about how you really felt.

"Jazz I don't like this either but Nathan did this to protect the world. We can't just dishonour his sacrifice like this." said Danny. Jazz then quickly wiped her tears and took of the ghost peeler.

"Ok...but can I ask what is she doing here?" said Jazz looking at Ember

"Oh um...do you remember that moment back a few days ago?" said Danny, completely shy.

"You mean when she blew a kiss towards...don't tell me you and her..." said Jazz

"Yes, Jazz. Me and Ember are dating, I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid." said Danny. Danny was closing his eyes expecting a slap from his sister but instead he received a hug.

"Danny, with all the things that have been happening to you, I'm just glad you're okay. I don't care who you date, as long as your happy." said Jazz hugging her sister.

"So does that mean your okay with me?" said Ember

"Yeah Ember, I don't mind you being with my brother but just don't hurt him." said Jazz with a glare.

"I promise, I won't do anything to hurt him." said Ember as she hugged Jazz.

"Well I guess we should probably get back to work. I'll go and tell mom and dad." said Jazz as she went up stairs.

"Well I guess your sister is taking it well." said Ember

"No she's not, she may be able to fool everyone with that smile but I know that deep down, she's still hurt." said Danny as both of them went up stairs.

Up stairs in the Fenton's room

"So, Vladdie...is dead?" said Jack with a bit of sadness. Maddie was just done telling Jack about how Pariah warped Amity Park into the ghost zone. She also told him about the death of Vlad.

"I'm sorry dear." said Maddie as she put her hand on Jack's.

"But why did he do it? To risk everyone's lives like this." said Jack

"He was just trying to get me and Danny away from you as usual. But to think he would go so far." said Maddie. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Mom, can I come in?" said Jazz

"Sure dear." said Maddie. Soon then Jazz came through the door, soon after Danny and Ember also came through the door. Jack however wasn't so happy about seeing a ghost in his room.

"GHOST!" said Jack as he quickly took out an ecto gun from his drawer next to him and pointed it at Ember. Maddie then quickly swiped the gun from him and threw it away.

"Jack, no! She's one of the ghosts who is helping us devise a plan to defeat that Pariah ghost." said Maddie. Jack however wasn't so pleased with having a ghost in his room.

"Mom, here it is." said Jazz as she gave Maddie the ghost core.

"Wow, no they were able to build it. With this, we can defeat that ghost no problem. Nathan did a really god job!" said Maddie but as soon as they mentioned that name. Danny, Jazz and Ember just started having a sad face realizing what the cost of such power was. Maddie then quickly took notice of their expression.

"Is something wrong?" said Maddie but Jazz couldn't take anymore and just left the room.

"Mom...there is something we have to tell you." said Danny. Danny then continued on explaining about ghost core and what it's true purpose was. Danny then told Maddie about how Nathan had to give up his life just to power up the ghost core. This caused both Maddie and Jack to realise why Jazz was so sad.

"I can't believe it, I made him...give up his life. For this." said Maddie as she staring at the ghost core. She couldn't help but blame herself for the loss of Nathan.

"Mom, you can't blame yourself for this. Nathan wanted to do this so that the world would be able to live on. He wanted to give up his life for the sake of others." said Danny as he put his on Maddie's shoulder.

"Ok...we'll I guess we should get to work. But Danny, can you please talk to your sister. I think she needs someone right now." said Maddie as she left the room. Danny and Ember then proceeded to Jazz's room but Danny was still unsure of what he could say to make her feel better. They then knock on the door.

"Jazz...can we come in?" said Danny. There was no response for a while but then...

"Sure Danny." said Jazz. Danny and Ember could hear how Jazz still wasn't able to move on from Nathan's death. They both then enter her room to see Jazz on her bed covering her face.

"Jazz, I'm sorry but this was what he wanted." said Danny as he quickly rushed over and hugged her.

"I just...couldn't believe I couldn't tell him." said Jazz. Ember then came over and hugged her too.

"I know what it feel's like. To bottle up your emotions and not being able to tell the one, that you love him." said Ember. Jazz then hugged her back, shedding tears.

"Jazz, I think I should tell you now. The truth is...Nathan love you too." said Danny. This gave both Ember and Jazz a big surprise as they couldn't believe what Danny was saying.

"What?" said Jazz as she was shedding tears.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you guys would eventually tell each other but...now it became too late." said Danny as he covered his eyes. Everyone then just carried on shedding tears and carried on comforting each other.

**Pariah's Castle**

Vulture quickly ran through the door of Pariah and quickly bowed to him. "My lord! Forgive me, but I am afraid we had a traitor amongst us!" said Vulture. Pariah then stood up from his throne.

"WHAT?!" said Pariah.

"I'm afraid the Fright Knight was the traitor and he ran away with the shield disruptor!" said Vulture. Pariah was furious as he couldn't believe that the Fright Knight betrayed him. Pariah then punched the wall completely destroying it.

"I want that disruptor back and you will get it for me immediately!" said Pariah.

"Of course my lord, I will start looking for the Fright Knight immediately!" said Vulture as he was about to leave. Just then, Skull and Shade ran through the door and bowed towards Pariah.

"My lord, you summoned us." said Skull

"Yes, I was going to ask you begin the assult in a few days but it seems as though the Fright Knight has betrayed us." said Pariah shocking both Skull but Shade had a hunch as soon she met the Fright Knight.

"My lord, I will begin the chase immediately! Once I find that traitor I will slay him where he stands!" said Skull as he took out his sword.

"Enough! I don't want to hear your empty words! I want you to find him and bring me that device. We cannot continue with our plans until we have it! And if you do not find him, I will have both your heads!" said Pariah.

"Of course, my lord." said Skull and Shade as they left the room.

"What do we do now? If we don't find him the King will kill us!" said Skull.

"I know that you fool! I will try and come up with a spell to find him, you take as many of knights and begin the search immediately!" said Shade as she started walking. Skull then quickly called over a squad of Knight and flew away looking for the Fright Knight.

**Nathan's base**

Every ghost was just carrying on with their daily duties and training. Desiree and Dora however kept on swapping between shifts to look after Nathan in the healing pod. Even after hours of regeneration, there was still not sign of movement or life. Nathan was still in the healing pod completely lifeless. Frostbite, Walker, Fright Knight and Skulker however were still in the training room fighting each other to train. Frostbite was blasting many ice beams towards Fright and Walker but they quickly dodged and started to fly towards Frostbite and started punching him but Frostbite was fighting back each punch. Then from a distance, Skulker quickly blasted his rockets towards the three, they quickly took notice and created a barrier. They all finally descend to the ground and take a break. They were still shocked over the loss of Nathan.

"I cannot believe I met a human who was so noble and selfless. Someone who was prepared to give up his ow life for the sake of others. He truly is the friend if the great on...Danny." said Frostbite.

"I too cannot believe it. A human who has such courage to be able to face such pain, he was truly a warrior we will never forget." said Fright Knight.

"A guy like him may have broken the rules but he did it for a greater cause. Now that's a rule breaker I will never arrest." said Walker.

"Will you all shut up! He was nothing more than a coward! He knew I was going to chase him after all of this, so he decided to take the easy route and give up his life!" said Skulker. Just as he was about to leave a sledgehammer quickly came in and slammed Skulker to the wall.

"How dare you..!" said Desiree. She quickly turned her hands into claws and was approaching towards Skulker. "You dare call him a cowards when you have no idea the sacrifice he made for others! You have no right to call a coward!" said Desiree as she was about to slice down Skulker but then Frostbite, Fright Knight and Walker quickly blocked her.

"Desiree...I know how you feel but attacking our own ally isn't the best action we can take!" said Frostbite. Desiree then reformed her claws back into hands.

"You nothing but a disgusting fool who doesn't care for anyone except himself. But Nathan wasn't, at least he cared for the sake of others and unlike you, he's not a coward." said Desiree as she started flying away. All three of the ghost then stared Skulker with disgust not being able to believe what he said about Nathan but just then the computer started to give out and alert. Fright Knight, Frostbite and Walker then quickly run to the computer room to see what it was and they saw in the screen an army of Skull Knights led by Skull. They were all flying around trying to find Fright Knight.

"Oh no...what do we do now?" said Frostbite.

The Return of doom 6 End.


	11. TRD - So you still exist?

**The Return of doom 7**

**So you still exist?**

Nathan's was still in the healing pod and the situation was getting bad. Nathan's base was completely surrounded by Skull Knights but even thought they didn't know where it was. Everyone then quickly into the computer room.

"This is bad, we're completely surrounded and if they find, we are doomed!" said Fright Knight.

"Yes, I can see that. Well, if we stay here, then we won't survive so we need to escape. We can't take on that many knights" said Frostbite as quickly went to the computer.

"What are you doing?" said Walker.

"I am trying to reach into the base's defence weapons. Right now we need to find any methods of protecting ourselves!" said Frostbite as he was typing in the computer.

"No we can't! Right now, they don't know where we are. If we use any weapons, then we'll give them out location. For now, let's not do anything." said Desiree. Frostbite then quickly backed away from the computer. All the Skull Knights then quickly start flying around.

"Quickly we must find Fright Knight! Go look over the southern area!" said Skull as he flew away with three Skull Knights. All the Skull Knights then flew away, leaving Nathan's base

"I guess they know that I'm a traitor now. They're probably after the device." said Fright Knight as he left the computer room.

"We can't let them get their hands on the device. But look's like we can't really stay in this base any more now that Pariah has all of his men after us." said Walker

"What about Danny's place? With their ghost shield, we could be pretty safe there." said Desiree.

"Well I guess it might work but what about Nathan? He's still healing and we can't just leave him there." said Dora

"We can't take him with us, he still needs to heal. But I guess we should probably leave, if they find us then they won't know about this place." said Frostbite.

"But is it wise to leave him like this? He can't even defend himself." said Fright Knight.

"We can't do anything about it, we must draw their attention far away from here." said Frostbite as he quickly grabbed the shield disruptor and shut down all the machines.

"We have to get going now, the more time we spend here the more we risk the chances of Nathan being found." said Fright Knight. Everyone then quickly started grabbing their gears and started to leave. However before Desiree left, she quickly went to the healing pod where Nathan was. "I swear I will come back for you." said Desiree as she finally left.

Everyone then finally left but as they finally left the base, they had company. A small group of Skull knights spotted them and left. The Skull Knight then quickly fly away to Skull and tell him of the news and as soon as he heard about the news. Skull and his crew quickly went full speed towards the group.

**With the group**

"I think we're almost there, we have to make sure that we get the device to Danny as quickly as we can!" said Frostbite but then out of nowhere he gets hit by an ecto blast on his shoulder.

"AAAH!" cried Frostbite as he started descending and landed on a random floating island. Wulf and Desiree quickly descended to the location where Frostbite was and tried to help him up. All the ghosts then quickly looked back and saw Skull and his army.

"So here you are, I am going to ask you once and not again. Give me the device and I shall be merciful!" said Skull as he pointed his blade out.

"(No! He found us, I have to make sure that we get to Phantom's base!)" thought Fright Knight.

"So will you give the device or not?" said Skull. But as soon as he finished, Fright Knight quickly blasted an ecto blast towards Skull but Skull dodged it hitting two of his SKull Knights.

"GO! Get the device away, Skulker, Walker! I need as many of you guys here to help me!" said Fright Knight as he quickly took out his blade and flew straight towards Skull. Fright Knight and Skull then quickly started swinging their blades to each other, clashing together. Wulf and Desiree then quickly grab Frostbite and start flying towards Danny;s home. Everybody else then quickly started fighting back against the SKull Knights. Dora quickly transformed herself into her dragon form and started flying towards the enemy, burning them down with her fire attack, Skulker quickly started attacking with his rockets and blasters.

**Fenton's home**

Danny, Jazz and Ember were still in the room trying to comfort Jazz as she was trying to move on from Nathan's death(so they believe). Danny was still feeling guilty that his friend had to sacrifice himself, he thought it was his job to be the hero. Danny and Ember then noticed how Jazz finally fell asleep and left her room.

"Are you gonna be ok?" said Ember as she went towards Danny. Danny couldn't answer since he was still angry at himself. "Danny it's not your fault, Nathan was the only one who had enough power to charge the ghost core."

"I know but...why is it always him? Why is it him who has to make so many sacrifices with all that happened to him?" said Danny as he grabbed his head in anger.

"So you're mad because he's acting more like a hero then you? You're jealous that can he can do more to help than you?" said Ember not being able to understand his situation.

"NO! That's not...I just. I'm sorry for yelling but it's just that it should be me. I'm the towns defender the hero that everyone looked up to and lately I haven't done anything to help. Nathan stopped Vortex, he even sacrifices himself for everyone and here I am under a barriers protection." said Danny as he dropped to his knees. Ember then went to him and lifted his head and kissed him.

"Danny...you don't need to feel this way. Nathan didn't want to sacrifice himself to be looked up to but because he wanted to protect everyone else. He wanted us to survive that's why he have up his give up his life. He created a way to save everyone and it has to be you who fulfil his final wish." said Ember as she hugged Danny. Danny then stood up and hugged back Ember.

"You're right, I shouldn't think about what happened and should focus on what needs to be done. Thanks Ember." said Danny as he kissed her but then the sirens started to go off.

"What's going on?" said Danny.

"Danny! Get up to the Embergency Ops Centre." said Maddie. Danny and Ember quickly went intangible and flew up through the roof and went to he ops centre.

"What is it?" said Danny as he quickly rushed over to the screen to see what the fuss was about and then they saw the three ghosts outside the ghost shield.

"Frostbite, Desiree and Wulf? What are they doing here?" said Danny as he turned off the ghost shield for the three ghosts to enter and reactivate it again. Danny then quickly flew towards where the ghosts were.

"Frostbite! What happened?!" said Danny. Danny quickly started using his ice powers to help Frostbite heal.

"We were attacked! Pariah's army started searching for the shield disruptor that Fright Knight brought back and the skull knights started swarming around Nathan's base. Nathan was still in the healing pod so we had to find a way to attract their attention." said Desiree as she was also starting to heal Frostbite.

"If there really is an army out there, I need to go help them. Desiree please help Frostbite!" said Danny. Danny then quickly flew to the shield but he quickly called Tucker with his Fenton phones so he could go through the shield. The shield was disrupted for a second and Danny got through. As soon as Danny got out, he saw Dora(Dragon form), Walker, Skulker, Box ghost, Lunch lady, Kitty, Johny, Spectra and Klemper fighting against Skull Knights but they were completely outnumbered. Fright Knight however was clashing his swords with another ghost wearing spartan cloths(Skull).

"Not good! I have to help them!" said Danny as he flew straight into the Skull Knights. He quickly started charging his hands with ecto energy and as he got close to the Skull Knights, Danny quickly started spinning sending rapid energy waves towards the Skull Knights taking out 11. There were still 123 more Skull Knights to go.

"Good to see you made it, punk!" said Walker as he was back to back with Danny. Walker then started grabbing the Skull Knights by their neck and slammed them to the ground (121). As soon as Walker slammed them them to the ground, Danny quickly blasted ecto bolts towards the Skull Knights (116). The box ghost and Klemper were then doing their combo of freeze breath and bubble wrap, the box ghost then quickly used a new technique to trap them in a box and thre them to the another group of Skull Knights which quickly exploded (102).

"(Woah! That's a new trick, I have to watch out for that from now on!)" thought Danny as he quickly started flying towards more Skull Knights. Danny quickly used his ecto energy to make a whip and sliced and entire group in half (94). Kitty quickly called a giant tiger spirit to start crushing the Skull Knights and Spectra was using energy blasts to push them down(86). Skulker started blasting the Knights with his rockets and Johny called his shadow to impale them (79).

The Skull Knights were then backed into a corner being limited into a small number very quickly. Skulker was charging straight to them but all of a sudden all the Skull Knights started to glow and created a a force sending all ghosts back. The Skull Knights then started to break down and were fusing all of their bones together. The Skull Knight were then finally finished combining together and they made the Skull Crusher! Standing 17 feet high ad a black armour with black horns, it had a skull implanted on the chest of it's armour (29). The rest of the Skull Knights then started breaking themselves apart as well to transform themselves into a giant black sword. The Skull Knight then quickly grabbed the sword and swung it the air. The force of the strong that the entire group was sent completely flying towards an island. Dora reverted to her normal form, everyone then crash landed and tried to stand up.

"Oh man...what was that?" said Danny as stood up. He was rubbing his head and walking towards Skulker and Walker helping them get up. Johny was standing up too but it was difficult as he had Klmeper and the Box ghost land on him. Luckily for the lady ghosts, Johny used his shadow to create a trampoline like blanket for a softer landing.

"That was the combined power of the Skull Knights. It only swung it's sword and the shockwave sent us all flying back!" said Walker.

"Well, I'm not gonna let that thing beat me!" said Skulker as he started flying away.

"WAIT! Skulker!" said Danny as he quickly flew up and started chasing Skulker. Walker, Box ghost, Klemper and Johny quickly followed Danny and started flying after Skulker as well. Skulker then saw the Skull Crusher starting to fly towards to the group! Skulker took out all of his weapons and then started shooting towards the Skull Crush with everything he had. The Skull Crusher was taking it no problem, all the explosion then covered the Skull Crusher with smoke.

"Now that should handle it!" said Skulker as he returned all of his weapons.

"Are you joking me?! Look at that!" said Danny as he pointed towards the smoke. The smoke then started clearing away showing that the Skull Crusher didn't even have a scratch. All of the ghosts were then shocked to see that even with all the weapon that Skulker had, nothing happened.

"How is that possible?! I blasted him with everything I had!" said Skulker.

"Well he's more powerful than we thought!" said Walker. All the ghosts then started to fly towards the Skull Crusher, Danny was attacking him with his freeze ray and Klemper was using his frost breath towards the Skull Crushers arms. The Skull Crusher's arms were both frozen, Walker and Box ghost then quickly flew in and attacked the Skull Crusher from above. The Skull Crusher was then sent towards an island below and crashed. Johny and Klmper then started flying towards Skull Crusher but it then quickly stood up and slammed his frozen arm at Johny. His frozen arm was then free of the ice and sent Johny towards the ground. The Skull Crusher did the same with his other frozen arm at Klemper sending him near Johny. Both of them were completely knoced out started bleeding.

"JOHNY! KLEMPER!" said Danny as he tried charged his hands and went straight towards the Skull Crushers. Danny then blasted the Skull Crushers with his energy blastx100 directly at his chest. The blast was so strong that it completely swallowed the Skull Crusher, Walker, Skulker and Box ghost were covering their eyes because of the air force by the blast. Once the blast was finished, the Skull Crushers arms and head was completely gone.

"(That was unbelievable! I have to watch out for that power!)" thought Skulker.

"Guys! Quickly get those guys out of here!" said Danny but as soon as turned away, the Skull Crusher was already healed and grabbed Danny by the neck. Skulker and Walker take Johny and Klemper, they then started flying away and the box ghost followed but then they heard a cry. They looked back to see the Skull Crusher tightening his grip around Danny's neck.

"GGGAAAAAAAAHHH!" cried Danny. The Skull Crusher wasn't letting Danny breathe. Skulker and Walker were flying black to where the girls were to drop off Johny and Klemper but the Box Ghost was just floating there watching the horror as Danny was about to die. The Box Ghost couldn't take anymore and just started formed three pink mini cubes and started flying towards the Skull Crusher. He then stuck the boxes to the Skull Crushers back and kicked his hand, freeing Danny. Danny then started falling gasping for air and the Box Ghost came in and picked him up. The Skull Crusher then looked at his back to see the mini cubes but then it exploded.

"OH NO! HE WILL NOT MAKE IT!" said the Box Ghost as he saw Danny not breathing any more. The box ghost then quickly took Danny to where the other ghosts were. Johny and Klemper were laid to the ground, Dora and Spectra were doing their best to heal them both, Kitty then looked back to see the Box ghost with Danny unconscious.

"What happened?!" said Kitty as she went towards Danny. She then put her head on his chest to hear his heart beat but it wasn't beating at all. She then quickly ripped Danny's shirt to reveal his chest, Kitty was charging her power on her hands and started using them like defibrillators.

"The Skull Crusher didn't give him enough air to breathe! He collapsed!" said Box ghost as he tried to help Kitty. Kitty then charged up her powers to help Danny to re-start his body. Kitty charged him three times and Danny finally started breathing again but he still didn't have enough air in him. Kitty quickly have him CPR to help him wake up.

"Help Phantom get up, we will go distract him!" said Walker. Skulker and Walker quickly started flying towards Skull Crusher and bashed him into the ground, Walker and Skulker then carried on punching Skull Crusher but then Skull Crusher grabbed their heads and slammed their heads together.

**Back with Danny**

"Johny and Klemper are gonna be ok! How's Danny?" said Dora. Kitty was still giving him CPR to give him air but Danny was still unconscious. Dora and Spectra then came over to heal Danny as well but Danny wasn't waking up.

**In Danny's mind**

There was nothing but pitch black but in the middle of it all was Danny was floating around unconscious until he finally woke up.

"Where am I? Where is this?" said Danny. He then stood up and started flying around but no matter where he flew there was nothing.

"WHERE AM I?!...am I dead?" said Danny as he collapsed. But then he heard a voice...

"You're not dead...but you're not alive." said a voice. Danny then quickly looked around to see where the voice was coming from and he saw nothing.

"Where are you?!" said Danny.

"Right here." said the voice. Danny then quickly turned around to see another Danny but this time with Black eyes and red pupils and his hair was white fire. He had the same outfit as Danny but the colour was black and red.

"You're me?" asked Danny as he backed away.

"To be more precise, I'm the side of you that you're too afraid to approach." said Danny's clone.

"No...you can't be." said Danny as he started to cower down.

"That's right, I am the Phantom that you saw from the future. Please call me Dan Phantom." said Dan as he started walking towards Danny.

"No...how could you exist? We altered the time line...I didn't cheat on the C.A.T!" said Danny as he was about to fly away but Dan caught his leg and slammed him to the un-see-able ground.

"You're more stupid than I thought, I have always existed inside you, every human and ghost have their opposite side and I am yours. When Vlad and your ghost spirits combined in the alternate future, you thought it was Vlad's power which overwhelmed you but that was a mistake. In truth, I was split apart from your human body and I was finally free to do whatever I wished with your powers. I destroyed his ghost spirit but took his powers and then I finally destroyed my weak human side." said Dan.

"How do you know all of this?" said Danny

"Simple because when you met your future self, your ghost core created an alternative version of you using your feelings and how you felt during the C.A.T. A version of you that was full ghost and a lot stronger than your human self. Which happens to be me. When you fought against the Danny from that future, your ghost core copied the memories and powers of his future. Kind of explaining how I have pyrokinesis power " said Dan.

"My ghost...core?" said Danny as he was confused.

"You didn't know? Let me explain, a ghost core is the core power source of a ghost master. Unlike other ghosts, you are only half ghosts. Humans evolve because they are still alive and they have the power to get stronger. Luckily for you, as your human body was evolving from all the the combat you had so did your ghost core. With the evolution of your ghost core, you became stronger and stronger. Even now you're powers are still evolving at a rapid speed without you knowing. But as you're getting stronger so am I." said Dan.

"No...so I was the reason...why the future was destroyed?" said Danny.

"Yes, it is. You are me and I am you, but if you die, so will I. And seeing your situation, I no choice but to butt in." said Dan as he went towards Danny and put his finger on Danny's forehead. Danny then stayed silent and then his eyes started becoming red.

**Back into the ghost zone**

Kitty was still trying to get Danny to wake up and Dora was still healing. Spectra had gone to help the others take out the Skull Crusher.

"Danny...please, we need your help!" said Kitty. Danny was breathing heavy and then his eyes finally opened. His eyes then became red but quickly changed back into neon green. He stood up and he quickly ripped off his shirt and cape.

"Um Danny, are you ok?" said Kitty.

"Me?...I'm better than ok." said Danny but this time with Dan's voice.

"Danny?!" said Dora as she couldn't understand the voice change.

"Sorry guys, lost myself there for a sec. I'm gonna go help the others!" said Danny in his regular voice. He then flew off and went straight to the Skull Crusher.

The Skull Crusher was still beating Walker and Skulker, the box ghost and the lunch lady were charging towards the Skull Crusher but he responded back with a giant fire blast. The box ghost quickly pushed the lunch lady to help her out of the way but the box ghost got hit directly. The box ghost then fell to the floor with third-degree burns. The lunch lady then quickly flew towards the box ghost and started healing him.

"Boxy why?" said the lunch lady as she started crying.

"I...couldn't see you...get hurt." said the box ghost. The lunch lady was still trying to heal him but then Danny quickly flew down and saw the box ghost's burns. Danny then created a concentrated ice crystal and gave it the lunch lady.

"Put this on his chest and he will heal in five minutes." said Danny as he started flying towards the Skull Crusher.

The Skull Crusher was still attacking both Walker and Skulker to the ground. The Skull Crusher however quickly turned around sensing a strong energy coming towards him but as soon as he turned around, a fist landed on his face sending him flying to the sky. But Danny quickly appeared in the sky before him and used both of his hands to slam him to the ground. Skulker and Walker then stood up and saw what Danny was doing.

"Amazing, how is doing that?" said Walker. Danny then grabbed the Skull Crusher's chest and started spinning at 120 kilometres per hour, he then let go of the Skull Crusher. Danny flew after the Skull Crusher disarming him of his sword and started swinging around his chest. Danny kept on slicing the chest until it revealed the Skull Crusher's heart. Danny flew at a speed impaled the heart, the Skull Crusher was fainting but that wasn't enough for Danny. Danny covered himself with energy and started gathering energy.

"Goodbye." said Danny. He then unleashed a giant red blast of energy, the Skull Crusher was completely covered in the blast disintegrating him. Danny then used his powers to change his outfit back to normal.

"Now then I should go pay Nathan a visi...ugh...what?!" said Danny as he was grabbing his head. "AAAAGH! What's going on?" said Danny. He was then covered in red and black energy.

"Get...out...of...MY HEAD!" said Danny. The energy then started surrounding him but it then dispersed. Danny was breathing heavy from the struggle he went through.

"So that was the power...of my dark side." said Danny as she started flying back to the group.

**Back with the group**

Kitty and Dora then started flying towards the rest of the group, the box ghost was still burned but the ice crystal Danny gave was healing him very fast. Walker and Skulker then came over to the rest of the group.

"Where's Danny?" said Kitty.

"Danny went off with that giant Skull thing." said Skulker

"You let him go on his own?! Are you crazy? He needs our help!" said Kitty as she was about to fly away but Walker grabbed her hand.

"Believe me, Danny doesn't need our help. From the way he was beating that thing, he won't need out help." said Walker. As soon as he finished Danny flew over.

"DANNY!" said Kitty as she flew to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Kitty." said Danny.

"Are you ok? Where's that Skull thing?" said Kitty.

"I destroyed it, luckily for me I found a weak spot" said Danny. Danny then went over to Kitty and hugged her.

"Um...Danny?" said Kitty as she was blushing. Danny then let go of her.

"I kind of knew that you were helping me stay alive when I was knocked out so thank. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead." said Danny.

"Yeah yeah, share the hugs and kisses later. Where;s the Fright Knight?" said Skulker

"Of course! What happened to him?" said Danny as he was looking around.

**With Fright Knight**

Fright knight was covered in wounds and cuts, he was standing with his blade on the ground. Skull had cuts and a few broken ribs. They were still fighting while the others were fighting the Skull Crusher.

"You are strong Fright Knight! I will never understand why you decided to betray the king!" said Skull

"I will no longer be under his rule!" said Fright Knight as he tried to punch Skull but Skull retaliated by dodging the punch and hitting Fright Knight in the chest. The Fright Knight then collapsed on the floor.

"No you must die!" said Skull as he was about to strike down Fright Knight with his blade. But then a blast came in and knocked the blade out of his arm. Skull looked back to see the entire gang standing before Skull.

"Give it up now!" said Danny.

"Perhaps another time." said Skull as he teleported away.

"Something tells me we wills see him again." said Walker.

They all then started flying back to Danny's home.

**Return of Doom 7 End**

**(A/N Sorry had to change the name due to many comments from my friends. Not that many of you care. Please do Review and give me criticism.) **


	12. TRD - So now the assault begins!

**The Return of doom 7 **

**So now the assault begins!**

Danny and the other ghosts finally finished defeating the Skull Crusher and now they decided to fly back into the Fenton's portal. Danny then quickly flew to the group of ghosts who landed on the island and saw how the box ghost was healing from the third-degree burns but the ice crystal that the box ghost had on his chest disappeared and all of his burns quickly disappeared. The box ghost was opening his eyes and checked his body to see that all of his burns were gone. The lunch lady then quickly hugged him and started crying.

"Oh boxy! I'm so glad you're okay!" said the Lunch lady. The box ghost was also hugging back being glad that he was okay after those burns. Danny then walked over to the box ghost.

"Hey box ghost, thanks for saving me earlier. I have to admit you're a lot stronger then ever, I need to watch out for you from now on." said Danny as he patted his back.

"Thanks ghost kid, I was doing what needed to be done. Right now, you are out best hope of defeating Pariah and I will do my best to help out in any way." said the box ghost as he finally stood up.

"I'm glad your're on our side." said Danny. Danny then quickly went over to Johny and Klemper who were still knocked out being hit by giant ice blocks.

"These guys need recovery time, I suggest that we go back to my house so we can rest up and get ready." said Danny as he started healing Johny and Klemper.

"Is that a good idea? I mean what about your parents?" said Walker.

"Well maybe you're right. But still we need you guys to stay at a secure location until we can think of a plan." said Danny

"I'm sure that the camping store was abandoned a few months ago. I guess we could hide in there till then." said Skulker

"Great, take these guys there. I'll come back with some ecto dejecto and then we can think of a plan. But where's Nathan?" said Danny. Everybody then started looking down.

"He's still at the base healing." said Kitty

"WHAT?! You left him there? What if one of the Skull Knight's find that place? Nathan will be in danger!" said Danny.

"We had no choice! They were too close to the base and if anyone found it, we would have to go through this experience with Nathan's life on the line." said Walker

"What if they find him now?! his life is still at risk and I have to go find him!" said Danny. Danny then quickly flew at top speed heading towards Nathan's base.

"THAT FOOL! If they find him, he will lead them straight to Nathan's base! I must stop..." said Fright Knight but he fell to his knees as he was still hurt with his fight from Skull.

"No, you can't do anything right now with your injuries! I'll go after him after all, I'm the closest to Danny." said Kitty as she flew after Danny.

"No point in wasting time here, lets go to the camp store. We need to recover." said Skulker. Skulker then grabbed Klemper and started flying away. Dora turned into her dragon form and carried all the other ghosts and took off.

**Back at Nathan's base.**

Nathan was still in the healing pod recovering from his power loss. The base was completely shut down and the only thing that was still lit up was Nathan's healing pod. Nathan was still motionless but then after a while his finger finally twitched.

**Inside Nathan's mind.**

Nathan was floating around in a dark space in his mind, there nothing in sight. Nathan was still alseep and couldn't move.

"(Is this how it ends? Am I really going to die like this?...it was for the best, at least the others will be safe. I can finally join my family now.) said Nathan. Just then Nathan started hearing water drop sounds. Nathan's eyes then started to open and he was getting his strength in his body again. Nathan then stood up trying to find the source of the water sound.

"Well, its been a while son." said a voice. Nathan then quickly turned to see the source of the voice and what he saw made him shed a tear. He saw both his mother Angeline and his dad Michael standing in front of him, Nathan then quickly ran to them and hugged them.

"Mom, dad...I missed you." said Nathan as he held them both while shedding a tear. Michael and Angeline then hugged their child back. But as soon as they broke off, Angeline punched her son on the arm.

"OW! Mom what the heck?!" said Nathan as he was rubbing his arm.

"I never raised my child to be so weak and fragile. I thought you were able to endure so much more but look at you, in a coma." said Angeline but then she walked up to her child and hugged him. "I was so scared about what happened to you!" said Angeline.

"Mom...I missed your hugs." said Nathan as he hugged her back.

"Nathan, it is good to see you too but I am sure you know of what's been happening." said Michael

"Yes dad I know, Pariah has been unleashed and he's way more stronger than before. Wait, how do you know this?" said Nathan

"Let's just say a good friend of ours gave us all the information. But right now, we need to do all we can to defeat him." said Angeline.

"Don't worry we already have a plan. It was the device...that you made." said Nathan as he looked away from them.

"My device?" said Michael. He was confused as to what device could help them defeat Pariah.

"Yes...the ghost core. The machine you made to kill me!" said Nathan. Michael and Angeline then had a shocked face as they couldn't believe that Nathan knew about the device,

"I'm in this state because of that device. That device has taken all of my powers and I'm in a coma. If you wanted me dead then why not do it sooner. Right now, I ain't dead but give it some time and I will join you soon enough." said Nathan as he was clenching his fist.

"Nathan...I.."said Michael.

"Don't dad, I don't want to hear your excuses! I know you wanted me dead for the sake of your machine. I didn't think I was that useless of a son to you..."said Nathan but then a slap came straight into Nathan's face. Nathan then looked up to see Angeline with sadness in her face. Michael had nothing but disappointment as he knew that his son was in a bad state because of his device.

"Nathan please understand, the device...wasn't meant to kill you." said Michael. Nathan was then surprised as turned to Michael.

"What are you talking about? I went through the entire schematic and not matter how many times I saw it, it had only one purpose and that was to kill me." said Nathan with rage.

"Nathan you're wrong! I told you it wasn't meant to kill you but it was meant to...destroy your powers." said Angeline.

"What? My powers?" said Nathan

"That's right, the ghost core was meant to separate the DNA of normal human beings and ghosts. You're mother and I created the device because we didn't want you to have the burden of that power." said Michael

"Why? I was able to control my powers and I became strong enough to fend for myself." said Nathan.

"Thats true but before we didn't know the true power that the ghost core was handling. If the power becomes too unstable, it could have...destroyed you." said Angeline.

"So you did it to protect me?" said Nathan with disappointment.

"Yes, but we knew that the device was dangerous and we didn't know how to program it because we didn't know everything about ghost DNA. We needed someone who was fused with ghost DNA to complete the tests." said Michael

"So that's why you asked Danny?" said Nathan.

"Yes Nathan, we needed to test and gather as much data as we could but we were desperate for time and Mr. Fenton kept denying our offer. We then decided to work on it with his parents and just as we were about to finish, we were attacked and the prototype of the device was destroyed." said Michael.

"I don't understand! If it was that big of deal, then why didn't you tell me from the start, I had the right to know about my ghost lineage and my powers. I see no reason why I couldn't have helped!" said Nathan with anger. He couldn't believe that his parents were trying to help him but never told him about it.

"Nathan please understand, we couldn't risk you getting hurt or killed by our tests. We were also afraid you would say no" said Angeline.

"Why couldn't I have the powers? I mastered most of them and I know..."said Nathan

"This is exactly why! We knew you would be stubborn trying to use your powers for the better but you are not understanding the full responsibility that comes with that power. You're mother and I both had this power and we have faced so many wars, so many battles and...so many deaths. We didn't want this type of life for you. Nathan remember, I wanted you to have a new life. A life with no danger or pain but with the powers you have, it seems that will be impossible." said Michael

"Dad, did you really believe that I wouldn't be able to do it? Look at me now, I was able to meet so many amazing ghosts and people because of these powers. It hurts me everyday knowing that I had this power and I wasn't able to save any of you. But now I swore that I will never let anyone die ever again, with the powers that I have! I will forever do my best to get stronger and make sure that I can be the hero and saviour that this world needs." said Nathan. Michael and Angeline then look at each other and smile. They then took a sigh and walk towards Nathan and hugged him.

"This entire time I was afraid that my son would be in danger and that he wouldn't be able to protect himself but now I know how much he has grown." said Michael

"Looks like my son has finally gotten tougher...even tougher than me. I'm proud of you son" said Angeline as she kissed Nathan's forehead. Nathan then hugged them back.

"Thanks mom, I promise you. I promise you I will do my best." said Nathan.

"Well then we better start by getting you back on your feet." said Michael

"What? But I don't know where I am. Heck I don't even know if I'm alive." said Nathan

"Don't worry son, you're not dead. You're just in a coma from having some of your powers tooken away from you." said Angeline.

"Wait...some?" said Nathan in confusion. That device was meant to take everything he had and kill him but it only took some?

"Yes Nathan, the problem with our tests and calculation was that we would never be able to make it so that the ghost core could take enough to make you human. You were carrying the power of our entire heritage and you had more power then we could take. Not to mention the power that you lost is being recovered by your healing powers so all you did was give them an energy source." said Angeline.

"You still have a lot of power true however you also need to be able to control your it." said Michael

"I think I still have the inhibitor rings that Clockwork gave me." said Nathan.

"Good, but you better have two, Because even I know for a fact that your power cannot be contained with one ring." said Michael.

"So now what? How am I supposed to wake up?" said Nathan.

"You have to speed up your healing with your powers." said Angeline.

"Speed up my healing?" said Nathan in confusion.

"That's right. You can concentrate your powers to speed up your healing. You just have to concentrate and spread the power throughout your body so that your entire body heal faster." said Angeline.

"Are you ready?" asked Michael

"Yes but...will I see you guys again?" asked Nathan.

"Yes you will, remember son. We will always be with you when you need us." said Michael. Michael and Angeline then went to their son and hugged him. But then Nathan could feel the hug starting to disappear and as he opened his eyes. They were gone, Nathan shed a tear but he quickly wiped it away.

"I promise, I will save this city!" said Nathan as he closed his eyes. Nathan then started concentrate his energy, he was then surrounded by blue lightning. He was then covered in blue energy and his his neon green eyes became blue.

"This...is..it! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Nathan as the blue energy was starting to get bigger and bigger. Nathan inside the healing pod was starting to shake, his power was starting to burst out of the healing pod.

**Outside the base**

There were still a few Skeleton Knights floating around but they didn't notice the base until one of the bumped into something.

"HEY! What is this?" said Skeleton Knight 1

"What are you talking about?" said Skeleton Knight 2

"I could've sworn I bumped into something!" said Skeleton Knight 1

"You must imagining things, there is nothing here." said Skeleton Knight 3

"I'm sure of it!" said the Skeleton Knight only trying to fly forwards but crashed into something invisible.

"What the? I knew it, it is here!" said the Skeleton knight 1. The other Skeleton Knights then followed the first Knight felt(if they can) the invisible base in front of them. They tried to attack it with their swords but it quickly bounced back and sent an electrical shock to them.

"This is news! We should call the captain immediately!" said Skeleton Knight 2. The three Skeleton Knights then started flying away back into Pariah's Castle. They then reach in front of the gates and fly in but then they notice Vulture and Skull. They were talking about how the shield disruptor was tooken away by the ghost group. However Vulture was holding a glowing stone but he out it away quickly.

"My lord!" said Skeleton Knight 1

"What is it?" said Skull

"My lord, we have found something invisible floating in the ghost zone and it seems to be carrying a ghost shield like the humans!" said Skeleton Knight 2

"A ghost shield?" said Vulture. Vulture then turned to Skull and smiled and then Skull just nodded. "This might be the perfect opportunity to test our new weapon" said Skull

"Very well, tell our King about the news and I will go and see this base. If you don't mind I will take a few of your soldiers with me just in case." said Vulture.

"Very well." said Skull as he left. Vulture then had a few Skeleton Knights follow him and then started flying away to the base.

"So where is this bas..."said Vulture but then he crashed into an invisible barrier and got pushed back by electrical force.

"I do believe this is it." said Skeleton Knight 1. Vulture then took out a glowing rock out of his pocket.

"My lord, what is that?" said Skeleton knight 1

"This is an Ecto Ion, this was meant to be able to destroy or disable any type of mechanical weapon. But we need more if we will disable the shield that belongs to the humans. Right now, I will use this piece to try and disable this shield." said Vulture as he charged the Ecto Ion and slammed it to the ghost shield. The ghost shield then started changing from green to red and just started to break down. At that moment, the entire base was then revealed as the cloaking device was disabled. Vulture then proceeded to the door and sliced it into many pieces.

"Seems as though the Ecto Ion was successful, I want one of you to return and tell Skull that the experiment was successful and he should begin the operation." said Vulture. At that moment the first Skeleton Knight then started flying back into the base.

"Search this entire base! If you find anyone shoot first and let them die." said Vulture. The 6 Skeleton Knights then started flying around the base to find any ghosts. The base was really big so tey were searching around for a good hour. Vulture was then walking around until he found the computer room and saw some papers on the table. He went over and saw that they were the plans for the ghost core. He studied them for a while but then put it in his pocket for safe keeping.

"MY LORD! I have found something!" said A Skeleton Knight. Vulture then quickly flew towards the source of the voice and saw the Skeleton Knights with the other. He then entered to see a human inside a healing pod who was twitching.

"What is this?" said Vulture

"I do not know, my lord." said the Skeleton Knight

"Well this was useless. We didn't even find the device we were looking for. Destroy that human, I have no time for this." said Vulture as he turned away and stared flying away. The Skeleton Knights were all then preparing to charge their ecto beams and then started blasting straight into the healing pod.

**Inside Nathan's mind**

Nathan was still unleashing his energy and trying to recover as quick as he could. He then started falling to the ground.

"WHAT THE?!" said Nathan as he fell to the floor. "Why can't I move? I feel so much weaker!" Nathan was about to close his eyes.

"Natha...Nathan...NATHAN!" said Danny voice in his mind. Nathan's eyes then quickly open and turn red, he then started unleashing a red stream of energy as he started standing up. He then unleashed a full red energy wave from his body. Nathan's body in the healing pod was taking a direct hit by the 6 Skeleton Knights energy blast. But Nathan quickly opened his eyes which became crimson red.

"RRRAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Nathan as the energy wave started blasting back the energy by the Skeleton Knights. The Skeleton Knights were then starting to break down by the power of the energy wave that Nathan Unleashed. Vulture then felt the energy wave and got slammed into a wall. As he opened his eyes and looked up, there was a figure which was walking through the smoke and heading towards Vulture. The figure was then revealed to be Nathan who was topless but was wearing black pants. He still had his red eyes and he had a giant burn on his chest which was being healed.

"Who are you and why are you here?" said Nathan.

"I answer only to the king!" said Vulture as he lunged straight into Nathan with his twin daggers but when the daggers hit Nathan, the blades ended up breaking. Vulture then quickly backed away as he looked at this blades. He then threw away the blades and looked straight towards Nathan.

"I will ask you again. Who are you and why are you here?" said Nathan as he started walking towards Vulture. Vulture then started backing away but quickly grabbed two sacks from his back and threw them towards Nathan. The sacks exploded and were flying around Nathan. it was ecto power which was super effective against ghosts who get touched by it.

"AAAAHHH! My eyes! I can't see!" said Nathan as he covered his eyes. Vulture then took this opportunity to fly straight towards Nathan and start punching him to the wall. Vulture then carried on attacking and until he grabbed him and threw him into the computer room. Nathan was then thrown into the main computer which then exploded as Vulture blasted him with a giant ecto blast.

"*huff* "huff* That should do it!" said Vulture as he started walking away but then Nathan used his energy to send the computer parts around him flying. Nathan's eyes were still damaged and he was trying to get out but Vulture quickly rushed at him and kicked him straight through two walls. Nathan was then trying to stand.

"(This is hopeless! I can't see, how am I supposed when I can't see him!)" thought Nathan but all of a sudden a memory came to his head. Back when Nathan was being trained by Clockwork.

**Three Months ago**

"How am I supposed to fight if I'm blind folded?" said Nathan as he got hit directly in the gut and fell to his knees.

"That is because you rely on your sight too much. You have many other methods of searching and fighting your enemies." said Clockwork

"But I'm not really focused that much with my other senses." said Nathan as he was still holding his gut.

"I do not mean your senses. I meant your ghost sense." said Clockwork

"My what?" said Nathan as he finally stood up but fell to the floor again.

" You're ghost sense, like Danny you also have your own method of finding ghosts around your surrounding. However yours is more advanced as you can also tell where your enemy is and how strong they are. Tell me, I'm sure there have been many times when you have had your surroundings become black and white and your enemies were red." said Clockwork

"What?! How did you kn...never mind."said Nathan as he finally stood up. "But how am I supposed to use it?"

"Simple, when concentrating in a battle. You shouldn't let your rage get the best of you, instead focus on your opponents energy and concentrate on your next move. You can do this to help locate your enemies location and predict their next move. Try it" said Clockwork. At that moment, Nathan back in his fight against Vulture then stood up and started breathing slowly.

"Thanks Clockwork." said Nathan as he started concentrating in his surroundings and everything went black and white. He then finally noticed Vulture's energy signal going straight towards him. But Vulture was a lot faster he quickly came in and punched him in the face and vanished. He reappeared and punched him and teleported.

"(Come on! Concentrate!)" thought Nathan. Nathan was still being attacked by Vulture who was still teleporting and punchung Nathan but then...

"(NOW!)" thought Nathan as he quickly turned around and grabbed Vulture by the neck.

"GAH!" Nathan then quickly slammed Vulture into the wall and started punching him like a "Gatling gun!". Nathan then jumped back and threw one final punch straight through his chest which broke through the wall. Nathan then finally stepped back and fell to the floor and started breathing hard.

"You...may have ..defeated me...but I will...have the last laugh..." said Vulture as he threw a knife straight towards the wall. That knife was actually a trigger, there were many explosives all over the walls and then knife then triggered them all.

**At this moment outside Nathan's base**

Danny was still flying with his maximum speed towards his friends place. He then finally stopped and looked back.

"You can come out now." said Danny. Just then Kitty became visible and started flying towards Danny.

"Looks like I really can't fool you." said Kitty

"What are you doing here?" said Danny

"I followed you here. Danny it's dangerous to go alone at a time like this, you might get attacked like this. So I cam over to make sure you were okay." said Kitty

"Kitty I don't need your help. I have to go and help Nathan. I still cannot believe you guys left him! What if they find him?" said Danny

"Danny I know what we did was risky but if we stayed any longer. The ghosts would find him and the device, we had no choice but to make sure we could get their attention." said Kitty.

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad." said Danny

"It's fine, we should probably go and get Nathan now." said Kitty as both of them then started flying then finally reach the base.

"Okay, you stay right here and I'll go and get Nathan." said Danny as he was about to fly into the base but then all of a sudden a giant explosion came in and sent Danny flying back, Kitty was also caught in the shock wave. Danny quickly flew after Kitty and picked her up bridal style. Both of them then look towards the source of the explosion only to see nothing but destroyed rubble and debris.

"NATHAN!" said Danny as he quickly started towards the base and started looking around. Kitty then started looking around as well.

"Danny! I found him!" said Kitty. Danny then quickly flew over to Kitty and was shocked at what he saw. Nathan's entire body was in a third degree burned state.

"Oh no! We need to get him back right now!" said Danny as he picked up Nathan and started flying back. Kitty was healing Nathan while both of them were flying away.

**Back in Pariah's Castle**

"My lord! I have good news!" said Skull as he came in and bowed to him.

"What is it? Did you find the device?" said Pariah

"Forgive me my lord, however we were not able to recover the device." said Skull

"Then tell me the goods news before I destroy you." said Pariah as he lifted his mace.

"Yes my lord, we have another method of disabling their barrier." said Skull as he took out a piece of Ecto Ion. "With this my lord, we can immediately destroy their shield and begin the assault."

"So you are telling me with that small stone, we can destroy that giant shield?" said Pariah.

"Forgive me my lord, this much can only disable minor machines. But do not worry, I have had our soldiers mine more of this substance and we almost have enough to destroy their shield." said Skull

"Good, then get the army ready. We begin the attack now!" said Pariah as he stood up and started walking through the door.

**Back with Danny and Kitty**

"Kitty, how's he holding up?" said Danny

"This is really bad, even though his powers are healing him. The burns are really bad, if we don't give him medical help now, he might not make it!" said Kitty. Danny was still flying as he almost reached the Fenton's home but then something caused Danny to stop.

"What's wrong?" said Kitty

"...Can you take Nathan back? I need to go check something." said Danny as he passed Nathan to Kitty. Kitty then started to fly back into the Fenton's portal. Danny was flying back in max speed and saw something unbelievable. He just saw a giant army of Skeleton Knights.

"Oh no..." said Danny as he started to fly back towards home.

"My lord, we have the Ecto Ion ready." said Skull

"Good, because now the assault begins." said Pariah

**The Return of Doom 7 End**

(A/N I hope you have enjoyed this chapter because the fight begins in the next chapter and Danny is going to become really strong. Of course I haven't forgotten about the pairing as well, it's just that I feel that his war should end before I make any chapters regarding the their relationship. So please be a bit patient and you will see the pairing for days. So please do Review and give me as many criticisms as you wish.)


	13. AN Apology

Danny Phantom X Sagas

A/N

Hello everyone, my name is MrthunderK and I am here to apologise to all my readers. Of course I returned just today and I apologise to anyone who thought that this was a chapter. I would like you all to know my vacation was nice and I enjoyed my time back home. But anyways, I would you all to know that my college is going to start soon so I might not be able to upload as fast and that I am working hard. In fact, I am already working on the new chapter and I am half way finished. I'm not planning on giving up on this story and I will do my best to make it more interesting for my readers. But of course, if you have any complaints or requests about my story, please give it to me. I am still unpacking and getting my stuff ready so the next upload might take 2 days max! Once again I apologise for the long wait and I would hope you all stick around for future chapters. Have a good morning/day/evening/night


End file.
